The Given Choices my archive
by granger2malfoy
Summary: After Bellatrix’s husband and brother inlaw die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

**Title: The Given Choices (1?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** R (in later chapters)

**Pairing(s):** HP/HG, DM/HG, RL/BB,

**Disclaimer:** The characters are JK's. I just enjoy using them for my own amusement. ;) Yes, I have made one little change to the JK's characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa cousins, not sisters.** It would get rather sticky with Draco and Hermione, if I did not change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** This story's plot bunny is from Chrissy and is my take on the family's story. Please review on either spot and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY unhappy.

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger.

A cloaked, hooded figure stood along the side of a white marbled foyer. The person was examining a very large painting of a stone castle. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled softly as a moving storm danced in the background.

The lady of the manor entered the foyer to greet the new arrival. Her long blonde hair reached down the back of her green dress robe. She smiled as she approached the hooded arrival. "I am so surprised to see you, but happy nonetheless. May I say I am sorry to hear about the death of your husband? He will be missed. "

The figure lowered her hood to reveal silky black hair that reached a few inches past her shoulders. The woman unclasped the black cloak and placed it on her arm; she was wearing a long navy robe with embroidered black lace at the cuffs of her sleeves and at the hem of her skirt. The woman spoke. "My dear cousin, thank you for saying that; however, it is not the reason I am here tonight. I require the assistance of you and your family; especially your charming son."

"Bellatrix, you look well-rested and back to the young woman I once knew. Of course, the Malfoys will do anything you need. Please, let's move this conversation into the study," Mrs. Malfoy stated, as she led the other woman down the closest hall of Malfoy manor.

A few months had passed, marking the end of July, when Professor Severus Snape slammed the doors of the Order's Headquarters wide-open. It was the summer before their sixth year at Hogwarts, during which the Headmaster undertook the responsibility of giving Harry Potter Occlumency lessons three times a week. Albus Dumbledore looked up as Snape, wearing his normal scowl, entered the room. "Severus, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

The Potions Master sent Harry a death glare, and the soon-to-be sixteen-year-old, getting the "hint", left the room muttering words under his breath. Once they were alone, Severus closed the wooden double-doors to the room and began, "We have a new problem, Albus. Bellatrix has indicated that she will, and is expected to, hand over a very 'special' person to the Dark Lord by next June. When I asked her who, she stated that she was confident her 'daughter' would be joining the ranks and that soon after she would be by her side within the inner circle."

"I was not aware that Rodolphus and Bellatrix had a daughter," Dumbledore admitted as he took a seat in a high winged-back chair in front of the fire.

Snape took a seat opposite of him and remembered the conversation he just had with the recent widow in a shop near Knockturn Alley. Her husband and brother were both killed in a raid by the Order about a week after the summer had started. Snape had known her since his schooldays at Hogwarts, for she was only two years ahead of him, and as Bellatrix Black. "Nor was I aware of that new piece of information. And I highly doubt her husband or her brother knew of a child. I suspect the child was born sometime between her graduation and wedding, which took place two years later; which then makes the girl's age range between fifteen and seventeen years old."

"She could be at Durmstrang, and there is a slight possibility that she is at Beauxbatons. I don't believe any of your fifth, sixth, or seventh year Slytherins could possibly be her daughter," the Headmaster stated as he ran his hand down the length of his long white beard.

"I agree to a point. It all depends on what happened to the girl since her birth. She could've been sent to live with someone far away and attended either of those schools. However, if she is at Hogwarts, then she could be in Ravenclaw. Bella is very intelligent but she always leaned towards cunning and arrogant; her sorting would also depend on the father. I'll look into the possibilities among the Ravenclaw girls that are within the age range."

The Potions Master stood on his feet as the Headmaster spoke, "Well, we'll have to keep our ears open and examine the pieces of information as we get them; somehow they must make some sense. We will also have to keep our eyes open to watch for any suspicious actions by girls in the fifth year and up."

Severus Snape snorted at the statement as he, once again, opened the double-doors. Dumbledore chuckled and added, "Okay, more suspicious than normal for a teenage girl."

Harry walked up the stairs of the Headquarters and headed to a bedroom; the bedroom of his best friend. He gave a quick knock before he entered, shut the door hard behind him, and with a quick flop onto the bed, he covered his eyes with his forearm. "The lessons went that well, huh?" he heard his friend ask.

He turned on his side and looked up at Hermione. The female Gryffindor, dressed in a tight red tee-shirt and hip-hugging blue jeans, sat with her knees bent re-reading the Charms textbook for the upcoming year. She arrived a week after the school term ended, with Harry arriving two days later. As per the norm, she made him sit with her for the first two weeks to complete their homework for the summer. Ron and his family decided to stay at the Burrow until Harry's birthday and were due to arrive the day after tomorrow.

The friendship between him and Hermione had become much stronger, as she had helped him deal with Sirius's death and the prophecy. He hadn't told Ron; he preferred to tell his quick-tempered friend in person.

Harry didn't want to admit it but he was starting to have more than just 'friend-type' feelings toward his best friend. Hermione was more then a "know-it-all," she was the person who knew him better than anyone else; but he hadn't given her a hint of his new feelings yet. With a long sigh, he started to play with her shoestrings as he talked. "No, the lessons went fine and he said I should be done in two weeks. It's just that Snape came in just as we were finishing up. Yes, I know he is not to blame for Sirius' death, but the fact that he hated him and my father until the day they died… he just really pisses me off."

Hermione put down her book, sat up, and looked down upon him. She placed her hand on his, saying, "I know it's hard, Harry, but he is on our side and just remember that you don't have to endure any more Potions Classes," she said.

"True. Are you sure you want another year of Potions? Ron and I would love to have you stick with us and take the Healing classes with Pomfrey."

She laughed as he gave her his cute puppy-dog face. "That look won't work on me, Harry James Potter. I asked her to send me the list of books so I can study it independently. Speaking of Ron, I got a letter from him while you were at your lesson. He finally got up the nerve to ask Lavender out and she, of course, accepted."

"Of course, it was only natural since she's been spending so much time over at the Burrow this summer. I figured it would only be a matter of time. He can be so dense," Harry remarked as he tied her shoelaces together without her noticing.

Hermione swung one of her legs off the bed, only for her other leg to swing along with it, which caused her to fall off the bed. Harry chuckled lightly, which soon became a true laugh as she gave him an evil look that resembled Snape's death-glare. She leaned over and retrieved her wand. Since Harry and Hermione had been practicing their defense skills, the Order allowed a shield to be cast over the house in an attempt to prohibit the detection of a student's wand use during the holidays.

With a flick of the wand, Harry's jet-black hair turned into a light blond color. It was now Hermione's turn to laugh. He turned to the mirror and saw what she had done to him. He quickly sat up and pinned her to the bed as he tickled her in retaliation. "Turning my hair to look like Malfoy's? You'll pay for that, you little witch."

After several minutes of non-stop tickling, he paused and noticed how attractive she was with her cheeks flushed. He held her arms down on either side of her to stop her from trying to get away – and to stop himself from kissing her. Due to his tormenting, he admired how the red tee-shirt she wore raised and fell from her quickened breathing. Harry sat up and moved his body away from hers; he smiled as he handed back her wand.

With a slight giggle, she changed his hair back to its normal color and picked up her Charms book. "You're right, you look better this way."


	2. A Birthday Boy

**Title: The Given Choices (2?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** R (in later chapters)

**Pairing(s):** HP/HG, DM/HG, RL/BB,

**Disclaimer:** The characters are JK's. I just enjoy using them for my own amusement. ;) Yes, I have made one little change to the JK's characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa cousins, not sisters.** It would get rather sticky with Draco and Hermione, if I did not change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** This story's plot bunny is from Chrissy and is my take on the family's story. Please review and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY unhappy.Thanks for my betas: Kat, Arlene, and Kat.

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger.

* * *

Chapter Two

Hermione laid awake in her bed as she thought about the day's events; earlier they had celebrated Harry's sixteenth birthday. It had been an exhausting day. After Mrs. Weasley's filling breakfast of eggs, beacon, biscuits, and oatmeal, everyone had enough energy to start their day. Tonks taught self-defense lessons to Ron, Hermione and Harry. After two hours of physical defense their muscles ached, muscles which she had only read about in books.

She had helped Mrs. Weasley fix all of Harry's favorite foods for his birthday dinner. Of course, her place at the table was on his left side. After dinner, a few members of the Order stuck around for Harry's presents. There was a definite theme to the gifts he received for his birthday. Dumbledore returned Harry's Firebolt to him and reinstated his Quidditch abilities to play once again. McGonagall told him he had his position as Seeker, Ginny would be a Chaser, and Ron made Captain, all without any try-outs needed. With that announcement, all the students in the room became quite happy.

Other gifts the birthday boy received were: a subscription to a monthly Quidditch magazine; special-order gear; Seeker books; a Chudley Cannons jersey; the Snitch his father had used when he was at Hogwarts; and Hermione's gift.

Since the day it was bought, Hermione debated with herself whether to give the present to Harry or not. Prior to arriving at Headquarters for the summer, she and Tonks went shopping. As they passed a store in Diagon Alley, the glittering gold gift caught her eye and she immediately thought of Harry. Hermione was sitting on pins and needles as she watched Harry open the long thin box. The look on his face went from surprise to utter happiness. He held up the gold chain. It was a necklace with a charm dangling from the bottom. The clerk assured her that it was the appropriate length for a guy to wear. The gold charm was a miniature flying Snitch. It spread its wings whenever the owner touched it with their fingers. Harry had asked her to help him put it on; everyone said they really liked it and that it was just right for the Gryffindor Seeker.

Ever since he smiled and kissed her on the cheek to thank her, she wasn't able to stop smiling. Hermione had discovered she had feelings for Harry, as he had spent so much time by her bedside after the Department of Mysteries incident. But she could tell that he didn't feel the same way; he cared for her just as he cared for Ron and his other friends.

Over the past two months, they had gotten extremely close as they spent a lot of time talking with each other. Hermione had seen him yell, cry, throw things, and cuddle into a ball at her feet as he talked about the death of Sirius Black. She knew how much he missed his godfather and he finally accepted the fact that it was not his fault. The feelings of a crush in the hospital turned into more over the past couple of months. Being in the same room as him made her happy, thinking about him at night as she fell asleep made her happy, and making him happy made her beyond happy.

Hermione turned over in her bed and saw that Ginny was still up. The girl laid in the bed across from her with her nose stuck in a Quidditch game book. "Hey Gin. What do you think about Harry?"

The redhead turned to look at her. She put the book down and pulled the covers off her legs to walk over to Hermione's bed. She sat with her knees drawn up under her chin and said, "Well, he's the bravest guy I know, he – for the most part – is smart, a great Seeker, and has a very fine arse. But he's not for me, especially since he likes someone else."

Hermione sat straight up and almost knocked Ginny off the bed. "He does? He told you that?"

"Oh, yes. Harry and I have heart-to-heart talks all the time," Ginny stated sarcastically and then noticed that Hermione looked like she took it seriously. "No, Mione. I was joking. Let's just say I can tell."

"Well, who does he like?"

Ginny tucked a stray strand of red hair behind her ear. "Let's see. She's witty, strong, very intelligent, makes him blush whenever she looks at him, and quite pretty."

The brunette grabbed the littlest Weasley by the arms and shook her playfully. "I want a name, not a bloody description."

Ginny started to laugh hard but covered her mouth, careful not to alert the rest of the household that they were still awake and talking. "Here I thought you were the clever one out of the three. He likes you, Mione."

"Me? Are you sure?"

Ginny shrugged her arms loose from the girl's strong grip. "I am extremely sure. He looked like he was trying to hold your hand during dinner. Harry kept moving his hand closer to yours but then would move it back before you noticed. Then he kissed you after dinner. It may have seemed like a thank you kiss but his body language said differently. Lupin was so happy he looked as though he might burst. I just think Harry's afraid you don't feel the same way."

"Really? Well, it looks like I might have to make the first move then. Won't I?" She grinned.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had just walked upstairs from their trip to Diagon Alley. Moody suggested they go right after they got their book list from Hogwarts. It was not safe for Harry to walk in the open and he was okay with that. He sent Hedwig to Gringotts giving his permission to let Hermione sign for anything in any of the stores. Harry gave her an additional list of the school supplies he was running low on.

The trip was uneventful with Tonks, Moody, and Mrs. Weasley with them. Hermione had gotten everything on Harry's list plus a few new tee shirts and jeans; he seemed to have outgrown his current clothes. Mrs. Weasley and Tonks helped her pick out five different colored shirts and three pairs of jeans that Harry would look good in, and Mrs. Weasley had stated she knew boys sizes just by sight after having six boys of her own. Moody offered to shrink and carry all of Harry's things until they got back to the Headquarters.

With the stacks of books, supplies, and clothes, Hermione used her foot to knock on Sirius's old bedroom, which Harry had claimed as soon as he came back. There were no sounds from his room and she decided that he must be somewhere in the house. Her right hand was just barely able to turn the knob of his room and luckily the desk was located a little past the door just inside the room.

She piled the new purchases on the desk and was about to leave when she finally noticed his bed. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Harry taking a nap without his glasses or his shirt. He looked so peaceful and so incredibly sexy with that Quidditch chest slowly moving as he breathed. Hermione reached over and silently closed the door, leaving her alone in the room with him. Her feet moved towards the bed as she examined his well-toned arms and the thin line of dark hair that was a line from his stomach to inside his blue jeans.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed right next to his hips. With a slight movement, she laced her fingers through his as he continued to sleep. The small voice in her head instructed her body as she leaned over and pressed her lips to his; when she was about to pull away, a hand went into her hair to stop her retreat. He opened his lips to give her a better kiss, which caused a low moan to escape her throat. With a little adjustment, she laid her body next to his on the bed and he angled his toward hers.

Their kisses were slow and explorative as their hands wandered over each other's arms, backs, and necks. After about twenty minutes, Harry pulled back slightly and traced her jaw with his fingers. "I like being woken up that way. We might have to have you do that every morning."

"I'd like that, but I wouldn't mind being woke up like that either. Its funny; I came up here to deliver your stuff and I ended up with swollen lips from a good snogging," she commented as she played with his dark hair.

He looked over her shoulder and saw all the stuff she had bought for him. "You did a good job. I'll just have to thank you," he stated with a mischievous grin.

"It was my pleas-" Hermione was interrupted as he captured her lips again and continued to thank her for another ten minutes.


	3. Back to Hogwarts

**Title: The Given Choices (3?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** R (in later chapters)

**Pairing(s):** HP/HG, DM/HG, RL/BB,

**Disclaimer:** The characters are JK's. I just enjoy using them for my own amusement. ;) Yes, I have made one little change to the JK's characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa cousins, not sisters.** It would get rather sticky with Draco and Hermione, if I did not change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** This story's plot bunny is from Chrissy and is my take on the family's story. This is for an archive under my penname, not my joint author name Jesstina Malfoy. Please review and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY unhappy.

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger.

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

In a compartment of the Hogwarts Express, two male Slytherins sat for a moment in silence as the train began to pull out of the station. Draco Malfoy had light blonde hair that appeared to be a light silver color and very pale skin to match. The other was a complete opposite to the loud, demanding Slytherin Prince.

Blaise Zabini was known as the quiet Slytherin, yet very intelligent. His hair was a midnight black with wavy curls that touched his shoulders and his tanned skin made him equally handsome to the other man. Neither was absolutely perfect, but they received many stares from the female population on the train. Draco had his air of nobility with money and a Seeker's body, which became many girls' bad boy fantasy; whereas Blaise had broad shoulders, a long body, and an air of mystery surrounding him.

The silver snake ring on his right hand was turning as he considered Malfoy's offer. He spoke as he lifted his hands to place them behind his head. "You're telling me this is all about some girl. Come now, Draco. Since when have you had a problem capturing a girl's heart? Or knickers, for that matter?"

"Very true, but she's a Gryffindor. I think she'd rather watch me be trampled to death by a hippogriff before she'd consider dating me," Draco sighed as he looked out the window of the compartment. At that moment Crabbe and Goyle walked by, looked in with confused faces, and walked away. "Idiots, both of them."

"At least they finally understood that you don't want them around anymore. So, tell me why you need to get a Gryffindor to fall for you," Blaise stated as he watched his nervous friend of ten years. It was not well known that they were best friends, but then again most didn't even know his first name. The blonde pushed his hands deep into his pants pockets as he began his explanation.

In another compartment, two Gryffindor girls rose to their feet and headed to their Prefects' meeting. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were both Prefects of their House but were in different years. "I know the meeting doesn't start for another five minutes, but if I hear the word Quidditch one more time I'll get sick," the brunette announced as the younger redhead followed her.

"I never said my brother didn't have a mental problem. I think he must dream of hoops and brooms. I think Lavender only shows up in them if she is wearing Quidditch robes," Ginny laughed as she linked arms with her close friend.

Hermione turned to her and nodded in agreement when her body collided with something hard; she fell backwards into her friend and her arse landed on Ginny's legs. A hand extended out to help her up and she noticed the hand belonged to Draco Malfoy; tentatively, she took his hand as he effortlessly pulled her and then Ginny to their feet. "Sorry about that. Entirely my fault. My looks have been known to knock many girls off their feet. See you in the Prefects meeting, girls," he said as he wore his normal smirk.

The blond Slytherin walked away from them as he pulled his school robes over his shoulders. Ginny giggled as she tugged on Hermione's arm. "Talk about dreams and Quidditch robes – or lack thereof."

"I wonder why he was almost nice. Didn't make a comment on my blood or your family. But about your comment, I have a boyfriend. So, I am not able to say anything on subject," she stated but whispered, "But if I could, I would have to agree."

The two girls continued to walk down the corridor chatting about different school rules that would be discussed in their meeting. However, they didn't seem to notice the smiling Slytherin who had just overheard their conversation about Draco and dreams. "Maybe once the boyfriend is out of the way, it might not be so hard for Draco to win over her heart. This is certainly going to be an interesting year," he quietly said as he closed the door to his compartment.

A few hours later, back at Headquarters, Dumbledore watched the Potions Master leave to arrive at the castle before the students. They were due to arrive in one hour. Remus Lupin entered the room with two cups of tea and offered one to the elder. He took a sip of the hot liquid and asked, "So, what does Severus have to say?"

"Some rather puzzling news. Come, let us sit a minute before I need to find my way back to Hogwarts as well," Dumbledore began as he took a seat in the chair in front of the fire. He looked into the flames as he continued, "Severus has been trying to find the identity of a young lady, whom it has been reported will be getting the Dark Mark in June."

"I don't understand. What do you mean find the identity?"

The headmaster let out a heavy sigh as he traced the edge of the porcelain cup. "It seems Bellatrix has a daughter out there somewhere and wants her by her side in Voldemort's inner circle. That woman has been full of surprises since the death of her husband and brother in-law. Not only did she completely disappear for two months, but also when she came back she was as good as new. Her appearance and youthful body are almost identical to what they were prior to her imprisonment in Azkaban. Bellatrix also went back to her maiden name, Black, by an official letter to the Ministry. She has always been a strong opponent and soon her daughter will be with her."

Remus turned his attention to the fire as he processed this new information. He had been on a mission for the past month and had only been brought up to date on a few matters. This was certainly recent news to him. "So, I guess we can assume that it was not a child with her husband. Do we have any clues?"

"Severus has narrowed her age to somewhere between fifteen and seventeen years of age. He searched all the records at Durmstrang but came up with nothing. Someone could have taught the daughter privately but we have no list of relatives she could be with. We are at a dead end," Dumbledore admitted as he finished the tea.

Lupin put down his cup and began to pace around the room thinking about possible places to find the girl. He didn't know much about Bellatrix; except she couldn't hold her liquor very well. He chuckled to himself but then stopped dead in his tracks as if he had run into a stone wall. His fingers began to run through his brown hair as he thought. "Albus, isn't there a quill that writes down the name of every baby on the day it is born, if they are to go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, the quill does and the books are filed away once the year ends. Then when it is time to send out letters to first years, Minerva pulls out the books and sends them to the names that had been recorded inside. I see what you mean. Why don't you join me?" the headmaster made the cup disappear and walked out the door with Lupin right behind him.

The Hogwarts Express had just pulled in and the students were already filing out of the train. As Hermione and Ginny got off, Malfoy and Zabini passed them on the way to the carriages. "Granger," Draco stated with a nod of his head.

Harry was now behind her and Ron next to Ginny as Blaise acknowledge the rest of the small group. "Potter, Weasleys."

"Did you go and visit your father in Azkaban over the summer, Malfoy?" Ron asked the backs of the two Slytherins.

That statement caused the blonde to stop in his tracks and his eyes flashed dangerously as he stalked back to the slightly taller redhead. Draco looked to the side where he noticed Harry had a possessive arm around Hermione's waist. Suddenly, his face changed from rage to a truly Slytherin smile Draco walked away as he stated, "Good day, ladies."

"What in the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked as he saw the two Slytherin enter a carriage. The small group of friends made their way to the line of carriages.

Hermione's fists were clenched as she turned to face her friend. "No, what I want to know is what your problem is, Ron."

"Me?"

Harry opened the carriage door for her. As she stepped in she replied, "Yes, you. Why did you have to try to start something with him? He was polite to us for the first time in his life and you have to go and be a jerk."

"What?"

"You heard me. Do you like it when he made rude comments about your family, Ron? You are no better than Malfoy. In fact, you are worse because he said nothing and simply walked away. That's what you should've done, Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed as Harry took a seat next to her and Ginny nodded in agreement. Ron shut his mouth and took his place beside Ginny, away from Hermione. The carriage ride was very quiet as all thought about what had happened with Malfoy.

When they reached the castle, the girls got out first and headed up to the castle as they quietly chatted. Ron pulled Harry back a second and asked, "Did you understand any of that?"

"Sort of. Look, just don't go at Malfoy, unless he starts it. But I want to know why he didn't torment us like he usually does." Harry watched his girlfriend walk ahead of him and turned to notice Crabbe and Goyle walking with Parkinson, instead of Malfoy. He was determined that the Slytherin was up to something and needed to be watched a little more closely.


	4. The Unknown Truth

**Title: The Given Choices (4?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** R (in later chapters)

**Pairing(s):** HP/HG, DM/HG, RL/BB,

**Disclaimer:** The characters are JK's. I just enjoy using them for my own amusement. ;) Yes, I have made one little change to the JK's characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa cousins, not sisters.** It would get rather sticky with Draco and Hermione, if I did not change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** This story's plot bunny is from Chrissy and is my take on the family's story. This is for an archive under my penname, not my joint author name Jesstina Malfoy. Please review and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY unhappy.

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger.

Chapter Four

With a small kick, Hermione opened the dorm room, as her arms were full of opened boxes and various objects. She passed the other girls' empty beds, laid her birthday presents on hers. and started putting things away. Ginny entered the room and flopped onto Lavender's bed and watched her friend sort out her gifts. The redhead spoke as Hermione put some of the sugar quills from Ron into her bookbag and side table. "I swear, my brother's sweet tooth can rival the Headmaster's any day of the week. So, do you really like my gift?"

"Of course, I can be even _more_ organized with a set of colored quills," the birthday girl stated with a smile that wouldn't disappear as she placed the mentioned quills inside the side table next to the journal Remus had gotten her. It was a non-magical journal with her initials in gold on the back.

She sat on her bed as she looked over the two gifts that puzzled her completely. Both arrived by owl earlier that morning by two different owls, but neither had a sender's name. A long thin black box tied with a scarlet ribbon held a beautiful black quill with a gold tip. After examining the quill, she placed it back in the box and stored it in her trunk as she pulled her hair back with the ribbon that had originally tied it. The other gift was an old hardbound book called Charms for the Most Advanced Witch and Wizard. The cover was navy with the title printed in silver and looked liked it had seen better years. She started to flip through the pages as Ginny's voice got her attention. "So, any idea who got you that book or the expensive quill?"

Hermione closed the book and placed it under her pillow to read before bed. She lay on her stomach as she turned toward her best friend. "Nope, all the family members and friends who normally give gifts are accounted for."

The younger girl got off Lavender's bed and sat next to Hermione as she played with Harry's gift. He had given her a gold ankle bracelet with the letter H dangling from it. "Well, who ever sent the quill spent a pretty Knut on it. That's the fanciest looking one I've ever seen."

"It's very lovely. But the thing I do not understand is Malfoy wishing me a happy birthday this morning."

Ginny chuckled as she lay next to her best friend. "True," she stated, "but it made Harry's happy birthday kiss right after a lot hotter."

"Okay, true, I never figured he was the jealous type but I am not complaining. Speaking of kissing and not complaining, I'm going down to get some more of those birthday kisses from my very cute boyfriend," Hermione said as she left the dorm and a chuckling best friend behind.

As she walked down the stairs to the common room, her thoughts went back to breakfast after Harry had kissed her. Over his shoulder, she saw Malfoy had seen the kiss and wore an angry look. Blaise had said something to the angry Slytherin that caused him to smile and both left the Great Hall with smirks on their faces.

When she reached the common room, she noticed it was empty except for Harry, who was lying on his stomach in front of the fire as he flipped through a Quidditch book. Silently she crept up on her boyfriend and pounced on his back as soon as she was close enough. Her fingers tickled under his arms a few moments before he had her flipped over and her arms pinned under over her head. "It may be your birthday, my little witch, but that doesn't give you the right to tickle me whenever you want."

She gave a thoughtful look and then slyly asked, "Well, if that's true, does that rule apply to kisses as well?"

"No, my dear, just tickling. If you want kisses, all you have to do is ask," he whispered into her ear as he began to trace a path from her ear to her exposed neck.

Hermione loved how his strong chest pressed against hers, which prevented her from moving much. Her head tilted a little to give him better access to more skin above her tee shirt's collar. The birthday outfit was from her mother. It was a faded pair of black jeans with gold thread that made angel wings on each pocket in the back. The tee shirt was a little pink one. In gold cursive writing '90 Angel' was written. And the mark Harry was placing on her neck was bound to lower that number.

Remus Lupin stood at the door of a large house on a Muggle street as he waited for someone to answer the door. The sun was just about to set and the breezy air carried the smell of fall. In a few days, it would be October once again – his favorite time of year. But neither the gentle breeze nor the cool air settled his nerves. He was at this house on Order business and quite possibly personal business as well.

The square glass window revealed a woman as she unlocked the door and opened it with a smile. The woman was dressed in a simple but nice gray suit and her straight brown hair hung right above her shoulders. She had a perfect white smile as she greeted him. "Ah, you must be Mr. Lupin. Please come in. We have been expecting you."

"Thank you for seeing me, Mrs. Granger," he replied as he stepped into the foyer.

She closed the door behind him as he took off his jacket and handed it to his hostess. She raised her arm in the direction of a room with opened double-doors, which showed a study. "My husband is in the there and I will join the both of you after I get the tea."

Remus entered the room and found Mr. Granger sitting on a loveseat covered with a soft brown material. The man had on a nice tailored suit but his suit jacket was draped across the back of the couch. He stood as soon as he saw Lupin enter the room and offered his hand to greet him. "Please to meet you, Mr. Lupin. I have heard a great deal about you from our Hermione. You were once a professor at her school a few years back. She stated how disappointed she was when you were not able to return the next year. But I see you are working for the Order now," he said as they shook hands.

"Yes, I have been so for the past couple years. I want to assure you that Hermione is quite well," Remus commented as he took a wooden chair next to the loveseat.

Mrs. Granger entered the room with a tray filled with white cups, a teapot, and an assortment of extras. She poured Lupin a cup and handed it to him as she spoke. "That is good news, but why are you here? Your letter mentioned something about a few questions about our family."

He slowly took a sip as he tried to let the warm liquid sooth his frazzled nerves. After a minute of silence, he looked up at Hermione's parents and began. "I do have a few important questions that I'd like answered, and some might be on the more personal side, if you don't mind?"

"No, please, Mr. Lupin. I am sure that if it were not important, you wouldn't have made the trip. Please feel free to ask anything, and my wife and I will do our best to answer them."

"Very well then," he stated and with a heavy sigh he asked his first question. He dreaded to ask it but he knew it had to be done. "Are you Hermione's birth parents?"

The wife tried to hide the fact she choked on her tea as the husband closed his eyes. Mr. Granger's right hand held his wife's left hand and their eyes met for a moment. "No, we are not."

Lupin almost wanted to let out a sigh of relief but he wasn't sure if that information was a good thing or not yet. "Can you please tell me what happened?"

"Certainly," Mrs. Granger began, as she looked the picture of Hermione that was above the mantle. "Sixteen years ago, I was nine months pregnant and we were on our way to the hospital. On the way, something appeared in the middle of the road and my husband tried to avoid it, but we crashed into a fence. We were both taken to the hospital by an ambulance. When I awoke, the doctor informed me that my husband and I would be fine in a few days but the baby did not survive."

"I am very sorry about your loss," he stated as he watched the tears start to fall from the woman's cheeks.

She nodded and squeezed her husband's hand, "Thank you. Once the doctor left, the nurse informed us that what my husband almost hit was a young woman who was unconscious. She was also pregnant but had a complication that caused her to black out. How she ended up in the middle of a country road, we'll never know. But the young girl was treated and told that she would never be able to have children again. The nurse stated that she was acting irrational and saying things that didn't make sense. When the nurse left to go get the doctor, the young mother left without her baby and was never to be heard from again."

Mr. Granger continued for his wife as she took a sip of her tea. "We tried to find the mother, but she never came forth, and we adopted Hermione. We named her, raised her, and gave her a good life. Then when Professor McGonagall came, informing her that she was a witch, we were surprised but we knew that the wizarding world was where she belonged. We decided that the young witch that left her behind must not have wanted her. So, we did not inform the Deputy Headmistress then and we still have not told Hermione."

The room became quiet as they were each lost in their own thoughts. The only sounds were the frequent light sips of tea and the clinking of dishes. After a few minutes, Mrs. Granger spoke. "I do have a question for you. You knew that she was not ours, but how? Has her mother come forward? Does Hermione know?"

"No, she does not know yet. Her biological mother has mentioned her existence to a selected few but she has not made her relationship publicly known thus far. I highly doubt it will be anytime soon. But Hermione must be told soon, before the mother comes forward. So she is able to accept the fact before meeting her again," he stated as he placed his cup on the coffee table in front of him. He stood, and both of the Grangers rose to their feet.

The woman walked past Lupin and turned towards him as he reached the foyer. "Should we come to Hogwarts to tell her then? Do you know the birth mother at all?"

"No, I think it would be better if this came from someone else. She might not take it well at first but she will be told you offered to inform her. And yes, I used to know the birth mother many years ago. Now, I must be going; there is another matter I must see to. Good night, Mrs. Granger. Mr. Granger," Remus Lupin stated as he walked down the cement sidewalk with the now dark sky surrounding him. The cool air and the quiet street left him to his own thoughts and worries.


	5. A Conversation in the library

**Title: The Given Choices (5?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** R (in later chapters)

**Pairing(s):** HP/HG, DM/HG, RL/BB,

**Disclaimer:** The characters are JK's. I just enjoy using them for my own amusement. ;) Yes, I have made one little change to the JK's characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa cousins, not sisters.** It would get rather sticky with Draco and Hermione, if I did not change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** This story's plot bunny is from Chrissy and is my take on the family's story. This is for an archive under my penname, not my joint author name Jesstina Malfoy. Please review and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY unhappy.

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger.

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

The library was quiet as Hermione entered on one Sunday morning. She had come to get some peace and quiet while she worked on her Transfiguration essay, which was due next week. After reaching her favorite table, she noticed that she was not the only student in the large room. Draco Malfoy sat on a table in the corner of the library as he stared out the window. His pale hand held a steaming liquid in a black mug as he looked out at the fall scenery.

It was the middle of October and they seemed to be on peaceful terms. Of course, they still debated each other in their shared advanced classes, and occasionally Zabini would join in. Yes, he still made comments about her 'know-it-all' attitude and she still called him 'ferret', but there was no cruelty behind the words any more. Somewhere along the line she started to respect the Slytherin Prince.

Hermione placed her bag on the table and approached Malfoy. She was right behind him, but he did not move. It was as if he knew she was there. Trying to find something to say, she was surprised when he spoke first. "I think fall is my favorite time of year."

He continued to stare out the window at the multi-colored leaves as they fell from the trees and blew in the wind. With a slight movement, she sat on the tabletop next to him and watched the leaves dance in the air outside. She stated, "I think I love all of them. I love the colors of the fall and the smell of the air. But I love summer for the bright days and warm lakes. I enjoy spring for all the new life that comes with it. In winter, I love the snow and cuddling up in front of a warm fire. They all need each other. I don't think I could choose one over the others."

Draco turned and looked at her as she spoke. A slight blush came to her cheeks as she finished and looked at him. He looked as if he wanted to say something but directed his gaze back outside. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes to take another sip of what looked to be hot cocoa.

Hermione tucked a loose curl behind her ear that came out of the maroon ribbon, which was pulling her hair back. The silence of the room would've been comfortable had there not been something nagging at her. So she asked him, "Is there something wrong, Malfoy?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at her simple question and she chuckled to herself. "Okay, yes, so we are not friends, but I don't consider us enemies at the moment. You look like you need someone to talk to and I can just listen. As long as you don't plan on killing any one, you can trust me, Malfoy."

"Draco. If I am going to talk to you in that manner, then you better call me Draco, Hermione," he spoke as he played with the now empty cup in his hands.

A cold shiver went down her spine as he said her name. It sounded like it was made for his voice. Her name seemed to be meant for him and him alone to speak it, and she wondered what it would sound like from his lips as they snogged. With a shake, she cleared her mind. She was still going strong with Harry and she needed to remember that. "What are you thinking about, D-Draco?"

A sly smile crept on his perfect lips. "A lot of things," he began, "my father being one of them."

There was a moment of silence between the former enemies. He had mentioned the one thing that could break their new tentative relationship. Without her saying anything and not leaving, he continued, "I hate the fact he is in Azkaban rotting away. It's hard to believe the things he is accused of."

"Convicted of," she softly corrected him. Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to five years after his short trial. To her, it didn't seem enough but to the young man next to her it was obvious too much.

He pushed himself off the table and walked the short distance to the window. He turned to look at her once, then went back to looking out through the clear glass in front of him. "I am not stupid. I know he supported the Dark Lord but I did not know he had come back. I thought it was all an act during the Quidditch World Cup. To you and your saintly friends, he may just be a Death Eater; but to me, he is still my father."

Her head lowered as she thought over the things he said and wondered if she should say anything or just listen. Draco placed his hands on the stone edge of the window and leaned against the cold surface. He sighed and spoke again. "I know he is not perfect, but he is still the man who taught me how to ride a broom when I was four. My father was the one who went with me to get my wand and watched me with pride as I finally found the one meant for me. The man siting in Azkaban is the one who I have looked up to since the day I was born."

"You may look up to him, but that doesn't mean you have to become him, Draco," Hermione commented as she lifted her body off the table and stood behind him.

With a slight movement, he turned around and leaned on his back against the nearby wall. His silver eyes seemed to search her chocolate ones for a sign. The temperature rose ten degrees as she melted under the intensity of his gaze.

"No, I don't. My life is an equation of my choices. I know what is expected of me and how I was raised. Most of the Death Eaters are normal people with – let's say an extreme hobby."

Hermione was shocked by his choice of words. "Extreme hobby! You call killing, raping, and torturing people of any age and both sexes an extreme hobby? Funny, I call it evil."

"There is no good and evil, only power-"

"And those too weak to seek it. Yes, Draco. I know the routine. Maybe you should spend some time going over the things to look forward to when you take Voldemort's Dark Mark," she raised her voice as her temper began to boil.

"Don't you dare say his name," he hissed.

She stood up right in front of him and looked up into his eyes. "I can say his name, Draco. Not only Voldemort, but I can also say Tom Riddle, his true name. If he is pureblood, then Snape's the happiest man on this earth. Yes, Draco, his mother was a witch, who was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, but his father was a Muggle. A Muggle that didn't want anything to do with him and sent him to an orphanage when his mother died."

"That's impossible. You're lying."

Hermione walked away from him for a moment and walked down an aisle of books. When she came back, a large brown book was in her hands and she placed in on the table as she turned to a certain page. Draco slowly walked up to the book with his arms crossed over his chest. Her finger pointed to a section of the book where at the top was the name Salazar Slytherin but she pointed to the name Angelique M. Marvolo married to Thomas J. Riddle. Then a line was vertical to them and showed Tom M. Riddle.

Draco snorted as he moved his eyes to her. "Doesn't prove that whoever that Riddle person was is now the Dark Lord."

"Fine. Don't believe me. It's the truth and I don't have a reason to lie, but he has every reason. Okay, I don't think we are going to agree on that subject. Is there anything else on your mind?" Hermione stated as she slammed down the cover to the old book.

Draco propped himself against the side of the wooden table and rolled his eyes. "The fact I hate Charms. But besides that, nothing else you would be interested in."

She put pulled out a quill from her book bag and a scrap piece of parchment. With a quick scribbling, Hermione wrote a day and time down and handed it to him. "Meet me in the Charms classroom at that time and I'll see what I can do."

"I don't need a tutor, Granger," he crumpled the parchment and shoved it into his pocket.

With an exasperated sigh, she sat down on the bench and started to get the necessities out to start her essay. "Look, don't think of it as tutoring but two people who just happen to show up at the same time to study in a classroom."

Draco gave her a speculative look, which turned into his trademark smirk. "Maybe you could've been sorted into Slytherin for that kind of thinking. I like it." He moved closer to her and leaned down so he could whisper into her ear. "Until then, Hermione."

Her body froze as he walked away and she felt like she was going to melt into a puddle right then in the middle of the Library. A lot of naughty thoughts entered her mind about other things she was sure he could tutor her in. Giving herself a hard shake, Hermione reminded herself that she was perfectly content with her sexy boyfriend.

With about fifteen minutes till dinner, Harry walked into the library to look for his lovely little bookworm. She had been in there the whole day working on an essay, which was due next week, for quite some time. Hermione had already missed lunch but he was going to make sure she did not miss another meal that day. His day was spent training for the first Quidditch match of season, which was a few weeks away. The game as usual was held on the day after Halloween.

As he passed most of the bookshelves, he noticed no one else had decided to study in the library. The sight in front of him made him stop in him tracks. In the left back corner after the last row of books, Hermione was on a rolling ladder as she reached for a book on the second to the top shelf. As her arms lifted up, it caused her blouse to expose a small peek at her lower back. Very slowly he approached her as he noticed he had a nice view of the back of her upper thighs though not high enough to see her knickers. "Time to eat."

Hermione almost fell off the ladder, but luckily he had great reflexes and went up to steps to keep her on the ladder. She managed to turn around on the ladder with his arms on either side of her knees. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I didn't mean to scare you, darling. You've been stuck in this tomb all day," Harry commented as he stepped down and off the ladder.

With a few steps left, her feet were on the last bar and she leaned forward to grab the collar of his shirt. A moment later he was pressed against her with her back against the wooden ladder. They were now the same height and his hands grabbed her waist, as he tasted her lip-gloss. Strawberry became his new favorite flavor.

Slowly his fingers moved up and down her sides as his kisses reached the dip in her throat. Sharp nails were raking up Harry's back over his cotton pullover. A growl escaped his throat as he caressed her breast over her gray button down top. While Hermione arched her back from the ladder, her hands grabbed his firm arse and continued to play with it as he nibbled on her ear.

One of his hands started to unbutton Hermione's blouse to the point right above where her bra started. Harry released her ear as he covered her newly exposed chest. The back of his shirt was being pulled out of his jeans and then a pair of hands had begun to move under his shirt. From her collarbone, he ran his wet tongue down and then dipped into the small gap between her breasts just under the silky white fabric.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione spoke in a husky voice close to a whisper. Her body began rub against the thigh that was currently in between her legs.

Suddenly Harry pulled back from her chest and halted her hip motions. Heavy pants were making both of their chests raise and fall quickly. He looked into her eyes as he stated, "I think we need to slow down a little, Mione."

"You're right. Man, my body is very hot," she agreed and then her stomach growled.

He reached up and started to button up her blouse to cover a few red marks he created. Harry chuckled as he grabbed her hands and pulled out the rest of his shirt to hide the fact he was hard as a rock. "And also hungry. I am sure dinner has already started. You can come back to get your stuff afterwards. I just wish I had time for a cold shower first."


	6. Some help and some news

**Title: The Given Choices (6?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** R (in later chapters)

**Pairing(s):** HP/HG, DM/HG, RL/BB,

**Disclaimer:** The characters are JK's. I just enjoy using them for my own amusement. ;) Yes, I have made one little change to the JK's characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa cousins, not sisters.** It would get rather sticky with Draco and Hermione, if I did not change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** This story's plot bunny is from Chrissy and is my take on the family's story. This is for an archive under my penname, not my joint author name Jesstina Malfoy. Please review and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY unhappy.

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger.

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

****

"Very good, Draco. I think that's it for the day. You're almost up to the lessons from the beginning of this week," Hermione stated as she picked up her notes and filed them in her bag. They had just finished their second session and the Slytherin was picking things up nicely. Of course, Blaise Zabini's presence helped keep him focused and occasionally pointing out something she missed helped a lot.

Draco flipped his book open to the chapter the class covered on Monday. It was Wednesday, which meant he wasn't far behind, thanks to their tutoring sessions. He watched Hermione pack her things and felt a slight pain in his heart; that is, if he was willing to admit it to himself, which he wasn't.

"I'm glad you're helping him out, Hermione," Blaise remarked as he noticed the forlorn look on his best friend's face. "He was too stubborn to listen to my tips."

She reached the door with her book bag on her shoulder. With a small smile, Hermione replied, "I'm glad to do it. I look at it as refreshing the lessons for myself. Hey, I was wondering, maybe Ginny and I could run into you guys down in Hogsmeade on Saturday. Harry has something he has to do and can't join us until lunch."

Draco face lit up, but quickly covered it up with a neutral look. "Sure, maybe we'll run into you two."

"Good. I need to drop my bag off before dinner. I'll be seeing you," she mentioned as she walked out of the Charms room and closed the door behind her.

"You've got it bad, mate," Blaise chuckled and patted his friend on the shoulder. "But look on the bright side; she set up a tentative date with you for Saturday."

Draco sat on top of the wooden desk behind him and started tapping his wand against his legs. "I wouldn't exactly call it a date. She used the words 'run into', meaning nothing definite. Besides, she's bringing Weaselette with her. I don't need a bloody chaperone."

With a heavy sigh, the raven haired Slytherin sat on the table across from him. "Yet again, this proves that I am the smarter of the two of us. She could not come out and ask you on a date because she is still dating the Boy Wonder. She also made sure Ginny comes along so if someone sees something, it won't seem like you two are on a date."

"And the fact you have a crush on the little redhead means nothing to you," Draco smirked as he tossed his Charms book at his smug friend.

Blaise caught the book and flipped through it as he commented, "That, my friend, just happens to be a perk to being your best friend. One of the few, I may add. I think things are coming along great between you two. I can see the way she looks at you that her heart is slowly accepting you. Now, don't go and fuck it up."

Draco hopped off the table and buttoned the few clasps on his black robe. He took his book from Blaise's hands as they walked out of the room. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Anytime, Draco. Anytime."

* * *

Hermione sat on the couch in the common room with her feet stretched out and her shoes on the floor next to her. She was reading the fourteenth chapter of the Charms book she received for her birthday as she nibbled on a sugar quill. Harry came down the steps from the boys' dormitory after a quick shower to get all the sweat off from the Quidditch practice after dinner. Lifting her legs, he sat down next to her and placed her legs on his lap. "So, darling. Where were you before dinner? I looked for you in the library but I didn't see you there."

She tentatively lowered her book and took the candy out of her mouth. "Oh, I was just helping another student with their Charms work. Did you need me for something?"

"No, I just love to be near my pretty girlfriend whenever possible. Is that a crime?" he teased as he ran his hand up and down her knee, where smooth skin was exposed.

Hermione leaned over to place the items in her hands by her shoes and bent over to kiss Harry on the cheek. "Not in my books, it's not. Now, what is happening Saturday morning that I can't be escorted to Hogsmeade by my knight in shining armor?"

He chuckled as he maneuvered their bodies so they were lying next to each other on the large piece of furniture. "Remus wrote this morning saying he was coming here to review my Occlumency lessons and staying for day. I was thinking once we were done, I'd invite him to have lunch with us at The Three Broomsticks. That's if you don't mind, Mione."

"Of course I don't mind. That's a wonderful, thoughtful idea. I haven't seen him since we came back to school, and I'd love to catch up with him. Too bad he can't be around here more. I really miss having him as a Professor," Hermione stated as she snuggled up against her boyfriend's warm chest. The sound of his heart beating was soothing to her.

As they lay there in silence, she noticed he began to snore lightly; he was fast asleep. Hermione closed her eyes as her thoughts turned away from the guy's arms she was in to another young man who was becoming a part of her heart. She wasn't sure if the new feelings for Draco Malfoy were a good thing or not, but it was not going to ruin the relationship with her sweet boyfriend and best friend.

* * *

It was a little after eleven when she woke Harry up to go to their separate rooms. Hermione, however, did not sleep well and ended up arriving to breakfast late just as the owl post was coming in. The normal seat between Harry and Ginny was open as she yawned and sat down. Her boyfriend began to put a few things on her plate as she unrolled the Daily Prophet. Her eyes froze when she read the headline:**Malfoy Pardoned and Released**

Several gasped and whispers filled the hall as others read their papers. Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco and Blaise leave the hall in a hurry. Ron muttered, "What's everyone going on about?"

Hermione decided to start reading out loud.

_"Lucius Malfoy was pardoned by the Minister of Magic and released an hour later. The Minister stated that there was a mix up in the investigation and that the trial was conducted with too much haste. He apologized to Mr. Malfoy and his family for the Ministry's mistakes. When released, Mr. Malfoy only stated he was glad the matter was cleared and couldn't wait to get back to his normal life again."_

"What in the hell is Fudge thinking? Man, Malfoy is going to be even more insufferable now that daddy dearest is free again," Ron stated as he took another bite of his biscuit.

Harry took the paper from Hermione and continued to read as he could tell Ron just made a mistake. She leaned across the table and spoke in a dangerously low tone. "I don't like the fact that Lucius is out as much as you do, but Draco is his son and that doesn't mean he'll turn out like his father. Give Draco a break for once."

With that she stormed out of the hall, none but the few around them knowing what their argument was about. Ron sat there in shock and muttered, "Since when is he Draco?"

"I don't know, but I am going after her. Ginny, stay and keep him here for me," Harry ordered as he followed the pissed off Hermione Granger out of the Great Hall.

After twenty minutes, he finally found her on top of the Astronomy tower as she looked out over the courtyard. He propped himself against the wall as he caught his breath. Within seconds, he managed to find the breath to speak, "Okay, what was that all about?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. "Nothing. I was just shocked by it and I know Malfoy will be glad his father is out. That doesn't make him right about his father but… Ugh, I don't know."

"Tell me what's bothering you, hon," Harry pleaded as he grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over the top of it.

"The student I have been tutoring has been Malfoy. Don't get mad at me. Nothing happened. There have only been two study sessions and Zabini was there the whole time."

The top of the tower was silent for a second after her statement and she felt the need to continue. "I didn't tell you who the student was because he didn't want it going around that he needed help from the 'Gryffindor know-it-all', as he put it. I'm sorry I kept it from you, but there is nothing to be mad about."

"I am not thrilled that you are helping the git with Charms, but since Zabini is there, I guess it is okay. But you could've told me and I would've understood to begin with, and I wouldn't have said anything, even to Ron. I trust you, Hermione," he stated as he cupped her face with his hands.

Hermione kissed him and pulled him into a tight hug as she fought the urge to cry. Harry was being very understanding, and yet she still felt as if she was betraying him with the weird feelings she felt towards the Slytherin Prince. But at least she felt better that she wouldn't have to lie about the study sessions anymore. A silent wish rang through her heart that those feeling for Draco would go away too.


	7. Chances Meetings in Hogsmeade

**Title: The Given Choices (7?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** R (in later chapters)

**Pairing(s):** HP/HG, DM/HG, RL/BB,

**Disclaimer:** The characters are JK's. I just enjoy using them for my own amusement. ;) Yes, I have made one little change to the JK's characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa cousins, not sisters.** It would get rather sticky with Draco and Hermione, if I did not change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** This story's plot bunny is from Chrissy and is my take on the family's story. This is for an archive under my penname, not my joint author name Jesstina Malfoy. Please review and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY unhappy.

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger.

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

"Okay, the coast is clear, Hermione. Now, tell me: why do I need to be primped up? Just to go to Hogsmeade!" Ginny said as she walked alongside her best friend as they made their way toward the end of the village.

About ten minutes before leaving the dorm, Hermione came in and took a wand to Ginny's outfit. It was a nice cool autumn day, so Ginny had picked out a pair of her worn out blue jeans that were comfortable and a navy sweater that her mom had given her last Christmas. Well, that was what she _was _wearing when 'Little Miss Wand-waving Golden Girl' showed up.

After all the other girls in her dorm left, Hermione started to adjust her outfit and hair. Ginny's jeans were a lot tighter. Hermione said it was to show off her tiny waist but the bootleg style was to make her look taller. The brunette even shrunk the sweater a little to cling to Ginny's torso and then gave it a v-neck to show a little cleavage.

_Okay, what happened to the REAL Hermione Granger?_ Ginny had no idea. The bookworm that she knew and loved was suddenly as fashion savvy as Lavender, not that she was complaining. The redhead received a lot more looks from male passersby, yet Hermione had never worried about her own appearance, let alone someone else's.

Today, even Hermione looked like she was dressed to impress. The plum corduroy pants were tight against her to show off the nice curves she had. The black top was simple bottom-down rayon blouse. Well, it would've been _just_ simple if the buttons had started above her bosom. Ginny almost stared as Hermione pulled her to the corner of the road because her best friend was showing a good bit of cleavage. Anyone taller than her could probably see straight down her blouse.

With a hard tug, Hermione pulled open the door to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and the redhead followed as the bell above the door chimed. The shop had several bookcases with every book a person could imagine about quills and where they came from. Along with the three glass cases that held a variety of quills, inkbottles, quill carry cases, and special parchment papers. At the back of the store from a door behind one of the glass cases, an elderly man with thick white hair and large framed glasses with a small, thin nose stood. His high voice squeaked as he saw the girl, "Ah, Miss Granger. It is a pleasure to have you stop by today. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I am just going to look at some of your quill cases. I received a very special quill and I am looking for something special to hold it in. I'll let you know when I am ready," Hermione commented as she peered down into a case with about fifty quill cases of different styles and made of a variety of materials. Ginny approached the glass and bent down to inspect the ones in the right-hand corner.

Then bell chimed as the door opened again and then closed quietly. The owner came out and walked around the edge of the counter as he approached the newest customer. "Back so soon, Mr. Malfoy? This is a pleasure I ca-"

"Thank you. I'll just look around and call if I find anything I am interested in," the voice of Draco Malfoy interrupted the man from somewhere behind them. Hermione began to nibble on her lip as Ginny froze at her friend's right side upon hearing the silky tone.

The owner walked back through the door as the blonde Slytherin approached the brunette's left side. Draco leaned on the glass she was looking at. The way he was positioned showed off his firm arse in those slim khaki pants but the gray sweater made his Quidditch muscles very noticeable and drool-worthy. He spoke again, "Aren't these two quills the loveliest you've ever seen, Blaise?"

Ginny's heart-skipped a beat as the raven-haired Slytherin approached her other side and smiled as he looked her up and down. Blaise Zabini wore a button-down black oxford shirt and a dark-blue pair of jeans that looked as if they were tailored just for his sexy body. "The best looking quills in Hogwarts or Hogsmeade."

"What a surprise running into you two!" Hermione stated as she tossed the blonde a sly smile and Ginny's mouth dropped open as she realized that this was all planned, including her outfit. The redhead turned to glance at the dark haired beauty to her right as he innocently glanced over the cases in front of him; however, her best friend's voice got her attention. "I was admiring these quill cases for a lovely quill I received for my birthday. What do you think, Malfoy? The red case with the gold clasp or the black one with a silver clasp?"

The blond bore his silver eyes into her chocolate brown ones as his face changed from questioning to surprise to amuse. He glanced down at the two she was referring to and pointed to the one on the left. "I think the black one with the silver is nice."

"You've never seen the qu-,"Ginny tried to state but Hermione foot stepped on hers. The redhead looked from her best friend to the Slytherin and then it dawned on her, "Oh, really. Well, never mind me."

Blaise moved from Ginny's side to Draco's as the blonde began to speak. "Here let me bu-," but was hit on the shoulder by Blaise, who gave him a look that said, 'shut up.'

The raven-haired Slytherin then patted his best mate on the shoulder and spoke loudly, "I'm in the mood for a butterbeer. What do you say, Draco?"

"Yes," Draco turned to Hermione, "that sounds like a good idea. Later, Granger. Weasley." He said with a smile.

After the bell chimed to mark their departure, Hermione held her hand up to stop Ginny from speaking. "Sir, I am ready to buy one of these cases."

Ginny stepped to the front of the store and peered through the window to watch the two handsome Slytherins head towards The Three Broomsticks. To her amazement, on their way there they passed several sets of cute girls but Blaise and Draco didn't pay attention to them. Hermione approached her as she closed the curtain of the window.

Once out of the shop, Ginny dragged her to the alley, which was on the side of the building. Hermione leaned against the wall as Ginny tapped her toe impatiently. When her best friend didn't say anything, Ginny threw her arms in the air as she asked, "Okay, what do you think you're doing?"

"I bought a quill case. I got a good deal on it."

"That quill was from Malfoy then?"

Her friend shrugged her shoulders as she tucked her hair behind her ears. "Yes, I figured that out when I saw the quill in there and when the owner made that comment about him being in recently."

"And he's the reason you altered my clothes?" Ginny questioned as her hands went to plant themselves on her hips.

"No," Hermione replied, "Blaise was the reason I altered your clothes, and I could tell he liked what he saw."

A small smile crept onto the redhead's lips, but she let out a sigh when she realized the girl was trying to distract her. "Look, you know I agree with you about Malfoy changing, to some degree. But what about Harry?"

The brunette moved her eyes to the street and back to her friend. "I am one of his best friends and his girlfriend. Neither has changed. I just want to give Draco the benefit of a doubt and I'm trying to befriend him. He knows that this is not a double date or anything. This is just a chance for us to become friends." Hermione stated.

"A chance for anything else?"

Hermione held Ginny's eyes as she spoke, "Not while I am dating Harry. I would never betray him like that. No matter who the guy is and for no reason."

Ginny, once again, began as she exhaled slowly, "Okay, I believe you," and linked elbows and headed out of the alley. "I am craving a butterbeer with a side of sexy Slytherin arse. Just because you're taken doesn't mean I can't flirt with the Quiet Slytherin."

"So true!" Hermione laughed as she passed the stores as they made their way toward The Three Broomsticks.

Just as they were reaching the Post Office, a man exited the store and ended up right in front of them. Ginny gasped and stopped in her tracks. Hermione saw the man with long, light blonde hair pulled back with a black ribbon. The robes were very expensive and his silver cane became visible as he turned around at the sound of Ginny's gasp.

There stood the recently released Lucius Malfoy, just as Hermione remembered him from the bookstore before her second year. He seemed a little thinner, but he was a sexy aristocratic nevertheless; and he wore the Malfoy smirk. The redhead made no move to speak but pulled Hermione far around and past him. Yet Mr. Malfoy stayed where he was and greeted the girls, "Well, if it is not my two favorite Gryffindors. It's a lovely day. Isn't?"

Both girls stopped in their footsteps and turned to look at the man, who had hurt them at various times through the years. Because of him, Ginny was introduced to the young Tom Riddle and still suffered nightmares of the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione had been petrified because Tom used Ginny's body to free the basilisk from the Chamber. In addition, both of them were there in the Department of Mysteries that night and had helped send him to Azkaban.

Hermione almost jumped when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, but was immediately calmed by the voice of Draco Malfoy. "Yes, father. It is a wonderful day. We were just about to have a butterbeer ourselves." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Breathe, Hermione. Trust me."

To her left, she noticed Blaise was standing behind her best friend with a protective hand on her hip. Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand as a sign of strength and held her chin high.

"Very good. You boys are looking well. Keep up the good work, Draco. I must be off. Good day, Draco, Blaise, Miss Weasley, and I cannot forget the lovely Miss Granger," the elder Malfoy stated as he left with a twirl of his robes and Disapparated.

At the same time, Hermione and Ginny released the breath they had been holding, but stood where they were for the moment and enjoyed the feeling of their protectors against their backs. The fingers of her left hand became intertwined with Draco's as he purred into her other ear, "He wasn't going to hurt you, Hermione."

Blaise spoke next as he let go of Ginny's body and continued to hold her hand as he led the way to the pub. "I think a drink is even more called for."

Hermione released the blonde Slytherin's hand as she glanced around to make sure no one had noticed. Draco walked next to her, "How did you know to come – help us?" she asked.

"Well, we stood outside the door and waited for you both. When you two beauties came into view, I wanted to meet up with you. Of course, it was a big surprise to see Father. But," Draco said as he opened the door for her. "Let's save our conversation about my father for another day. I think Weasley was able to get the back booth."

Hermione walked through the crowded tables to the back booth. It was not easily seen for it had a stack of empty crates on one side, a wall behind and one of the other side. Once she sat at the table for six, she noticed that Draco was no longer behind her. She stood up again and saw that he and Blaise were talking to Anthony Goldstein while they ordered the butterbeers. Ginny took the middle seat between two empty chairs and Hermione opted for the same on the other side.

The Slytherins came to their table after a minute with a glass mug in each hand. Blaise sat on the empty seat to Ginny's right, and Draco sat next to Hermione across from his friend. They placed the spare drinks in front of the girls as they started conversing about everything from school to Muggle literature.

Just as Blaise was asking about _Hamlet_, he was interrupted at the sound of a throat being cleared from behind his right shoulder. It was Harry and Ron, with their arms crossed over their chests in a disapproving manner, with Remus Lupin in between them. Harry had Occlumency lessons with him that morning, which was why her boyfriend was not able to come with her. Ron had wanted to see if he was able to help out at all.

The raven-haired Slytherin quickly got to his feet and stated, "Well, girls. Since your company has arrived, we will just be going. Nice to see you again, Prof- Mr. Lupin, sir."

"Of course, Zabini isn't?" Remus asked as he shook the young man's hand and watched Malfoy rise to his feet from beside Hermione.

Draco pushed in his chair as he spoke and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Thank you for the wonderful conversation."

Suddenly, a blur of events occurred at once. Harry's right fist met Draco's mouth. "Don't you lay a hand on my girlfriend, you bastard," he yelled. Ron had tried to hold him back, however was unsuccessful. Hermione and Ginny jumped to their feet and shouted, "No, Harry!" Lupin held Blaise back from making the situation any worse. And the whole establishment went to a dead silence from the sign of a possible fight.

Draco moved back to glare at Harry and then stepped right up to him, toe-to-toe. With the back of his pale hand, a small amount of blood was removed from his mouth. Hermione saw that the Slytherin was trying to calm his anger down. "You're going to regret doing that. That I promise you, because this is not over," Draco's voice was dangerously low as he warned his old nemesis.

Both Slytherins left, and a flurry of whispers started as Hermione's chest heaved up and down with her own anger. Harry stared at her with just as much anger that caused her fists to clench up and then relax. She picked up her bag from the quill store and stood in between him and Ginny, who stood behind her best friend for support. "You shouldn't have done that," Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"He had no ri-"

She interrupted her boyfriend, "Don't you pull this possessive shit with me, Harry James Potter," she yelled. "I am more than capable of taking care of myself. It wasn't as if he kissed me or anything. You overreacted!" Hermione then walked away from him. "Do you still need to speak with me?" she asked as she passed Remus.

"Yes, Hermione. I'll come get you right before dinner," Lupin replied as he stopped Harry from saying anything and making matters twice as bad.

With that said, she glared at her pissed off boyfriend as she dared him with her eyes to say one word to her. Wisely, Harry took a seat at the table next to Ron as he watched the girls leave The Three Broomsticks.


	8. A Look at the Past

**Title: The Given Choices (8?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** R (in later chapters)

**Pairing(s):** HP/HG, DM/HG, RL/BB,

**Disclaimer:** The characters are JK's. I just enjoy using them for my own amusement. ;) Yes, I have made one little change to the JK's characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa cousins, not sisters.** It would get rather sticky with Draco and Hermione, if I did not change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** This story's plot bunny is from Chrissy and is my take on the family's story. This is for an archive under my penname, not my joint author name Jesstina Malfoy. Please review and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY unhappy.

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger.

_**Chapter Eight**_

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," Hermione replied as she lay on her stomach on her bed in the sixth years' dorm room.

Ginny opened the door and leaned on the doorframe. She looked at her depressed friend and said, "Remus is downstairs, just arrived and the boys already went down for dinner."

The brunette nodded, and with great effort, she pushed herself up and off the soft mattress. After the events from that morning in Hogsmeade, she didn't have much energy or an appetite. Slowly Hermione followed her friend down the steps and into the common room. Remus Lupin stood in a pair of gray slacks and a dark-brown sweater. When he saw Hermione, she noticed a hint of happiness in his eyes but then replaced by something that looked like worry.

"You look very lovely today, Hermione. I would have said so earlier but the time – didn't seem right," Lupin stated as he offered her his arm.

She took his arm and silently wondered what was going on. A letter had arrived earlier in the week from him asking to spend sometime talking. Their conversations were never pre-arranged however, they noticed, on several occasions, they would last for hours. The day at Hogsmeade had been on her mind most of the week that she had forgotten about the talk he wanted to have.

As Remus led her through the corridors, he was occasionally greeted by students who had been there during his one-year of teaching as professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Their final destination was the Room of Requirement.

The room had been affix for a small dinner setting with a round table with two places already set. A warm glow from the candles gave the room a comfortable atmosphere. The linens of the tablecloth and the napkins were a dark red color and the rest was the same as the Great Hall.

Lupin pulled out her chair as she sat down and then seated himself. He clapped his hands once and a meal of salad, shrimp, onion rings, macaroni and cheese, and a pitcher of butterbeer appeared. The sight made her lick her lips; this was a meal of her favorite foods minus dessert. Even though she didn't have an appetite when she first walked in, Hermione did once she smelled the cheddar cheese that covered the long noodles.

The delicious meal went smoothly as they ate, drank, and chatted from things like school to the places he traveled for the Order since they last spoke. Once they were done with their dinner, the plates cleared themselves and were replaced by a slice of chocolate cheesecake, which was both of their favorite.

After Hermione took her last bite of the silky dessert, she laid her fork across her plate and spoke, "Now, that was a fabulous dinner. As much as I have enjoyed all this, I don't think you asked me here to talk about school or the goings of your travels. What is it, Remus?"

With a heavy sigh, Lupin swirled the tea in the cup that arrived with the cheesecake. "I was hoping to have a serious conversation with you that requires a lot of maturity and understanding. Both of which I know you possessed and probably, like myself, had it even before you came to Hogwarts."

"Why thank you, Remus," Hermione smiled at his compliment.

"Have you ever done something so awful that you blocked it out of your normal memory but something so very special ended coming from it?" he asked as he got up from his chair and helped her with hers.

Hermione got to her feet, "I don't know what you mean," she replied.

With a swish of his wand the table and chairs were gone, the only objects in the room were themselves and the candles that flickered on the walls. From his pocket, he pulled out a small black glass ball about the size of a large marble and was flat on the bottom. Remus placed her body across from his on either side of the ball. He looked at her as he asked, "Have you ever heard of a Remembrsphere?"

"Yes, they are a more complicated than a Remembrall. They allow a person to physically get into a memory, much like a Pensieve. But it doesn't hold memories just replays a certain one at a particular moment," Hermione recalled as he watched her memory at work.

"If I was still a professor, I'd give you ten points for that. Very good. The Headmaster let me borrow one for the evening. Now, I am going to take you into a memory of mine that I regret but which something good came of it. Take my hands," Remus explained as he held his wand in one hand with her hand around it and intertwined their free hands.

A strong rush of wind circled them as the glass ball started to glow a bright purple. Suddenly, they were standing in a place she had been before. The two of them were standing in the middle of The Hog's Head which was partially empty except for a pair a couple bickering by the farthest end of the bar.

Suddenly, the door to the inn was opened and a hooded figure in a brown cloak closed the door behind them as it approached the end of the bar. A hand withdrawed from the cloak and set down a shot glass, "A Firewhiskey," it stated to the bartender.

"Who is this? That's you I take it," she asked as the hooded figure took a seat on one of the tall wooden stools.

Remus watched the person throw back the amber drink and set the glass down. "Yeah, that's me age around nineteen. More precisely just after James announced that Lily and he were expecting their first child – Harry, but he wasn't named at that point." The young hooded Remus ordered another as the elder continued to talk, "They were so thrilled and I was truly happy for both of them."

"But I was also lonely. At that point, I had never been in a serious relationship and feared to be in one; because I thought as soon as I told them my secret, they would leave me," Remus explained as his younger self ordered his third shot.

Then, behind Hermione, she heard someone walking down the wooden steps that must've led to the inn's rooms. Hermione turned around and saw a young woman, who looked about eight-teen, dressed in black robes that looked very expensive. But the robes did not hold Hermione's attention; it was the young lady's appearance. She had long thick wavy hair that was as jet black and had beautiful gray eyes.

As the young woman in the memory passed Remus and Hermione, something about her tugged at Hermione's brain but she couldn't place it. The young witch carried an air of arrogance with that pretty face and nice figure. Yet, why she was staying at a place like this, it didn't make sense to Hermione.

As she approached the bar a few stools away from Remus, the bartender automatically pulled out a clean glass from somewhere under the counter and poured her some red wine. A few silent moments passed as they watched the witch stare at the young man that was still hidden under his hood. It seemed like she was trying to figure if she had known who he was.

With glass in hand, she approached Lupin at the end of the bar, "Well, I would never expect you here and without your three friends," she said. "I always thought you went everywhere together. I'm surprised Sirius let you out of his sight but maybe he is preoccupied with one the stupid girls that just line up for a chance at him."

"Leave me be. Another shot," Remus stated as he laid the money down and picked up his refilled drink and took it to a booth in the back. The young witch followed him after she got her own refill on the wine.

Just as the two young people started to banter quietly in the booth a few feet away from them, just out of hearing distance, the elder Remus spoke up, "It's funny. This was the first time a woman tried to flirt with me and I admit I was very wasted by this point."

The young woman moved out of the booth and kissed the top of Remus's hand as she headed back toward the stairs. The young Lupin played with the rim of the glass before he got up from the booth at went to the bar. More money was placed down as he got one more shot of Firewhiskey.

"Give me your hand, Hermione," Remus stated as his younger form went up the stairs after the pretty witch. Suddenly, the inn disappeared and they were back in the Room of Requirement. He bent over and picked up the glass ball, which he tucked into his pocket. The room now had two loveseats and a small coffee table with a tea service ready.

They each took a seat on the separate loveseats and made their drinks in silence. Then after a few sips, Remus began, "That was something I tried for years to forget. I don't remember the details after that clearly but you can guess to yourself what happened afterwards."

Hermione tucked her feet under her as she commented, "I think everyone is allowed one night they'd rather forget. But you said something good came from all of this. What was that?"

He leaned over and placed the cup on the glass table as he watched her face. With a worried look, he spoke, "I just recently found out that nine months later that a baby was born. She never told me and I don't exactly know what happened but I know a few details. When she was in labor, she was in the country near a Muggle hospital. As she crossed a country road, she collapsed in the middle of the road and was almost hit by a car. The driver was able to miss her but he ended hitting a fence very hard that left both him and his pregnant wife unconscious."

Hermione was shocked by his story but listened on without saying a single word. He continued, "A few hours later, the young woman from my tryst woke up and discovered herself in the Muggle hospital with no longer a baby in her abdominal. A nurse came in to tell her that she collapsed due to complications and that she would never have a child again. The young witch was confused and left the hospital without the child."

"What about the couple in the car?" Hermione asked.

"They were both alive but the wife was in labor when they were driving to the hospital when they hit the fence, their baby did not survive and they adopted the infant. However, they did not know the child was of a witch and a werewolf. The child was raised happily as if she was their own and they loved her very much but never told her of her heritage because they were unaware," he explained as he watched the wheels turn in Hermione's head with each piece of information she processed.

Her face turned a lighter shade as her breaths became more frequent. "Who is - " she began to say as she tried to get the words that didn't want to come, "Who is your daughter?"

Remus stood and then knelt in front of her as he took her shaking hands in his and stated, "You are, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes closed at Remus's words that she was adopted by the Grangers and was actually his daughter. Her mind was confused by all of the information from the past few minutes but one question forced itself out of her lips. "Do you even know who my birth mother is?"

His face went still and rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. His eyes then focused on her small hands as he whispered, "It doesn't matter. Don't ask."

"It doesn't matter! Don't ask! It might not matter to you and you may want to forget but I want to know," Hermione yelled as she pushed off his hands and got to her feet. "No, I don't want to know, I demand to know. And if you don't tell me, I'll find out on my own and you know I will."

Remus slowly got to his feet and tried to take a step to her but she stepped back, and was now about two feet from the door. With a heavy sigh, he finally admitted, "Bellatrix Black."

She shook her head and tried to fight off the lightheaded feeling that was taking over. Hermione bolted from the room leaving a worried Remus behind. Tears rolled down her face as she ran through the corridors not carrying what time it was or who saw her. All the thoughts swirled in her brain as she continued to run not knowing where she was going. When the pain in her head was finally too much to bear, Hermione lost all feeling and fell to the ground.

* * *

Please review! 


	9. Letters of Concern

**Title: The Given Choices (9?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** R (in later chapters)

**Pairing(s):** HP/HG, DM/HG, RL/BB,

**Disclaimer:** The characters are JK's. I just enjoy using them for my own amusement. ;) Yes, I have made one little change to the JK's characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa cousins, not sisters.** It would get rather sticky with Draco and Hermione, if I did not change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** This story's plot bunny is from Chrissy and is my take on the family's story. This is for an archive under my penname, not my joint author name Jesstina Malfoy. Please review and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY unhappy.

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger.

* * *

**_Chapter Nine Letters of Concern_**

"You need to wait in my office, Remus. I know you are worried but she needs time. If she wants to talk, I'll send someone for you. Now, she should be waking any moment by what Poppy said. Go and take Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter with you," the words of Dumbledore came through as she slowly began to awake but had not opened her eyes.

After hearing the doors open and close, she let out a heavy sigh and looked up to find the headmaster watching her. "Good afternoon, Miss Granger. You gave all of us a good scare. But I am glad to see you awake at last."

"How long was I asle- uncons- whatever," she stated frustratingly as she draped her arm over her eyes.

The old wizard chuckled as he sat in the chair next to her bed in the infirmary. "About forty-two hours from the time Mr. Malfoy found you and brought you here."

At that, Hermione sat up in her bed so fast that it made her head start to pound. Slowly she lay back down as she asked, "Where did you and Draco find me? Where was I?"

"You were found unconscious near the doors of the library when Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini were exiting it. Mr. Malfoy carried you here as Mr. Zabini ran to retrieve Severus. Now, don't you worry at all. No one but Remus, Severus, and I know your secret but we have a feeling that _she_ does know. Everyone else was told that you must have been over doing it, which is quite easy to believe," Albus admitted as he pulled out a small box of sugar-covered jellies. "Poppy had to threaten all of your dear friends within an inch of their lives if they did not leave last night. It was quite a sight, seeing Miss Weasley hold both sets of boys; Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley and then Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini. That would've been a good show but too many causalities I'm afraid."

"Ugh. Don't remind me at that problem too," she sighed, as she just wanted to stay there and be left alone for the rest of the school year. Maybe for the next year as well.

The headmaster looked over to her with a gentle smile and a knowing twinkle in his eyes. That alone was infuriating to the young witch. He popped some candies into his mouth and tucked the candy back into his light-blue robes. "I have a feeling you are not in the mood to talk but you will be at some point. My door is always open for these types of problems but know that Remus will also want to talk more at some point. I'll tell him that when you are ready that you will contact him. These things take time, which is very understandable."

"You may stay here until dinner begins and then you could go back to your dormitory, while everyone is eating. But it might be a good idea to send word to those who are concerned that you are fine but just need some time. All concerned should be able to respect that. And if you wish to miss tomorrow's classes, I will send word to make absence approved."

He stood up and patted her on the shoulder as he began to walk away. Once Dumbledore was near the doors, Hermione spoke just loud enough for him to hear, "Thank you, Headmaster."

Madam Pomfrey made her eat something and then take another short nap but woke her in time to get back to her dorm while everyone was in the Great Hall. Once in the safety of the room, Hermione remembered what Dumbledore mentioned about letting those who were worried that she was okay. She sat down and wrote similar notes to Harry, Ron, Ginny, Zabini, and Malfoy that she was physically fine but just needed some time to deal thing some private issues.

The letters were addressed and left for a house elf to deliver. She changed into a comfy pair a shorts and a plain tee shirt to sleep in. With a similar note posted to her bedpost like the ones to her friends, Hermione closed the curtains, placed a spell to keep them closed and to keep the noises of her dorm mates out. Underneath her pillow she pulled out the Charms book she received for her birthday as she pushed her troubles out of her mind for the moment. After reading several chapters, sleep found its way back to the trouble girl.

The next morning, she awoke well while everyone else was in their classes. On her bedside table sat many notes with her name on them but decided to read the notes during breakfast. After a quick shower and a change into her clothes, she went down to the kitchens where Dobby happily got her a plate of fresh fruit and a couple pieces of toast. With food in hand, Hermione sat back on her bed and ate as she opened her notes.

The first one she read was from Ginny:

_Mione,_

_I have to say I was very scared when Ron told me that Draco had brought your body to the infirmary. Of course, I knew he was not responsible but it was hard as hell to keep the four of those prats from going at it when they saw each other. _

_Anyways, I don't know what happened during your talk with Remus but I figure that had to do with your fainting. No, I don't think the boys figured that out. They were to busy blaming each other (and themselves silently!) _

_I am here for you as soon as you are ready to talk about it, hun._

_Love from your best girl friend,_

_Gin_

The next was from Blaise:

_G., _

_I, of all people, know how much you love the library but fainting as your trying to reach it is a little too much. Really, I think your fixation of hardcover books is reaching a new extreme. _

_Hope you are feeling better and not reading a book but resting._

_Just know that I am around, if you need anything. _

_Z._

Then Ron's note was next in the pile:

_Mione,_

_I hope your doing all right. I don't know what ferret-boy and his quiet sidekick did but they'll pay when we find out. Don't worry; those Slytherins aren't that cunning to pull the wool over our eyes. Well, gotta go finish my essay for tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Ron_

_p.s._

_Harry is getting really worried about … everything. Just thought you should know._

The next note was from her boyfriend, Harry:

_Mione,_

_First of all, I hope you are feeling okay. I don't believe that you are overloaded because … I don't know I just don't think it's that. I haven't gotten a wink of sleep since you were placed in the infirmary. I don't know why Malfoy and Zabini found you but …I don't think they had anything to do with it. Okay, maybe I have a slight feeling they did but I know you trust them to some degree._

_Second, I am sorry for overacting with Malfoy but it's just that I don't like the idea of you being friends with him. And it seems like you are and I am just afraid he'll make a move on you. I love you, Hermione. The thought that he could take you away from me just makes me feel so … scared._

_If I have anything to do with your 'personal issues', please forgive me and just let me make it up to you. I don't know what I'd do without you, Mione._

_With all my heart,_

_Harry_

At that point, tears where streaming down her face as she read the last note that was from Draco:

_Hermione,_

_I really don't know what to say. This is my sixth attempt or so Blaise says since I've hit him with each crumpled up attempt. So, I am just going to write whatever comes to my mind. So, yes, you have been warned._

_That night when Blaise and I were leaving the library and found you knocked out on the floor. Truly, we found you that way. If we had done it, then I wouldn't carry you to the ward and Blaise wouldn't have retrieved Professor Snape. Please, Slytherins are cunning not stupid… Okay, I take that back. Blaise and I are NOT stupid but the rest of our year is._

_I noticed that you weren't at dinner that night but I figured you were reading in the library and simply did not keep track of the time. That's why Blaise and I looked there after dinner. But the youngest Weasley mentioned, as we waited to hear how you were, that Lupin had dinner with you to have some kind of talk with you. If something during that talk bothered you, you could possibly talk to me about it since I am a good listener. I am currently trying to ignore my former-best friend, Blaise, he laughs about me being a good listener. But I am, if it's important and I am sure it is, if it got you this upset._

_Okay, I need to wrap this up so I can kick his scrawny arse._

_Draco_

Hermione put the letters under her bed as she thought over the last two of them. Her heart told her that she loved Harry but she wasn't sure it was the forever love yet. But she pushed that to the side. She packed her bag with a quill and some parchment, Hermione decided that she could get some work for next week done. All her assignments for the current week had already been done and ready to turn in.

With her book bag on her shoulders, she headed towards the library, her mind drifted back to Draco. The feelings on that young man made her mind completely confused. A part of her wanted to just go back to the way it was. It just was so simple to ignore him. But there was something inside her that would miss him. Of course, he was very good looking but it was more than that.

The library was empty except for Madam Pince, who simply nodded as she entered and found her regular table. She pulled out her things as she continued to think. What was it about Draco Malfoy that made her want to befriend him and Blaise Zabini? The two, very intelligent guys from Slytherin was the type she should especially look out for. But just because they were in that house, did it make them bad people?

Draco had seemed to change and she had never known Blaise that much but he seemed nice enough. Yet, could she trust them? No, not completely. She trusted them enough to be alone in the same room with herself and Ginny but not too much more than that. This was still a tentative friendship and it would take time for more trust. Neither appeared to rush her into a friendship or anything else. The fact Draco was worried about her that night and went to find her meant a lot to Hermione; however, the fact earlier that day, they ran into Lucius Malfoy and he called her lovely. Something just didn't seem right.

Hermione's head was starting to hurt again as her thoughts started to run in fast motion. She got up and decided some nice little reading would help. With Hogwarts: A History under her arm, the pressure started to release and calm down again. The thoughts about certain Slytherins could wait for another time.


	10. Confessions

**Title: The Given Choices (10?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** PG-13 , R (in later chapters)

**Pairing(s):** HP/HG, DM/HG, RL/BB,

**Disclaimer:** The characters are JK's. I just enjoy using them for my own amusement. ;) Yes, I have made one little change to the JK's characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa cousins, not sisters.** It would get rather sticky with Draco and Hermione, if I did not change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** This story's plot bunny is from Chrissy and is my take on the family's story. Please see http:groups. or on my livejournal http: . Please review on either spot and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY unhappy. Thanks to my lovely and talented beta- Arlene (sparkle85).

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger.

* * *

_**Chapter Ten**_

The remainder of the week passed painfully slow for Hermione, and it was now Friday as and she had remained completely silent over the past four days; unless she was actually called on during class. During meals, she sat in between Ginny and Lavender and Harry still sat across from her but did not force her to say anything. He and Ron walked her to her classes and she let her boyfriend hold her hand as they walked. It was just that her heart wasn't in it and he still seemed very concerned about her.

The boys had walked her to the library before they left for practice because of the game against Slytherin the next day. Harry kissed her on her cheek before leaving as she found comfort of the old tomes and the peace and quiet. Well, it remained quiet for two hours until a certain blond sat next to her at the table she was reading at and he started to tap his fingers on the wood.

Hermione looked up into his silver eyes as he continued to drum on the large table with an 'I'm-so-innocent' look. Her silence went also for the two Slytherins until she suddenly spoke to this one. "Thank you for your note."

"You're welcome, and I am still here if you need to talk. Or I can talk because, as you once pointed out during one of our sessions, I love to hear myself talk," Draco stated as he leaned back, but held her eyes in some kind of a hold.

Hermione chuckled at his comment and she thought it was almost true to some degree. With her quill tucked into the book she was reading, she closed the cover as she spoke. "I'd rather not talk right now. But I'd like to listen to you talk about your family. That is, if you don't mind."

There was a long silence after her weird request, as he seemed to be considering her motives. Malfoy glanced around to make sure no one else was in the library and his fingers played with the edge of her book. "Well, contrary to popular opinion, most of them are quite normal and very intelligent. Yes, most of my family was in Slytherin but that doesn't make them, nor I, all bad.

"I won't deny that some of my family is power hungry but we do have limits of what we will not do. My father is an active member on the board of governors and he is a superbly brilliant businessman. My mother is the typical housewife of the manor and quite the social butterfly. Is there any other member you would like to hear about?" he asked as she traced the title of the book with her index finger.

"How well do you know – Bellatrix?" Hermione hesitantly asked and felt him cover one of her hands with his. She looked into his eyes as she saw something odd there and relaxed as his thumb caressed her smooth skin. There was something that didn't feel right about the conversation and she wondered if he already somehow knew her secret.

They both watched his hand on hers as he began to speak, "Even though she is something like a second aunt, I call her Aunt Bella. She is extremely intelligent and very cunning when she really wants something. For the things she believes in, Aunt Bella will stand up for them 'til the end. I will not deny that she is a Death Eater, but there is more to her than that label. Her skills with the wand are wonderful and her specialty is Charms, and her looks, as of recent, are very beautiful."

"You know my secret, don't you, Draco?"

He tipped her head up with his free hand and stared straight into her soul as he confessed, "Yes, I have known since the beginning of the summer when Aunt Bella came to the Manor. I did not say anything to you since I did not feel it was my place. Your secret is safe with Blaise and me." She raised her eyebrow at that last sentence. "A guy's got to tell his best mate. But he is great at keeping secrets."

"I see. Thank you for that, but I really don't feel like talking or listening anymore. Would you just mind sitting here with me?"

Draco pushed his body off the table and grabbed a book off the nearest shelf and took the seat across from her. His foot lightly rubbed against hers as he began to silently read the book. Hermione opened hers, for she was glad to have his company at the moment.

When it was about five minutes until dinner, Draco put his book away and silently offered her his hand to help her off her seat. They walked to the Great Hall in a comfortable silence, but went their separate ways as soon as they hit the door. She headed toward her table and her usual place next to Ginny but noticed Harry completely ignored her presence across the table from her.

Once Hermione was finished picking at her dinner, she went to get up and Harry followed her out as he whispered in a harsh tone, "We need to talk. Now."

"Okay," she replied as they walked out of the hall and headed straight to the still empty Gryffindor common room.

As soon as Hermione took a seat on the couch, he began to pace in front of her and asked, "Why don't you trust me? Or more to the point, why do you trust Malfoy more than your boyfriend?"

She gave him a puzzled look and stated, " I trust you completely."

"Oh, that's a laugh. You haven't spoken to me in almost a week and I come back early from practice to see you having a heart-to-heart with that blond ferret. What _is_ this secretthat you can't confide in me?" he almost yelled as his temper came close to boiling over.

"I can't tell you right now. You don't need to worry about it," Hermione spoke in a soothing tone with hopes to calm him down.

Harry sat down right next to her as he took her hands in his. "Please trust me and tell me whatever it is that is bothering you. And what does any of this stuff have to do with Malfoy or Bellatrix?"

"I can't, Harry!"

"I am trying my hardest to be a good best friend and boyfriend here. But it's hard when you can't be honest with me," he hissed as she got up in front of him, facing the blazing fire in the lit fireplace.

Hermione had reached her breaking point. "Fine, you want the honest truth. Okay! Last Saturday, Remus told me that the Grangers adopted me, that he is my father and Bellatrix Black is my mother, which was all because of a one-night stand. Are you happy now, Harry? Your girlfriend's mother is responsible for your godfather's death."

Sobs overwhelmed her body as hurt formed in Harry's eyes and he shook his head in disbelief. She went to her knees in front of him as she wept as he looked at her with much contempt and pain. A loud crash echoed through the common room as he threw a vase from the end table into a corner of the room. Harry cursed loudly, hissing a lot of obscenities as he left her alone in the room.

Hermione's heart grieved, as she feared that he would never come back to her because who her birth mother was. The only thing she knew was that she did not want to be in here when the rest of the housemates returned, who would also hate her once they found out who her mother was; they were due back any moment.

Hermione raced out of the portrait and ran through the corridors of the castle, not caring where her feet led her. She climbed up a tower as her tears continued to come. Once she was at the top of the Astronomy Tower, Hermione closed the door and went to her knees as she wept and her body shook with heavy movements.

Arms pulled her into a tight hug and let her cry against a strong chest. Hermione let it all out as a smooth male voice and familiar hands smooth down her hair and tried to soothe her with his soft words. "Shh. What happened, Hermione? You can tell me."

Yet, only more sobs came and Draco sat next to her and leaned against the wall. With little effort, he pulled the young, weeping woman into his arms as he cradled her in a calming nature. He repeated kind words; 'It's okay, Hermione. Everything will be okay. I'm not going anywhere,' over again and again until she stopped crying and fell asleep in his arms up at the top of the Astronomy tower.

The sign of light outside woke Hermione from her sleep but she noticed she was in an odd position. Before she opened her eyes, she stretched out her arms and legs until she heard a male voice speak, "Good morning, sleepy head."

Hermione sprung straight up as she realized that she was cradled in Draco Malfoy's lap with his cloak covering her body to keep her warm. She sat there stunned as he pushed a few stray hairs behind her ear and cupped her cheek gently with his hand. The feather-light touch of his thumb against her cheekbone sent a warm feeling to the pit of her stomach. Draco tilted his head and asked, "Are you feeling well enough to move? I currently can't feel my legs."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Draco," she replied and hurriedly got to her feet and offered him her hands to help him up. The blond slowly stretched his legs and then took her up on the offer to help him up.

He continued to hold her hands as he replied, "Think nothing of it. Of course, your timing could've been better. I'll be bloody tired during the game this afternoon but no big deal, really. Just one question before I walk you downstairs. Who made you cry? You don't have to tell me what happened, if you are not ready. But I want to know who did it."

"Harry," she said in barely a whisper. Hermione released his hands as her eyes looked away from his beautiful silvery-gray ones to the window. She closed her eyes as she heard his hands clench in what she was sure to be rage. "He has every right to be ups-"

Draco grabbed her arms and pulled her to him as he interrupted her. "I have no idea why you think he has _any _right to make you cry! There is nothing so awful that you are capable of doing to make you shed those tears. I don't know what happened, but Harry doesn't have that right! Do you hear me?"

Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. Draco sighed and pulled her into a hug as he tried to calm his temper. He was mad at her stupid excuse for a boyfriend, not at her. He whispered into her ear as he enjoyed the feeling of having her in his arms, just as he had enjoyed the feeling most of the night.

The Quidditch match came second to him at the moment she came barreling to the tower last night. Hermione didn't even see him at the window when she came in but it ripped his heart out to see her hurt. Then to find out it was Potter that caused her so much pain had pushed him over the edge. But he had to stay calm so he could settle her down. Draco pulled back a little when Hermione had stopped sniffling. He smiled at her slightly puffy eyes and cute little red nose.

"What?" she asked.

Draco took a step back but still held one of her hand as he opened the door. He chuckled, "I just think you look cute with that slightly red nose and innocent doe eyes. Lets go, I need to get a couple hours of sleep before I play this afternoon."

The castle was completely silent and the pair went unnoticed as they walked hand-in-hand back to the Gryffindor entrance. The portrait was asleep when they approached. Draco released her hand but not before kissing the top of her head once and his eyes watched her face for her blushed reaction. She leaned over and whispered, "Thanks for being there. And just between the two of us, good luck later on."

With that said, Draco gave her a slight bow and walked down the stairs to his own room. Hermione turned around, woke the lady, gave the password, and entered the common room but she was surprised to find it occupied.

On the couch, Harry seemed wide-awake but did not turn to her as she came in. There was an odd smell in the room as she quietly approached him. His eyes stayed focused on the dead embers in the fireplace. As soon as she was close enough, she saw he had a small glass of what looked to be Firewhiskey and an old piece of parchment in the other. Inwardly, she cursed herself at the scene because she knew that if one thing could've made things worse between her and her boyfriend, the Marauder's map would be that one thing.


	11. Aftermath

**Title: The Given Choices (11?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** PG-13 , R (in later chapters)

**Pairing(s):** HP/HG, DM/HG, RL/BB,

**Disclaimer:** The characters are JK's. I just enjoy using them for my own amusement. ;) Yes, I have made one little change to the JK's characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa cousins, not sisters.** It would get rather sticky with Draco and Hermione, if I did not change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** This story's plot bunny is from Chrissy and is my take on the family's story. Please review and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY unhappy. Thanks to my lovely and talented beta- Arlene (sparkle85).

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger.

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Hermione slowly walked around to a spot between Harry and the dead fire. He raised his haunted emerald eyes to hers as he tossed the last of the Firewhiskey down his throat. The empty glass was laid on the side table as he simply stated, "Well, morning."

"It wasn't what you think, Harry," she spoke as he leisurely stretched his arms behind his head and leaned back against the couch.

Her boyfriend gave her a chilling smile as he replied, "I'm sure it wasn't. It couldn't have been that small Hermione Granger dot on top of Draco Malfoy's small dot all night long in the Astronomy Tower, now, could it?"

Hermione stared at the parchment still clenched in his hand as her body began to feel very tired, both physically and emotionally. Her fingers ran around the hem of her shirt, as time seemed to pass painfully slow. "Nothing happened. After you left, I ran to the tower sobbing. I didn't even know he was there until he tried to calm me down. He just held me as I cried for hours. The only hand he laid on me was as a friend comforting another friend. Would you be sitting here drunk and pissed off if it was Ron instead of Draco?"

"No, I trust Ron."

"But you don't trust me. Do you believe me when I say nothing happened last night between me and Draco?" she asked as her temper built brick by brick within her.

Harry stood upright until he was about an inch in front of her face. As they stood there all she wanted to do was hit him or pull him into a hug, but the latter was not a winning idea at the moment. There was pain in his eyes but it was surrounded by hate. One word from his lips showed his heart. "No."

That one tiny word stabbed her heart and pulled its blade down as she felt her heart bleed. She no longer tried to stop the tears that ran down her cheeks as she hissed, "I have no reason to lie to you because I did nothing wrong. Do you want to inspect my body for his bite marks? Hmm. Do you what to see if you can smell him on me? Don't you want to make sure he didn't take my virginity up in the tower last night? You are my boyfriend I – "

"Were," he coldly stated.

"Were? Since, when did that change? Last night, after you got mad because of whom my birth mother is? Or was it when you took your first sip of Firewhiskey?"

His eyes almost burned holes in hers from the rage she felt flowing through his body. With a few deep breaths, Harry took a step back as he headed to the stairs that led to the boy's dorm. Ron was just coming down and looked to Harry, then to Hermione. The raven hair wizard turned on the first step and stated, "Our relationship ended the moment you were in Malfoy's arms. Now, I have to get a few hours sleep before I beat the living shit out of your new lover during the match."

As soon as he disappeared from view, her shaking hand picked up the vase he had earlier broken and repaired. The crystal vase smashed into thousands of little pieces as she threw it at the wall with all her might. Her other best friend ran to her side and pulled her into a hug as she wailed into his chest. Hermione cried as she muttered, "I didn't cheat on him, Ron. Please believe me. I didn't. I didn't."

"Shhh. Calm down and tell me how this all started," the redhead softly spoke as he led her to the couch.

Hermione wiped her eyes with her sleeves as she started, "I guess the first thing to explain is the reason behind my fainting spell last weekend. Remus had invited me to dinner."

* * *

In the dungeons, a talk was occurring in the Slytherin common room. Draco was pacing around the room as Blaise sipped his hot cup of coffee. The silent Slytherin had insisted on some caffeine before he let his best friend explain where he was last night and why he was so bloody mad. Once Blaise felt ready for the explanation, he sank deeper into the leather arm chair and spoke, "Okay, Draco. Why don't you start with where you where last night?"

The blond stopped pacing as he dropped his exhausted body into the chair in front of Blaise. He ran his fingers through his fine, light-colored hair as replied, "Just after eating, I headed to the Astronomy Tower to help clear my head. I stayed there for about twenty minutes when Hermione came in, completely in tears. We stayed there all night."

"Way to go, Draco. I never doubt-"

"No, nothing happened," the blond interrupted, then continued his explanation, "She fell asleep in my arms. I didn't have the heart to wake her. Then she just told me that Potter was the one that made her cry."

Blaise raised his eyebrow and then took another sip of the dark brown liquid. He swirled the drink and stated, "I had a feeling something was not right. He seemed very standoffish to her all through dinner last night. But her back was to me, so I couldn't tell what she was feeling."

"She didn't tell me what their fight was about but she tried to say that he had the right to be mad at her. Why the bloody hell would he have the right to make her cry?" Draco asked as he flung his legs over the side of the chair and got more comfortable.

"Well, I think it could've been one or two things, but possibly both. The first thing is that she finally told him about Bella. Being the daughter of a Death Eater probably will not sit well within the Gryffindor house. And the other thing could've been about you," the raven-haired friend commented as he pulled out his wand to light the fire inside the cold common room.

Draco sighed as he rested his head on the corner of the leather chair and watched the flames come to life in the fireplace. "I haven't done anything recently. I mean, we did spend some time together in the library before dinner but nothing happened. Oh by the way, Hermione knows that you and I know about Aunt Bella."

"You mean Second Aunt, don't you?" Blaise snickered as he ducked the pillow being aimed at his head. "Okay, fine. Be as incorrect as you want. Just don't spill the java, man."

Draco got up and stretched his long body with a groan as he stated, "Yes, I see the coffee is more important than me. Look, I need to get some sleep before the game. A certain Seeker might be looking for blood on the pitch."

"Yeah, yours," Zabini laughed and Draco smiled lazily at that statement but did not deny it. The blond walked off to the dorm as the other Slytherin started to wonder what made Hermione's boyfriend so angry, and if he noticed that she had not slept in her bed last night.

* * *

"So, that's when you came down the stairs, Ron. I promise on my Grandmother's grave that nothing happen between me and Malfoy." The pain in her voice was very real as she rested her head on her other best friend's shoulder.

Ron had stayed quiet through her whole tale and did nothing but put an arm around her as she kept going. They were still the only two in the common room because it was Saturday and the fact that it was seven in the morning insured their privacy for about one more hour. The word 'shock' did not equal the feeling he felt when Hermione had told him about Remus and Bellatrix. He had understood why Harry was so upset, but his best friend had over-reacted.

Ron chastely kissed the top of her head and then responded, "Well first off, that woman may be your birth mother but she is not your _real_ mum. Secondly, I still don't trust the ferret but I do trust you and believe that nothing happened. You just need to give Harry some time and space."

Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes as she yawned. Then she hugged him tightly before she got to her feet. She forced her eyes open as she replied, "Yeah. Well, having our friendship back is more important than our relationship at this point. With everything we are each going through, I think maybe it is for the better that it ended. If it is meant to be, then we'll get back together some time. But I have figure out how I feel about all of this. Thanks for listening to me. I think I need to get some more shut eye."

"That's a good idea. Also, I wouldn't go to the game if I were you. I think seeing you might make things worse for him on the field. He doesn't need the distraction. It's going to be hard enough to convince him not to kill Malfoy. Get some sleep and then something to eat. I'll check on you after the game. I'm going to go grab a few things from the kitchen," Ron stated as he got up and headed out the out the portrait hole.

Hermione shook her head as her feet slowly led her to the warmth of her bed. Within a few minutes, she was changed and tucked soundly in the bed. All she wanted to do was to stop thinking about Harry and Draco enough to get to sleep. After about a half an hour, her mind finally let sleep take over but no dreams came to her, which was probably for the best at the moment.


	12. A Book and a fight

**Title: The Given Choices (12?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** PG-13 , R (in later chapters)

**Pairing(s):**HP/HG,DM/HG, RL/BB,

**Disclaimer:** The characters are JK's. I just enjoy using them for my own amusement. ;) Yes, I have made one little change to the JK's characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa cousins, not sisters.** It would get rather sticky with Draco and Hermione, if I did not change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** This story's plot bunny is from Chrissy and is my take on the family's story. Please review and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY unhappy. Thanks to my lovely and talented beta- Arlene (sparkle85).

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

The dorm room had either remained quiet enough for Hermione to sleep until two in the afternoon or she was so tired that she slept through all the normal commotion. She had figured it was probably the latter. After a hot shower and a bowl of soup from the kitchens, she sat in the library as she worked on the Potions essay due for Snape in two weeks from Monday.

She sat at a table far away from her normal spot, because the window at her usual table faced the Quidditch pitch. If she stared out the window, she would start thinking about Quidditch, which would lead her to thinking about two Seekers that she did not want to think about at the moment. So the white quill scratched as she worked in the silent room for a good two hours.

Once the essay was done, she pulled out the Charms book she had received for her birthday. With about fifty pages to go, Hermione opened the old tome to her marked spot and began to read. Just as she was about to start on chapter thirty-three, she noticed a marking on the chapter's title page. There was a little sketch of a wand with what looked to be sparks coming out from the top of it.

Curious as to if there was any other markings, Hermione flipped through the remaining pages as she came across the last page. There near the bottom edge was a date and initials.

_30th of December 1975 B.B._

_B.B.? Who with those initials would have given me this book? Of course, it could just be a second-hand –B.B. …Bellatrix Black! Bellatrix gave this to me for my birthday. But how would she know what day I was born? Duh, she gave birth to you. Of all people, she would know what day that was, even if she didn't want to…_

With a heavy sigh, Hermione closed the book and pushed it away from her. The tears were threatening to come back, but she was not about to let that happen any more that day. Her fingers lightly traced the title of the book as she remembered that Draco had told her just yesterday that Bellatrix was especially good with Charms. So, it was make perfect sense for her to send her only child a book she had used.

Hermione had to admit that Charms was also her specialty. Of course, she thoroughly enjoyed Transfigurations, but Charms had always made her want to learn more. _I wonder if that kind of stuff is passed on through the family, like eye color and such things. I wonder if I got anything from Remus._

Slowly she got up from her chair and walked over to the window that faced the Forbidden Forest. _I wonder what he is really good at. He was a very good Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I wonder what he does during his free time. I didn't get to spend too much time with him during the summer between his assignment and the full moon._

_Full moon. Full moon._

Hermione backed up as her face froze; she hadn't even thought of it. The words he had said replayed in her mind, _'However, they did not know the child was of a witch and a werewolf.'_

She dashed down the aisles that she remembered using when she had done that essay for Professor Snape in third year. Her finger lightly danced on the leather spines of the book as she chuckled and said in a rather Snapeish tone, "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

The small amount of humor, from her reflection on that particular class when Snape had stood in, made re-reading some of the book easier. She had checked out three of the books and headed out the door of the library when she saw Ron walking toward her. He was still in his Quidditch robes and scratched behind his ear, which he did when he was trying to think of something. He stopped in front of her as he gave her a slight smile and stated, "You might want to follow me."

"What's wrong, Ron? Is Harry hurt? Where are we going? Tell me what's wrong," Hermione demanded as she started to follow her best friend through the corridors of the castle.

"No, Harry's fine for the most part. He has a few bruises and scratches but he's just getting looked over by Pomfrey. It was a long, rough game. Almost four hours. Of course, I am sure the fact that both Seekers were extremely tired did not help," the redhead explained as he continued to walk with her down the halls. He had been announced Captain of the team over the summer. All were excited and Harry had given him full support.

Hermione started to feel bad because she knew she was partly the reason why both were so tired. Ron tugged on her elbow and smiled to make her smile and continued on. "Don't worry about that, Hermione. Harry caught the Snitch, but Slytherin had enough points to win."

"Oh, Ron. I'm sorry. I'm sure you did a fine job as Keeper," she tried to console the redhead with a rather fragile Quidditch ego.

"No, I was doing a fine job, but I was worried about Harry. Many people were. It was so weird to see him play today. He was using Malfoy techniques and Malfoy played a clean game."

Hermione stood there in shock as she asked, "What?"

They were about ten feet from the doors of the hospital wing. Ron scratched at the back of his ear again as he explained, "Yeah, I know it sounds odd. But it was there for everyone to see. And I mean _everyone_ because they all come out to the game of the year. Harry used every opportunity to knock the git off his broom. He even stole the bat out of Ginny's hand to aim a Bludger at him once. By the time he caught the Snitch, Madam Hooch had penalized Gryffindor so much from his actions that we lost because of him."

"Harry did all of that? Wow, I bet Professor McGonagall is fit to be tied," she remarked as she shook her head and started for the door to see how Harry was. Yet Ron grabbed her arm to stop her. "What?"

"That's not all," Ron stated as he glanced to the door and back to her, "We lost tons of House points too."

"Why? Quidditch doesn't affect House points?"

Ron held her hand and then grabbed the other one with his free hand. While he looked in her eyes, he stated, "Listen to me before you do anything. McGonagall docked us points – or rather, Harry points. After he caught the Snitch, he went after Malfoy, who had his back to him as he was talking to Zabini. By the time Zabini and I reached him, Malfoy was already knocked out with blood around his mouth. That Zabini guy was able to pull off Harry off and I tried to wake Malfoy up. I was surprised that Zabini didn't take advantage of holding Harry back, but I think he was more in shock than anything. But I still have to give him some credit."

Hermione began to sway on her feet and at the moment the doors of the wing opened. Out walked Harry, and he looked like he didn't know what to feel. His green eyes caught hers as Ron held her around the waist to either keep her from fainting or going off and hitting their best friend.

Without a word to either of them, Harry took off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. Ron's voice spoke from her side as she watched her recently ex-boyfriend head away. "He lost an initial fifty points for his behavior and the fight. Plus, another fifteen for every day Malfoy is in the hospital."

His hands loosened their grip on her arms as she stood there, frozen by the shock of Harry's actions. Of course, she had known he had a temper but rarely had he done anything physical. Her feet took her in the direction of the infirmary as she heard Ron's feet walk away from her, probably to follow Harry. Hermione knew it was not going to be a warm welcome in the common room for their Seeker, with loosing the game and plenty of points.

But her concern was now on the curtained off bed at the end of the room. She saw Blaise on guard with his hands in his pockets. Hermione walked up to him and immediately gave him a hug, which surprised the usually silent Slytherin, but he then started to hug her back. He whispered into her ear, "Thanks. I think I actually needed that. Draco was able to wake up about a minute ago. Pomfrey is in there right now. She ordered me to stand guard out here until she's done with him."

"Does he look pretty bad?"

Blaise pulled back a little and gave a slight nod but stated, "But nothing that can't heal on the outside. I just won't be able to tease him about being a pretty boy for a few weeks."

Madam Pomfrey walked out of the area and closed the curtain behind her as she looked at the two unlikely friends still in a hug. They took a step back from each other but continued to hold each other's hands as the nurse stated, "Mr. Malfoy will be fine in a few days. A few bones were broken but have been healed. However, there was some internal bleeding that will take some potions and some time. Mr. Zabini, you can go in first and then you, Miss Granger, if you wish. But each of you has ten minutes each. He'll need his sleep tonight."

Hermione gave Blaise's hand a slight squeeze and motioned for him to go ahead. The nurse headed into her office and closed the door behind her. Not wanting to disturb the privacy of the two Slytherin friends, she hopped up on the bed closest to her. After about two minutes, Blaise stuck his head out to see if the coast was clear and he motioned for her to join him in the curtained area.

Slowly she walked into the slightly opened curtains and saw the blond Slytherin on the hospital bed. He looked like he'd been through hell and back with a swollen lip, black eye, and he was clutching at his stomach. His Quidditch robes were draped across the chair next to the bed. He was in the awful blue-striped gown and his hair was definitely very scuffed up.

Hermione walked to his bedside as Blaise spoke from behind her, "I'm going to run and get you a few of your things, Draco. I'll be back in few minutes."

She pushed bangs that were close to falling in his eyes off to the side of his face. "Oh, Draco. You look awful."

"Thanks for the complaint. I am going to start a new look. It's called the bruised and broken Prince of Slytherin look," he chuckled and then grabbed his side as he winched in pain. "No, laughing is not a good thing."

Hermione placed her hand on the one that was gripping at his stomach. At the sudden contact, he turned to look into her eyes and then flipped his hand over to hold hers. She smiled as she leaned against the bed and replied, "You pull the look off very well. But seriously, how do feel?"

Draco released her hand to pat the bed near his hip for a place for her to sit. She lifted her body up and sat on the spot he made for her. The blond Slytherin rested his hand on the side of her thigh as he leaned back to be more comfortable. "Oh, I feel like I got the shite beaten out of me by a pissed off boyfriend. Not a feeling I'd care to experience again. So I'll steer clear of him the next time you two get in a fight."

"I'm sorry, Draco. Ron had suggested that I should stay clear of the game because I would've only made things worse," Hermione admitted as she felt like she was going to turn into Moan Myrtle for all the crying she felt like doing over the past twenty-four hours.

"Hey, there is nothing to be sorry about. You did nothing wrong and as far as I know, I did nothing wrong. Whatever is bothering Scarhe- I mean, your boyfriend, is his problem," he stated as he rubbed his palm on her arm.

She let out a heavy sigh as she played with the edge of the white sheet under her. "Ex-boyfriend."

Draco held her chin as he turned her head to face him again. There was concern and confusion in those silver eyes of his. He questioned, "When did that happen? Why did you break up with him, Hermione?"

"Technically, he broke up with me. You see, he has a way of knowing where people are in the castle. Last night, Harry knew were I was and whom I was with. He just didn't believe that nothing happened. So, he was drunk when I entered the common room this morning. Harry claimed he neither believe nor trusted me anymore and that is was over between us," Hermione explained as she watched as the confusion fade away from his eyes and change to coldness.

"He's a bigger fool than I thought he was. If he thought I was fooling around with you, then that explains the beating I got. It also explains why he played such a crappy game, putting aside the pot shots he threw at me. Maybe he should've been sorted into Slytherin. I think he would've done well on our team," Draco grinned as he saw a small smile form on her lips.

Hermione shifted her body to get more comfortable on the bed. She was fully facing him and leaned on her left hand that was next to his hip. "Actually, he told me once that the Sorting Hat had tried to put him there, but he told it not to."

"Thanks Merlin he did. I think I would've killed him or myself by the third year. So, do I have myself a personal nurse until I'm better? Since it _is_ your fault I am here," he stated with a mischievous gleam in his eyes and that Slytherin smirk on his perfect lips.

Hermione looked playfully offended and placed her hands on her hips as she protested, "My fault? Just because you had your bloody back to him and my ex-boyfriend beat the crap out of you, makes it all my fault?"

"If I had a nice nurse helping me on my road to recovery, I might be inclined to heal faster," Draco replied with a wiggling of his eyebrows and then went for the puppy-dog face.

"Really now," she spoke in a sultry voice as she moved her hand to the side of the other hip and brought her face closer to his. "And what would a nurse have to do to make you _heal_ faster?"

Draco placed on hand on her hip as he replied in a matching husky voice, "I think a sponge bath a few times a day would be nice."

Hermione gave a naughty smile as she leaned into whisper in his ear, "I'll make sure Dobby uses the cold water on you then."

He swatted at her arse and laughed as he started to tickle the sneaky witch on his bed. A clearing of the throat made them turn their attention to the open curtain. The raven haired Slytherin had returned with a black bag of items and shook his head. "Tut, tut, Granger. Making him laugh like that might led to more damage. I don't think I am able to leave you two children alone any more."

"Stuff it, Zabini. Yes, my side hurts a bit from the laughing but this little witch deserved it!"

"I'm sure she did. Come on, Hermione. Its time for our Prince to get some shut eye as commanded by Pomfrey," Blaise ordered as he placed the bag where Hermione had sat before he helped her off the bed. He turned to Draco and stated, "Now, if you're a good boy, I'll come back tomorrow and read you the comics while I feed you breakfast."

Draco replied with the use of his middle finger only. Blaise pushed Hermione out of the area as she waved good-bye, and then said in a low voice, "No, that's her job, my friend. Though it is a tempting offer, I'm sure."

Blaise was gone before the pillow Draco threw at him on the way out hit him. With his wand, the blond summoned back the pillow and scooted down into the sheets. Yes, he was glad that Harry and Hermione were no longer a couple, but Draco now had to plan for the next move to get to his goal by April. But all in all, it turned out to be a good day, and he drifted off to sleep with a slight smile.

To Be Continued ...


	13. More to it

**Title: The Given Choices (13?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** PG-13 , R (in later chapters)

**Pairing(s):** HP/HG, DM/HG, RL/BB,

**Disclaimer:** The characters are JK's. I just enjoy using them for my own amusement. ;) Yes, I have made one little change to the JK's characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa cousins, not sisters.** It would get rather sticky with Draco and Hermione, if I did not change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** This story's plot bunny is from Chrissy and is my take on the family's story. I do post my other fics on my livejoural with my user name: granger2malfoy. Please review on either spot and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY unhappy. Thanks to my lovely and talented beta- Arlene (sparkle85) and Kat.

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger.

**_Chapter Thirteen _**

The sun shone brightly on the lake during that beautiful November afternoon. A solitary figure had been standing by the edge of the partially frozen water for the past hour and a half. The only thing the young man with light blond hair did was stand still with his eyes focused on nothing in particular.

Blaise Zabini slowly approached his best friend, who looked deep in thought, and stood next to him as he watched the unmoving, slightly frozen, water. Five minutes had passed when the raven-haired Slytherin broke the silence, "So, how's everything going with Granger?" he asked.

Draco glanced at him momentarily and returned to stare at nothing. Finally, he stated, "It could be better, but then again, it could be worse. It's not exactly easy for her changing from hating everything that I stand for and have done in the past to falling for me. Then at the same time, I have to help change her mind about the Malfoys and the Blacks. It's not exactly an easy task."

"No one ever said it would be. Actually, I think it is a miracle that you were able to get her to consider you her friend," Blaise replied, as he shoved his cold hands into his pants pockets.

Malfoy turned to look at the large castle and started to walk towards it at a very slow pace. His voice was low as he spoke. "Yes, I think the fact that Harry and Hermione are still not talking has helped that effort. I am beginning to gain her trust, which is my first goal. I never thought it would be so hard."

"It's only hard because you are actually starting to fall for her. At first, this was all game to you with your main goal assigned to you by your family. But I don't think you ever suspected that you'd end up falling for the little 'Miss Know-it-all'," his best friend acknowledged as they walked up the path to the school.

"During the summer, it was hard to even contemplate the fact I was to get her to have complete faith in me by using whatever methods I needed. I thought about all the different methods like: lust, fear, control, curses, and even love potions. But the more I thought about what she was like, I knew I had to do this the hard way," Draco explained as they were about ten feet from the front entrance with his friend next to him.

As he watched an owl fly over head and go into the Great Hall, he continued, "She is too smart to pull off any of those. Then on the train ride back here you suggested that I should befriend her, I thought that it would be easy enough to fake. Yet the more time I spend with her, the more I wanted to be with her, hear her laugh, get into an argument to see how pretty she is when she's mad, or smelling her breathtaking aroma of her essence mixed with her enchanting perfume of jasmine. I think I am becoming a fool, hopelessly in love."

Blaise bit his bottom lip as they walked up the staircase of Hogwarts while he tried to find the right way to ask a question of his best friend. Before they were near the Great Hall, he asked, "Are you still planning on going with your family's plan for her?"

Draco stopped in front of the open doors and his silver eyes saw the single person he had thinking about every day since Bellatrix visited in June. There at the end of the Gryffindor table sat Hermione Granger with a large book in front of her. A sad expression crossed his face, but then he raised his head with determination and stated, "Yes, I have no choice but to accomplish it by springtime. Things will work themselves out. Somehow."

The Slytherin Prince made his way toward her, poured a cup of hot chocolate from a pot at the end of the table, and levitated it to Hermione. Then Draco took a seat in front of the brunette, who was completely unaware of the plans that were already made for her future. After he let out a heavy sigh and turned to leave the nearly empty room, Blaise whispered to himself, "My dear friend, I wish I could believe that."

A few minutes before that from Hermione's POV

Hermione sat at the end of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. It had been two weeks since the game and she was interested in watching Harry ignore her. She had opted to read on werewolves in the quiet Great Hall. It was two o'clock on Sunday and she needed a break from the library.

The Gryffindors, in general, had been depressed since they lost the game and lost a lot of points from Harry's temper. Draco had ended up being in the hospital wing for three days until Pomfrey finally let him go. Hermione had gone to see him each day and almost every day since. Their friendship was becoming stronger as they had talked about a lot of things in a wide variety of areas; however, the only subject that was secretly forbidden was the topic of Harry.

Her ex-boyfriend still had not spoken to her; even Ron had talked to him. Their best friend stated that Harry needed some time to cool off, and needed to work on his studies more because Hermione refused to raise her hand in any of her classes to get points for Gryffindor. Until they were back to one hundred and seventy, which was the total before the match, she wasn't planning on earning a single point because she was not the one who lost them.

With a heavy sigh, she turned the page of her book and continued to read. Remus had sent her a letter last week with hopes that she was ready to talk. A reply was sent back that stated she was not yet ready, but maybe by the holidays. Dealing with the fact that Remus was her father and Bellatrix was her mother, Hermione had been very quiet to almost everyone with the exception of Ron, Ginny, Blaise, and Draco. No one else had known her secret; it was a lot to take in.

Remus, as a father, was not so bad of a thought for Hermione. Through her reading, she had read many different stories about the children of similar heritage and how much the children were affected. It seemed that everything had depended on what stage the moon was in during the time of conception. The fuller the moon the more chance of traits being passed along. The 'encounter' between Bellatrix and Remus must have taken place on or right near a new moon. Hermione had no traits of his condition; unless you count the little birthmark on the back of her thigh that was in the shape of a crescent moon.

Hermione chuckled to herself when she had remembered the mark but she knew it had nothing to do with Remus. Suddenly a mug of hot cocoa floated itself right in front of her. She smiled as she took it in her hand and looked around for the person who delivered it. Draco stood about ten feet away and was walking towards her with a smug look on his face. He took a seat across from her as she said, "Thanks. I think I needed this. Chocolate always lightens my mood."

"Yet another trait you get from your father, I am sure," the blond teased as she smiled and sipped the warm liquid.

Hermione closed her book and replied, "Maybe, but at least I don't look like my father, unlike someone else at this table."

"I didn't know you had a thing for my father, Hermione. But it's a good thing to know," he stated playfully with a wink. Draco flashed her that brilliant, sexy smile that caused her to roll her eyes and blush at his flirtatious gesture. Hermione looked away from him as she tried to force the redness off her cheeks.

The light touch on her hand that lay on the table diverted her attention back on him. With his soft fingertips, he gently traced invisible patterns on the top of her hand. A gentle smile was on Draco's perfect lips as he slipped his hand under hers and held it. Hermione berated herself as she felt herself blush again and she couldn't stop smiling. For some reason the room got quite a bit hotter as his eyes found hers in the long stare.

Suddenly, a letter dropped right in front of Hermione and practically made her jump. She reluctantly removed her hand from his and lifted the letter; however, she was unfamiliar with the handwriting.

Draco's eyes stared at the back of the letter. He rose to his feet and walked over to her side of the table. With that incredible smirk, he reached down to raise her hand and placed a soft kiss on it, "I'll see you later, Hermione," he said.

"O-okay, Draco," she replied, as he released her hand and walked out through the hall doors. Again, she found that she couldn't stop smiling. Hermione remembered that she had a letter in hand and turned it over.

She discovered that on the back of the envelope in small print, it read: Ouvrez-vous dans privé

_Open in private? Who is this from?_ Hermione decided that is was better to go somewhere more private, but not totally secluded, just in case. With her book under her arm, she left the hall and headed to her second home; the library. Since it was Sunday, there was just a few younger Ravenclaws that sat at one table near the entrance. Hermione opted for her usual table, sat down, and began to read the letter. On he single stiff piece of parchment it read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I want to first introduce myself to you. My name is Bellatrix Black and, as you recently found out, your birthmother. Secondly, let me apologize for not raising you myself. But let me assure you, I had my reasons. _

_This is not the most appropriate way to explain my past decisions. I would like to meet you and answer the many questions you must have for me. I know that there is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up soon, and I would like to meet during that time. Please feel free to bring a friend, but I don't want any people who would hand me over to Aurors or to know about our meeting. I think a short introduction meeting without wands would be most appropriate and necessary. Being my daughter, I want to give you a chance to meet me, as I would also like to meet you._

_Also, I want to tell you how very proud I am to have such a brilliant daughter. I have heard many good things about your intelligence and skill. I am sure you know by now that I sent you the book for your birthday. It was mine that I received for my sixteenth birthday. Unfortunately, I did not read it until later. _

_Anyway, please send me word on a time and a place to meet. Somewhere in the village would be best and neutral territory. _

_Until then,_

_Bellatrix Black _

The piece of parchment fell from her hands as if it had bitten her. As soon as Hermione had let go of it, the paper shrunk to the size of a Galleon and disappeared. _I guess to make sure that didn't fall into the wrong hands._

Hermione sat there and went over the words in the back of her mind. Luckily for her, these were the moments when her photographic memory helped her tremendously. Frankly, she never thought that Bellatrix would want to meet her. The woman practically left her in the Muggle world to die for all she cared. Yet, after she found out, from the most unlikely source of Draco, Bellatrix contacted her; well, it was more likely that he told his mother or father and they in turn had told Bellatrix. For some reason, she was not certain that Draco was responsible. However, she was relieved to know that she didn't have to inform the female Death Eater herself.

Many possible scenarios pasted through her mind as she sat there in the library, lost deep in her thoughts. After about an hour, she was brought back to reality by a hand waving in front of her face. Next to her stood an amused Blaise Zabini, "Are you all right, Granger?" he asked.

"Yes, I mean no," she replied and then let out a heavy sigh, "Bloody hell, I don't know at the moment."

He took a seat next to her as he leaned back and wove his fingers in the dark curls behind his head. "Anything you want to talk about or need help with?"

Hermione looked at the Slytherin she had became friends with since the beginning of term. An idea suddenly bestowed upon her, she bit at her bottom lip as she began, "Yes, on both counts actually. Could you do something for me without telling Draco about it? I mean, I will tell him once it happens, but at the moment I'd rather not have him know."

"Depends. You tell me what you need. No matter whether I do it or not, I will not tell him. Deal?"

With a nod, Hermione looked around to ensure her privacy and then leaned forward and whispered, "I just got a note from Bellatrix asking me to meet her in Hogsmeade during the next authorized visit. She stated that I can bring someone and that there was to be no wands; by neither her nor us. If I do meet her, I want someone I trust and that is impartial. You meet both requirements, but I want you to take a wand; just in case."

The tips of his fingers drummed on the table, as he seemed to consider the idea. Finally, he spoke, "If you decide to meet her, I'll be there for you and will keep it a secret. But tell me why you want to meet her."

"Well, I haven't made up my mind completely yet, but I would consider more if I had someone to go with me. I want to know what she wants; now that she knows that her daughter is the best friend of Harry Potter. Okay, maybe not best friend at the moment, but she doesn't know that. At least, as far as I know," she stated. There were so many things that she wanted and it was very dangerous to meet privately with a deadly Death Eater. Yet, there were things she wanted to know, and why Bellatrix wanted to meet her was at the top of the list.

"I think that if you do this, you need to protect yourself against being captured. If this is a trap, you need to be prepared. I can only do so much, but I will do my best. I suggest that we look up a way to make sure that you are not portkeyed somewhere or that she can't Disapparate with you anywhere," the Slytherin commented as he rose from his chair and headed to the closest aisle of books.

Hermione gave a small smile as she looked down at the small pile of ash that was her first contact with the woman that gave birth to her. She quietly remarked, "Yes, some planning is in order. Much planning."

* * *

A/N2: Yes, I guess begging and rambling worked. lol... Thanks to all you guys who read and review! hugs You guys are the greatest! 


	14. A First Date

**Title: The Given Choices (14?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** PG-13 , R (in later chapters)

**Pairing(s):** DM/HG, RL/BB,

**Disclaimer:** The characters are JK's. I just enjoy using them for my own amusement. ;) Yes, I have made one little change to the JK's characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa cousins, not sisters.** It would get rather sticky with Draco and Hermione, if I did not change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** This story's plot bunny is from Chrissy and is my take on the family's story. I do post my other fics on my livejoural with my user name: granger2malfoy. Please review on either spot and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY unhappy. Thanks to my lovely and talented beta- Arlene (sparkle85) and Kat.

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger.

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

The girl's dormitory was quiet except for the sound of a trunk closing. On top of Hermione's bed, laid her heavy, black cloak, which always kept her warm during the winter days, if she needed to go outside. A pair of black leather gloves with gold and silvers threads that made a celtic design along the cuff were a Christmas present from her grandmother last year; the gift was very precious to her since she had past away that Spring.

Hermione was finishing buttoning her teal sweater set as she heard the sound of a clearing of a throat. When she turned to find out who it was, Harry stood against the door jam with his hand tucked into his pockets. He looked up to her face once and then around the room as he spoke, "Ginny helped me to get up here. I just want to apologize for my over-reacting to- well, everything."

Without a word, she motioned her hand for him to come into the room. The rest of the house was already heading towards dinner but she was on her way out for a special meeting. Her once boyfriend and best friend took a seat at the desk by her bed. He kept playing with his hands as he continued, "I've had a lot of time to think and several talks with Ron and Ginny, even Zabini. He confronted me this morning in the halls. Anyway, I was wrong to assume that you were lying about what happened between you and Malfoy up in the tower that night. I should've believed you but I was still very upset or maybe disturbed by the news about Bellatrix."

"Harry-" she started but he raised his hand to stop her.

"Please let me finish, Mione," he whispered and waited till she nodded as she sat on the edge of her bed. Her hands idly played with the edges of her long, plaid skirt of the colors: teal, white, and black. Harry got to his feet and began to pace as he started to speak again. "I know what I did was wrong. I didn't even think about how hard the news had to be for you. The only thoughts were about Sirius and me. That was wrong of me and I should've been there for you when you needed me. In a way, it was my fault that you went to ferret-face to begin with."

Hermione was very close to make a comment about his needless name-calling but decided it was better to bite her tongue as he went on with his apology.

"I've missed you, Mione; a lot. Everyday, I wanted to tell you something or ask how you were doing. But I was being self-centered and stubborn. Can you forgive me, Hermione?" he asked as he stepped in front of her and looked down at her. At the corners of his emerald eyes, there was a sign that he was on the verge of tears.

He must be meaning all he is saying and not just saying it to appease me. With a slight smile, she stood and opened her arms to give him a hug. Being in Harry's arms felt good, yet not as good as it had been. Things between them had changed permanently and she had a feeling that Harry could feel that as well. Hermione hoped that she would always be his best friend but it was going to take a lot of work to get return to that, if that was even possible. Her heart was changing. It was changing without him and even if he was there.

She felt his hands move smoothly down her back as he whispered, "Thank you. I am sorry that I hurt you, Mione. I know that it is out of the question to ask for our relationship back. But can we go back to being friends again?"

She pulled back slightly but stayed in her friend's arms. After giving him a very thoughtful look, Hermione smiled as she stated, "Well, I guess. But you better get me one good Christmas present, mister!"

Harry's laughter made her smile even brighter, for she hadn't heard it in so long. It was the first of December and it had been over a month since their hugs fight. In his gentle eyes, there was still love there for her but with time she hoped it would go back to being the kind of love between two friends. The sound of Crookshanks hoping on the bed brought them out of their thoughts.

He stepped to the side and offered his hand as he asked, "May I escort you to dinner?"

With a worried look, she looked to her bedside table and saw that she had two minutes to be downstairs for her meeting. Hermione turned to grab her cloak and gloves from off the bed. As she pulled his hand, she replied, "Actually, I need to be somewhere. But if you can walk fast, you can walk me as far as the Great Hall where I leave you to get to your supper."

"Aren't you eating?"

She laughed as she pulled him through the common room and out the portrait hole. They both walked very quickly down several staircases and they found themselves to be almost out of breath at the door of the Great Hall. The sound of talking and clinking of plates told them that dinner had already started. With a bright smile, Hermione waved goodbye to Harry as she pulled her cloak over her shoulders and headed down the corridor.

Once out of Harry's sight, she started to move faster to make it to her distention of the east entrance with only being a couple minutes late. Both gloves were securely on when she reached to the single wooden door. With a heavy pull, Hermione opened the door and stepped out onto the top steps.

It was already dark and there was barely a layer of snow on the ground. The tips of the green grass could still be seen, if one looked close enough. But what had her complete attention was what was on the bottom of the steps. Earlier that morning, she received on an owl to meet her that night at this location for a 'Prefects meeting.' Of course, it was a meeting for just her and the man, who held his hand out to take hers as she got to the bottom step.

Draco Malfoy had finally asked her out for their first date. Since it was Friday night and both free of all duties for the evening, he asked her to meet him and to wear something warm. That sexy smirk was on his lips as he kissed her hand and began to lead her out to the courtyard.

With her hand tucked in his, she checked out his extremely handsome outfit. His black cloak did not have the Slytherin emblem on it but what looked to be his family crest. As they quietly walked along the path, she was able to see that he was dressed in nice black pants that were tucked into the tops of his dragon's hide boots. The color of dark gray jumper was seen through the opening of the top of his cloak.

Hermione felt the tips of fingers that held her hand at the crook of his arm as they dipped just under the edge of her sweater and meet her skin. The comfortable silence continued as they walked on and he led her to where the stables where. In front of the large wooden structure, a carriage appeared ready for them to board. He leaned over to whisper in her ear with his warm breath, "I thought it would be nice to have a private carriage ride around the grounds."

He held her hand as he helped her into the covered carriage. The ground by her feet she noticed a small wicker basket about the size of her foot. Draco got into the carriage and sat next to her as his arm reached across the back of the seat behind her neck. A warm charm was called for as the carriage began to move.

It was very cozy in the carriage with him right next to her and Hermione took his other hand in both of her gloved hands. She woven her fingers around his as she asked, "Are we just going to take a lovely ride around the castle or do you have more planned?"

"I have some ideas," he replied but leaned over and huskily whispered into her ear, "But I am open to suggestions."

When he pulled away, he moved his eyebrows in a suggestive, flirty manner that made her mouth open. Hermione released one of her hands to lightly smack him on the shoulder and then scolded, "Behave you. Or your hands will be tied together for the remainder of the trip."

"Please!"

With a slight blush on her checks, Hermione shook her head as he chuckled and reached over across her to get the basket. The basket laid on his lap as he used his wand to enlarge it to three times its other size. Once the lids of the top were open, the most delicious smells filled the air. Draco handed her a covered cup with a slit in the top for her to sip the liquid.

After a filling dinner of warm sandwiches and small cups of soup, they sat back and enjoyed the view of the ride as the carriage took them to the other side of the lake. One of her hands was intertwined with his as she sipped on her fresh cup of hot cocoa. Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder as he switched which hand was holding hers and let the other one pull her closer against his body. She smiled as she cuddled against him and asked, "What was your childhood like, Draco?"

He raised an eyebrow to the odd question and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. What would you like to know?"

"Well, I tell you some about mine and then see if you can find something to tell me," she replied and he nodded his head in agreement. Her eyes drifted back to the sheet of snow as she began to talk again. "Let's see. I started reading at the age of three. Every night since I can remember, mother or father tucked me in every night and read to me. My favorite was fairy tales about a princess who would out smart someone, whether it be an evil relative or an enemy. I loved books-"

He chuckled as he interrupted, "You still do."

Her eyes rolled at his comment but she then continued. "I think I loved books because it made me feel good to tell my parents when they got home about all I learned. Even though, I knew they loved me. I always wanted to have their undivided attention whenever they were home. Both worked outside the home but they always tried to create traditions to make remember spending time with them.

"Like the first snow fall, my parents would always bundle me up and take a walk around the block. Once we reached our home again, we'd have hot tea and make cookies. When I was not at school, I was at my grandmother's house, who died the summer before I started at Hogwarts; but I always wished I could've spent more time with my parents. But their private practice took up more and more time. Sometimes on Saturdays, I'd take books with me to read as I just sat in their offices while they worked. So, what about you? What was it like growing up a Malfoy?"

"Well, my mother stayed home and ran the manor. For the longest time, I did not know what my father even did. I all knew was that I was not allowed into his study because that was he did his business. Mother was and still is more into being a social butterfly than a mother. Whenever I went home, there was always a nanny for me till I was twelve. Until father decided I was enough to behave myself with no one in the house," the blond replied as his fingers lightly traced patterns on the back on her hand and on her waist.

Hermione turned her head to him as he looked out over the grounds as he continued. "I guess you could say that I was always trying to get my father's attention or approval. Every day, I'd ride my broom and try to get better at it. But I was always getting bored for being alone for so long. Usually, once or twice a week, Blaise's mother would stop by and we'd go off to get into mischief."

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me?"

He looked down at her warm smile as his fingers traced the side of her jaw. Then the carriage stopped at the side of the lake near the greenhouses. Slowly Draco got up and stepped out onto the ground. With her hand in his, he helped her down and lead her to the glass houses, which Professor Sprout kept warm during the cold months for her more delicate specimen. They walked down the rows of plants and each would take turns stating facts about something that they thought the other might not know.

Hand-in-hand, Draco and Hermione talked on and on about a wide variety of things until he suddenly came to a halt. He was looking up at the sky through glass as the brighter stars could just be seen through the mist-covered glass. A particular star twinkled and then a shooting star went straight passed it. He whispered, "Make a wish, Hermione."

With her eyes closed, she made a silent wish to be happy and to fall in love with who ever it was meant to be with. Then a warm pair of lips pressed against hers and kissed her so softly. Both of her hands went to rest on his chest as he used one of his into her curly hair to bring her closer to him.

After a few good minutes of getting to know each other's lips, she pulled back from him and looked up into his silver eyes. As Hermione's eyes reached his, she hoped that she might find something there. Something that told her that he was feeling something for her as she was starting to fall hard for him. Her worries and self-doubts came crashing upon her, even though she couldn't translate what his eyes were saying. All she knew was that she didn't want to be hurt and especially by a young man that seemed to make it his goal just last year.

A single tear ran down the side of her cheek as she pushed away from him and ran to the door. He was following her and she raised her hand to stop him and stated, "I just came from a relationship with my best friend and it broke my heart. I am not ready to give my heart to you; just so you can break it again."

Without another word, she ran from the greenhouse back up to the castle. To her luck, no one saw her as she made her way to Myrtle's bathroom for a good long cry.

* * *

_**A/N2:**_ ducks wand, thrown objects, and fists Sorry, I post the next chapter when I get a chance. This post is already cutting into my studying time as it is. 

_**A/N3:**_This is not going to be a H/Hr fic… so don't ask. Sorry but the rest of the outline is already done and I am working on the outline to the sequel.


	15. Facing Facts

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

The portrait of the Slytherin common room slammed shut and a very angry Draco Malfoy walked in. All of the students fled at the sight of an unhappy Draco, except for one dark, curly haired wizard that was sitting on the couch with a thick book in his hands. He raised an eyebrow when his friend stopped in front of the large table by the fire and slammed his fist down. Blaise placed the book besides him as he asked, "What happened?"

"Oh, it went bloody fine till she kissed me. After that, she flew out of my arms and said that I was going to hurt her, like Potter did," the blond fumed and kept his fists tight on the desk's edge.

The other Slytherin got to his feet and leaned on the desk near Draco as he stated, "Well, that's not too much of a surprise."

Cold, silver eyes met his for a second before he used his arm to throw everything that was on the floor off of it and on to the stone floor. Black cloak billowed behind Draco as he headed in the direction of his room. With a heavy sigh, Zabini picked up his book from the couch and followed his best friend as he muttered, "It's going to be a long night."

* * *

About the same time but in different part of the castle

Tears dripped down Hermione's face in two thin lines as she sobbed in front of the mirror in the girl's lavatory. It was the same one that the troll attacked her in when Harry and Ron came to save her. No one was in there since it was a little past curfew. She turned on both knobs of water and brought the water up to her face. It helped somehow but her heart still hurt. Slowly she turned off the cold water but ran her damp hands through her hair as the hot water continued to run.

When she opened her eyes, the part of the large mirror in front of her was fogged up. With the tip of her forefinger, she drew a heart in the fog and looked longingly at it. Bits of her talk with Harry that happened before her date slid into her mind. The hug was what stood out the most to her because it was the thing that made her realize that the part of her life where she loved Harry as a boyfriend was gone. That alone really shucked her up inside. Then when she was in Draco's arms, it felt more 'right' than it did the first time she hugged Harry as a boyfriend.

_Is every romantic moment in my life going to be compared with Harry? Or is just because it hasn't been that long?_ But the answers didn't come to her as she stared at the heart shape in front of her. Her hand reached up and lightly touched her lips as she remembered the kiss that she had just shared with him. That was what was killing her inside. The single kiss was amazing. It was so different from any of the kisses with Harry. A kiss from Draco made her melt inside and feel like that was all she ever wanted.

Yet in the back of her mind, it felt as if enjoying the kiss with Draco was betraying Harry. Yes, he had broken up with her, accused her of lying, and broke her heart. They had been broken up for a month now and there was no tangible reason for that feeling. It could've just been bad timing. But the kiss was perfect, the date was perfect and Draco was being perfect. Too perfect.

The pain churned inside of her and started to simmer as she thought about the Slytherin Prince. For the past five years, they had been on opposite sides and both parties had said nasty words. Draco Malfoy - the Slytherin pureblood, who would've done anything to break up the 'Golden Trio', could not truly be interested in her. He never showed her a kind gesture till he came back from the summer. The summer when he found out that she was no longer of 'dirty blood'. The presence of 'refiner blood' made it okay for him to date her.

Well, that was not okay with her. That was the only thing that changed. But that wasn't enough for her. Why had she been so quickly to forgive his past sins against her and her friends? What, because he smiled at her and talked with her? That did not change who he was. That did not change that he was the son of a Death Eater. Hermione scratched her fingers through the fogged heart as she hissed, "This can not be what is meant to be. And I will _not_ be made a fool, especially by a Malfoy."

* * *

Back the in Slytherin Dorm sixth year

Luckily, the others sixth year boys were elsewhere, probably raiding the kitchens or bowing at Parkinson's feet. Draco stormed in but quickly followed by Blaise, who had managed not to be hit with the door that his friend slammed closed. "What is your problem, Draco?"

"My problem? My problem?" the blonde raised his voice as he paced around the room as Zabini took a seat on his own bed. Draco continued on with his ranting, "She's the fucked up one. Who runs after they've been kissed by me?"

"I would," Blaise teased and gave a playful smile but only to be shot a death glare. "Sorry, just trying to lighten your mood, Draco. Anyways, this isn't about you."

"Then who is it about?"

Blaise got to his feet and stopped the stalking Slytherin in his footsteps. "Damn it, Draco. Her heart is still mending from her first love. You can't-"

"Yes, of course," Draco interrupted as he flung his arms out dramatically and rolled his eyes. "This is about Potter. Bloody fuckin' Harry Potter. Potter will _always_ be her first love. He always beats me at whatever I want. Be it here, on the field, or with her heart."

The raven-haired wizard took a step closer to him and prodded a single finger in Draco's chest. "Well, maybe it's all for the best and she's just saving herself from your family's plan."

"This has nothing to do with them. She is denying me!"

Blaise circled around him as his Italian temper, which rarely showed, was out and ready to go. A thin vein throbbed at his temple and his fists were clenched tight. He shouted, "Yes. She is denying you for all of your past crimes against her. Maybe she is suspicious of how you are suddenly there for her at her weakest moment."

The blond stood completely still and stared forward, not really looking at anything. By the look in his light-gray eyes, anyone could see that Malfoy was deep in thought. So, his best friend continued his lecture, "The timing is perfect, Draco. That could be what she is thinking. That things are just too perfect and the last time she associated the word perfect to a guy was Potter, who made her cry on more than one occasion. Just like you have."

Malfoy quickly flashed confusion, grief, and then back to anger. Once back in front of him, Blaise softly asked, "I want the truth, Draco. Do you really have romantic feelings for her? Or are you just doing all of this because your mum and dad told you?"

A moment of silence fell upon the room as they stared each other down. With his eyes closely focused on the silver ones before him, Zabini stated, "Oddly enough, I consider her my friend. And I will no longer assist you on this matter, if you are going to break her heart or do _anything _to hurt her. She deserves better than that."

"I'm going out for a walk," Draco announced in a low tone as he left the room but without any door slamming.

* * *

Meanwhile at Gryffindor Tower

Hermione walked in through the portrait to Gryffindor Tower, as she had reached it without getting caught. Her brown eyes were still a bit red but no other sign that she had been crying for the past hour. A few fifth years sat, the table poring over what looked to be Divination but the three figures that caught her eye were at their usual spots by the fire. In the two large armchairs, Ron and Ginny sat sound asleep with their mouths just slightly open. Harry sat on the couch with a book in his lap and looked up when she came in.

After more than five years of friendship, she could tell that he realized that she had been crying. Having a talk about Malfoy was _not_ the thing she wanted to do at the moment, especially with Harry. With a soft sound, he patted the spot on the left side of him but didn't say a word. Hermione gave a small smile for thanks.

Harry moved the book into his right hand and used his left to tug at her arm to put her head in his lap. A look a worry came on her face, as she didn't move as he smiled and stated, "Relax. Just friends."

Hermione nodded as she laid her head in his lap like she had done on many occasions. Slowly he stroked her hair as she watched the fire. Every once and a while he would turn the page of his book but sleep soon found her.

A few hours later, she snuggled under the blanket that surrounded her. Her eyes flashed open as she remembered that she had not fallen asleep with a blanket. Hermione sat up to notice that she was in a bed but she could tell it was not hers. The maroon curtains were pulled closed but quietly she pushed down the blanket. When she opened the hangings, the fact that she was in the boy's dorm hit her. She looked around and saw that all the sixth years, minus Ron and Harry, were still sound asleep. In fact, it seemed that Neville snored in his sleep.

With the throw from the edge of Harry's bed wrapped around her, she headed down the stairs to the common room. Ron and Ginny were still asleep in the common room and Harry was also asleep stretched out on the comfy couch. Silently, she lowered his blanket onto him and brushed the dark hair away from his eyes. _I hope we will always be friends, Harry. For we can never be anything more, but I will always love you as a best friend. _

After a quick flick of her wand, blankets from Ginny and Ron's beds came down the stairs and into her arms. Once all three of her friends were tucked in, Hermione trudged up the stairs to hopefully find some more much needed sleep for herself but at the moment seemed doubtful.


	16. A Meeting

**Title: The Given Choices (16?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** PG-13, R (in later chapters)

**Pairing(s):** DM/HG, BZ/GW

**Disclaimer:** The characters are JK's. I just enjoy using them for my own amusement. ;) Yes, I have made one little change to the JK's characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa cousins, not sisters.** It would get rather sticky with Draco and Hermione, if I did not change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** This story's plot bunny is from Chrissy and is my take on the family's story. Please see my livejournal under granger2malfoy. Please review on either spot and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY unhappy. Thanks to my lovely and talented beta-Kat.

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger.

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

Ginny pulled back the drapes on Hermione's bed as the rest of the sixth-year Gryffindor girls filed out of the dorm for breakfast. Slowly Hermione's eyes opened as her best friend sat at the edge of her bed and tucked her feet under her. "So, how did the date go?"

Hermione sat up as she stretched the sleepiness out of her body and stated, "Well, he took me for a lovely ride around grounds and then a short walk in one of the greenhouses."

She moved the heavy blanket off her body and walked into the bathroom as Ginny asked from the bed, "That sounds nice. But what has you… upset?"

After taking a quick shower and brushing her teeth, Hermione re-entered the room wrapped in a towel with her long, wet curls down her back as Ginny rolled onto her stomach and watched her best friend get ready for a normal Saturday. Hermione took a wide-tooth comb to her hair as she sat next to the redhead and explained, "He kissed me."

" Was it _that_ bad?"

"Far from it. It was over-powering on some many levels. I got scarred and ran. Gin, I don't want my heart broken again," she sighed as she finished her hair and Ginny positioned herself behind her to dry the long, damp hair with a simple spell.

With three groups of Hermione's hair in her hands, Ginny began to braid as she spoke, "Falling in love means the possibility of getting your heart broken. You have to decide, if it's worth it."

Hermione pulled away once her hair was done and went over to drag out bra and knickers, a pair of blue jeans, and a comfy, violet jumper. The room was quiet as many thoughts and concerns flowed back and forth from her mind to her heart. She sat on a wooden chair as she pulled on her ankle socks and runners. "I just don't know if he is capable of love. Not only is he a Slytherin, he is also more to the point a Malfoy."

A large smiled appeared on Ginny's face as she replied, "Well, I can vouch that some Slytherin can love. Or at least to begin to love?"

The bright look on her best friend's face almost made Hermione ill to see some so happy but in the end she was truly happy for her. Hermione lay down next to her as she questioned her, "So, I take it that things between you and Blaise are going good."

"Very good," Ginny sighed as she lay back next to her, "He wants to take things very slowly since there is a little age difference and the fact I have a lot of brothers to ensure he doesn't compromise my virtue. We study together every Tuesday and Thursday night in the library. On Saturdays, we'll spend several hours just talking and getting to know each other. He's so amazingly wonderful. Sometimes, I wonder if Blaise is too good to be true."

"How so?"

She twirled her red hair through her fingers as she continued on, "Well, besides from having absolutely gorgeous dark, curly hair and enchanting, deep-indigo eyes. Those perfect lips are almost sinful by themselves and believe me he knows how to use them. Anyway, Blaise is easy to talk to, great sense of humor, helps me with any schoolwork I am stuck, and very talented artist. Have you ever seen his sketch book?"

"No, what does he sketch?" Hermione asked and then her stomach growled. Both laughed as she added, "Tell me on the way to breakfast."

They left the room arm-in-arm as Ginny said, "He draws just about everything. I've seen pictures of landscapes, objects, and people. He has an amazing one of Snape that almost makes him look human. Of course, he does have about a dozen of me of different times; like while studying or staring out a window. There are some where I don't even know when he saw me to sketch me to draw them. There are also a couple good ones on you.

"You know he considers you to be a close friend? If you are questioning Draco's true feelings for you, why don't you ask Blaise? I am sure he will tell you the truth, or as much as he can," Ginny stated as they reached the staircase to the Great Hall.

"Yeah, I think I will. I am meeting up with him just after lunch before I have to go to Professor Vector's office for a project I am working on," stated Hermione and then she thought about the long day she was really going to have and she was starting to lose her appetite. Her stomach started to tighten because she realized that in just a few hours, she was going to be meeting her birth mother for the first time. Not only was she the woman that gave birth to her but a powerful witch that was also one of the most loyal Death Eaters to Voldemort.**

* * *

**

Blaise walked around her once in the empty Charms classroom as she mentally went over her checklist of everything that needed to be done. He bent down to check the ankle bracelets were securely fastened on both of her legs as he stated, "Well, everything seems fine. There is no way they can Apparate you anywhere with these ankle bracelets. The necklace will ensure no hexes on you for six hours and with your wand going to be hidden right behind the Shack, things are going to be as safe as they can be. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, thanks again for coming with me. I really appreciate it, Blaise. You've turned out to be a great friend," Hermione stated as she brought the Marauder's map that she had borrowed from Harry out of her pocket and headed to the door.

"Don't thank me until we both make it back here later on, safe." Blaise as right behind her and tucked his wand into his waist safely covered by his jumper and cloak. They pulled the borrowed invisibility cloak over the both of them as they made their way outside to the Whomping Willow.

She picked up a long broken off branch and used it to press the knot on the tree, just as she had seen Lupin when she used her Time-Turner in the third year. They bent down as they made their ways to the Shrieking Shack to where they were to meet Bellatrix Black in twenty minutes.

"Lumos," Blaise muttered as they made their way down the twisted passage to their destination. When the tunnel began to rise, Hermione motioned for him to be quiet as they were almost there.

Blaise laid the invisibility cloak on the floor by the entrance and covered her wand with it. Both of them looked around the dusty room and it was still just as she remembered it from all those years ago. Hermione turned to see him examining every inch of the room from the stains on the wooden floor to the paper that was peeling off the walls.

As they walked into the hallway, they heard the footsteps of someone that was walking somewhere above them. Their eyes meet as they silently communicated that they realized that Bellatrix was already there. His free hand tightened around hers as they went up the creaking staircase and to the door where the confrontation between the Marauder's, Snape and the Golden Trio happened almost three years ago.

Blaise stepped in front of her and used his fingers to raise her chin to make her look him in his eyes. Hermione stared into his truly incredible, indigo eyes as she remembered how Ginny stated that she loved those eyes. He quietly mouthed, "Are you ready?"

With a nod of conferment from her, he pushed open the door to reveal a large room with a broken down bed and dusty piano. On the other side of the window, there stood a woman with long black hair that reached halfway to her elbows of her black robes and slowly Bellatrix turned around.

"I'll make a check the other rooms real quick to double check that we are alone," Blaise stated and then left for them alone for moment. Neither female said anything to that as they started to get their first real good look at each other as mother and daughter.

The first thing she realized was how much she had changed from when they saw each other in the Department of Mysteries. Bellatrix stood there in front of her in a black tailored pantsuit and sharp-looking white blouse under the jacket. Her cheeks, which Hermione had remembered were hallow from the many years at Azkaban, were now full with a hint a soft red color to them. She was close to looking like the young woman that seduced Lupin those many years ago but that Hermione saw recently by the way the Remembersphere.

Bellatrix gave her a small smile as she said, "Hello, Hermione. May I call you that?"

"Yes, I suppose you can," she replied as she pulled her cloak closer to her body due to the cold air that sipped through the lose boards of the walls. Her trusted friend came back and gave a nod as he stepped behind her to give her strength but still staying out of way. Hermione watched the witch come around the other side of the broken down piano to stop a few feet in front of her and then lean against the large instrument.

"Please call me Bellatrix. Of course, I wouldn't expect you to call me mother till we are closer, which I hope we can become sometime in the near future," the woman stated as she searched Hermione's face for a hint of what her daughter was feeling.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the word 'mother' but was trying not to overreact and to hear all she was filling to say. "Bellatrix, this is my friend Blaise Zabini. Blaise, this is Bellatrix Black."

Her mother gave him a slight nod and then stated, "Nice to finally meet you, Zabini. I have heard much about you from my cousin, Narcissa. And most of it was good except for a story about you, Draco, and a runaway chocolate pie."

"That was Draco's fault."

Bellatrix gave a smirk as she chuckled, "I'm sure it was. Now, what questions do you have for me, Hermione? I'll tell you everything I can."

Blaise took his wand and transfigured three scraps of wood into three sturdy chairs for them to sit in. Hermione looked back to her friend and smiled with thanks as she took a seat. He pulled his chair up to her right side and held her hand as he said, "I figured we might as well get as much comfortable as we can."

Both Blaise and Bellatrix watched Hermione fiddle with her fingers as she thought about the many questions that had filled her mind since the night that Remus had told her. Now that she was actually there and everything seemed to be safe for the moment, she was nervous and wished that she had been able to eat more than toast at breakfast that morning. After another minute, Hermione raised her head to look the older woman in the eyes as she asked, "First, when and how did you realize that I was the daughter that you left behind?"

_**To be continued ….**_


	17. A First Meeting

**Title: The Given Choices (17?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** PG-13, R in later chapters

**Pairing(s):** DM/HG, BZ/GW

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** These characters and places all belong to J.K. Rowling. I just enjoying making them do my bidding. Yes, I have made a slight change to her characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa as cousins, not sisters. **It would get rather sticky for Draco and Hermione, if I didn't change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** The original plot bunny for this is from Chrissy but has taken a life of it's own. Please see my livejournal for updates and my other works, Please review and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY upset. Thanks to my lovely betas: Kat and Sapphire.

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

Bellatrix sat back in her chair as she crossed one leg over the knee of the other one. Both, Hermione and Blaise watched and waited for the elder woman to speak. Ms. Black began, "Well, as for when I discovered that you were my daughter, it was that night in the Department of Mysteries. And how I realized it, there was a point that you were on the floor and I caught a glimpse of your birthmark."

"Birthmark?" her friend, Blaise Zabini, asked her as he turned toward her.

A slight redness tinted her cheeks as she brushed off a bit of dust on her jeans. "Yes, I have a mark in the shape of a crescent moon on the back of my upper thigh. Not many have seen it."

"That mark was one of the reasons why I made the hasty decision of leaving you," Bellatrix stated and Hermione starred back at her birth mother as she continued, "Let me assure you I was not planning on having a children with Lupin. I was so scared. Not just for me but also for you. You need to understand that my marriage to Rodolphus was an arranged one. The night I ran into your father was the day that date of my wedding was set. I was bound and determined not to lose my virginity on my own terms on when, where, and to whom I would give it to.

"Two months after that night, I discovered that I was pregnant with you. The word frightened would not even come close to the right word for it. I knew that if Rodolphus discovered you, he would kill you without hesitation and then … Well, never mind about that. I was far from my home when the contractions started and I tried to make to some place warm, since I was not able to Apparate anywhere. I was running a fever and collapsed in the middle of a Muggle road," she stated as she got to her feet and began to pace behind her chair.

Bellatrix leaned against the piano in the drafty Shrieking Shack and then went on. "When I awoke, I was in a Muggle infirmary and scared out of my mind. My family raised me not to trust them and I was scared that they might find out that I was a witch. When one woman brought me this little, beautiful baby girl, I cried as I held you for the few minutes that I did. The pink blanket that wrapped you fell to side and I noticed your mark. Then I remembered what your father is and what you could've been. Plus the fact that my father or my fiancé would've killed the both of us, if I brought you home with me."

She crossed the room and knelt in front of Hermione as her hand gently cupped her daughter's cheek. "It killed me to make that choice to leave you. But when I heard the doctor give the news to the Muggle people who found me that their baby did not survive…that they could not have any more kids, I knew that they would raise you and love you. I knew that if you did have some magic in you, you'd get your Hogwarts letter. But I did not intend on ever contacting you when I left."

"Why did you?" Hermione whispered as she willed herself not to cry.

The woman took both of her daughter's hands as she thought for a moment and then replied, "There is something that you must understand about me. When I became Rodolphus' wife, I had so much hatred for the world and myself for the choice I made. I dramatically changed when I was made to get the Dark Mark. But I was the only woman at the time to get the mark and I was determined to be the best of all of them. With the dark pain in my heart and the personal lessons from the Dark Lord, I was and still am the best of his followers in both skill and knowledge. I was not going to stand to the side and let some man, who never loved me, make my decisions. I was strong the only way I knew how to be."

Hermione pried the hands that held hers as she stood from her chair and walked out to one of the boarded up windows. The pain in her head began to throb as a headache was coming on. Pulling some of her wits back to her, she turned to the female Death Eater, who was also her mother, and asked, "Is the reason you wanted to meet me is to convert me into a Death Eater like you?"

"I will not force you to make that choice, Hermione. That must be done on your own. Just know that you could be a very powerful one and high in rank with me as your mother. I would like you to be at my side of this war but it that is up to you. I will give you that choice that I never got," Bellatrix stated as she crossed the room to her. "All I wish is that you get to know me when you are ready. I know this is a lot of information for you and you should think about it. There can be another meeting for more questions or you can write to me and ask if you prefer."

Hermione nodded as Blaise got to his feet and came up behind her. Bellatrix smiled at him and then at her and commented, "Thank you, Hermione, for agreeing to meet me and letting me explain my side of the past. And thank you, Mr. Zabini, for being a good friend to my daughter."

"So far, our friendship has been my pleasure, Ms. Black. I think we need to get back, Hermione," Blaise explained as he guided her to the room's door.

Once she reached the door, Hermione turned back to the woman that she was having missed feelings about at the moment and said, "Thank you for seeing me and the book you sent me, as well. I'll be in contact with you one way or another, Bellatrix."

"Good day to the both of you," the attractive woman said as she turned her back on them to look out the boarded window and the gray sky outside.

Blaise pulled Harry's invisibility cloak around them as they crept back down the stairs and into the long, secret passageway to the castle. It was very quiet as both seemed to be lost to their own thoughts. A protective hand was around her waist as she checked the map for anyone around the statue at the passage's entrance and handed her back her wand.

Once they were safely back into the empty classroom they had been in earlier, the cloak was removed from them and took a seat on the nearest desk. Blaise tucked his wand away and handed hers back as he commented, "Well, that went pretty good all things considered. Are you okay?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders as she rubbed her temples to help ease the slight pain in her head. "Yeah, I think so. That is aside from this headache I have. I might make a run down to the infirmary before I return this stuff to Harry. Thanks again for helping and going with me."

"Not a problem. I won't say a word to Draco about it. Well, unless you want me too," the dark haired wizard stated as he jumped off the tabletop and headed for the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Ginny suggested to me that I ask you a question. You are Draco's closest friend and I also consider you a friend of mine; but I know you are closer to him. Can you tell me what he feels about me? Like, if his intentions for me are honorable, as Mrs. Weasley would put it."

The door remained closed as he leaned back on it and looked thoughtfully at her. His eyes focused on hers as he replied, "I really can't say anything about either of those two things. They are for Draco to answer. But I can tell you this; every time he looks at you, I can see the love in his eyes. Know that I will never allow him to harm you, if I can stop it. You mean a lot to me and not just because your Ginny's best friend either. If I believed that Draco wasn't truly falling for you, I'd tell you. Now, let me take you back to your common room. I am supposed to meet my girl for some quality time before dinner."

She smiled brightly as she took his offered arm and was lead out of the room. Hermione asked, "I am glad to that to two of you are really hitting it off. I think the two of you are prefect for each other. Just be weary of her temper."

"Her temper and her brothers. Man, I think I have my work cut out for me."

"I think that Ron trusts you a small bit and for being a Slytherin, who is interested in his only sister, I think that is a good start. Just win over him and her mother and you'll be fine," she advised him as she the walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. "Do you think I should apologize to Draco about how I ended the date?"

Blaise chuckled and patted her hand as he lowered his voice as he spoke, "Between you and me, I think that took his ego down a few needed notches. Take your time about thinking over everything. Let him make the first move to get things back together between the two of you. I think Malfoy needs to do some thinking of his own as well."

Hermione turned and kissed him friendly on the cheek as the portrait door opened. "Get your lips off my man, Granger."

She turned suddenly to see Ginny Weasley with her hands on her hips and feet tapping not so patiently. The red head gave her a wink as she removed Hermione's hand off Blaise's arm and replaced it with her own. He caressed her cheek and said; "You know I only have eyes for you, love."

The door of the portrait closed on the now kissing couple as Hermione made her way to the boys' dorm. There she found Ron and Harry going over the newest Quidditch magazine on Harry's bed. Both looked up as she entered they room and plopped down at the end of the bed near them. Harry took the cloak and the map from her and asked, "Did whatever it was go alright?"

"Yeah, thanks," she mumbled as she remembered that she had wanted to see Madam Pomfrey for her headache. But a nice long bath and some sleep sounded much more inviting.

Ron waved his hand in front of her eyes and said, "Are you okay, Mione? You call tell us anything you know. Well, aside from that private girl's stuff, that is."

Hermione laughed as she shook her head and rolled her eyes on how some things never changed. But looking at Harry, she remembered how things had changed at times. A small part of her heart would always love him but that fluttering feeling inside her had moved. It now was all warm and tingly when she looked at Draco. Maybe she should give him a chance and if it didn't work out, then she would at least be wiser. Yet, she hoped that it did and it would be interesting to see where things did go with the Slytherin Prince.

All of the sudden two pillows hit her from out of nowhere. Hermione had fallen off the bed and glared up at the two boys, who each had an innocent smile on their faces with pillows hidden behind their backs. With a flick of her wand, a pillow from Neville's bed floated to her as she charged at the two and declared, "Pillow war!"

A/N2: See no cliffhangers, some questions answered, and a friendly pillow fight. Thanks to all my faithful readers and all that have recommended my story to others! hugs and chocolate-chip cookies to all


	18. Some Roses and a note

**Title: The Given Choices (18?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** PG-13, R in later chapters

**Pairing(s):** DM/HG, BZ/GW

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** These characters and places all belong to J.K. Rowling. I just enjoying making them do my bidding. Yes, I have made a slight change to her characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa as cousins, not sisters. **It would get rather sticky for Draco and Hermione, if I didn't change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** The original plot bunny for this is from Chrissy but has taken a life of it's own. Please see my livejournal for updates and my other works, Please review and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY upset. Thanks to my lovely beta?.

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

Hermione sighed as she stared at the flames that danced in the fireplace of the Gryffindor common room. In her lap, the Potions text laid open but had been untouched for the past half-an-hour. There were a few younger students at the table behind her but most were up in the rooms getting packed for the train ride home tomorrow for the holidays.

Her thoughts consisted of a young man with gray eyes and silvery-blond hair that made her skip a beat just by being near him. It had been two weeks for their first date and when she had fled from his kiss. Yes, they ran into each other at the library but neither had said anything to the other. She missed her time with Draco Malfoy. Her heart missed the heart-to-heart conversations, the way they studied together quietly, and the subtle touches and looks that told her how much he liked her. During some of their classes, she felt his eyes on her or during meals he often looked up to make sure she was there.

The tap on her shoulder brought her out of her sorrowful thoughts of her unsure love. Ginny took a seat next her as Blaise sat in the armchair closest to the fire. He was becoming a common visitor in the dorm but always with the youngest Weasley at his side. Hermione had yet to see them kiss in front of others, like most couples did. But they usually held hands openly or kissed on the cheeks before they departed each other's company. They made a charming couple and she felt truly happy for them. Ron was often found watching them to ensure his sister's safety and Blaise had hinted on a few threatens for various brothers, if he took advantaged of the only female Weasley.

"Man, the heat is something I truly miss here when I return to the cold dungeons." The handsome Slytherin raised his hands to feel the warmth of the fire as he stated, "Well besides the lovely company of you two…of course."

Ginny chuckled and winked at him as she replied, "Very smart of you to add that in."

"What's got you down, Hermione?" he asked even though she was sure he knew.

Blaise was turning out to be a very supportive friend as she was for him. Once he has declared that if Ginny ever gained her senses and dumped him for someone truly worthy of her, then he would give Draco a run for his money to win Hermione's heart. Of course, both laughed at the statement but it was sweet of him to say that, especially since she doubted herself a lot since how she ended the date with Malfoy.

"I'm just worried about Draco and I. Do you think I should go to him before he leaves tomorrow?" Hermione asked as tucked the book between her and the couch as Crookshanks jumped on her lap to claim his territory.

"Actually, Draco is not leaving Hogwarts for the holidays. He owled his parents this morning and told him that he had some things here that needed his _attention_," the Slytherin explained and folded his hands behind his head as he smiled brightly at her.

She grinned at that and bit her lip with hopes that she was what he was referring to. In the landscape portrait above the fireplace, the guard of Gryffindor tower appeared and stated, "Miss Granger, there is a delivery for you on the other side of the portrait hole."

Several of the students started to whisper amongst themselves. Hermione got to her feet with Crookshanks tucked into her arm and opened the door. Her head peeked out and to the left side of the hole was a black glass vase with a dozen, tall white roses in it. A huge smile appeared on her face as she bent over to pick it up and she looked around the corridor but no one was in sight. But she had a good idea who it was from.

After she went back into the common room and took her seat next to Ginny, she placed the vase on the side table and noticed silver markings on the flowers. The glittery marks were painted on in shaped of wispy curves and small snowflakes. A silver ribbon tied around the lip of the vase and a small piece of parchment was attached to that. She pulled off the note, which had her first name on it, and read it silently to herself, as she recognized the Slytherin Prince's handwriting.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Since we have come__ back to school this year,_

_I have done nothing to harm you._

_I have done nothing but want to be with you._

_I have done nothing but attempt to melt my ice, cold heart._

_I have done nothing but try to give you a bit of happiness._

_I admit that in the past I have done you wrong._

_I admit that times have changed and so have I._

_I admit that not all people will be happy about us being a couple._

_I admit that things like this are hard for me._

_I know that you are special in so many ways._

_I know that I was blind to not have seen it before now._

_I know that just being near you makes me feel at ease._

_I know that your heart is still fragile._

_I know that I want the chance to mend it and make it beat with happiness again._

_Just know that I am here for you when you are ready for a chance at more._

_Yours truly with hopes of spending many more tomorrows with you,_

_Draco Malfoy_

There was a female sigh of delight from behind her, as Ginny seemed to have read the note over her shoulder. Hermione folded up the small poem and tucked it into her jeans pocket. "Those roses are beautiful, especially with those silver designs on them."

"I suggest you take them up to your dorm before two certain friends of yours come down," Blaise's voice whispered from her other side.

With a dash, she grabbed the vase and bolted upstairs before Ron or Harry saw them. It would be lucky if they didn't find out about them before they left tomorrow. After a simple shrinking charm just till the rest of her dorm mates left tomorrow, she placed the tiny glass vase of roses in an empty corner of her trunk. Hermione slipped the note under her pillow as she lay on her bed and looked out her window at the clear night sky. A smile seemed permanently etched on her face as her hopes of Draco became a lot brighter.

After a few uncharacteristic giddy moments, Hermione decided to treat herself to a bubble bath in the Prefect's bathroom. With robe and necessities in hand, she practically skipped down the stairs and out of the common room as she ignored the chuckle from Blaise, who had Ginny sitting on his lap as she read to him. The corridors were empty but she still had an hour before curfew was to hit.

Once she entered the empty bathroom, Hermione turned on her favorite tap of heavenly scented purple clouds of Jasmine bubbles and began to undress. Her pajamas and robe was laid on the white marble bench and she placed her bottles of shampoo and conditioner on the side. After securing her long hair into a French knot with her wand, Hermione slowly entered the swimming-pool-sized bath. The hot water wrapped around her body, as she almost seemed to dance within the bubbles.

Hermione muttered the charm to make the room filled with piano music and then release her curly locks to the water as she placed the wand on the edge. The water stayed warm as she swam a couple laps and then floated on her back to relax her body. A thick layer of light purple foam covered her more private body parts as she hummed along with the music that vibrated slightly under the water, which was where her ears were.

If she had had her eyes open, Hermione would have noticed the bathroom door open and realized that she was no longer alone. Quietly, the new arrival charmed the floor not make a sound as he walked over to the bench and placed his nightwear next to hers. The person completely undressed as he kept his eyes on the foam-covered Hermione Granger, who continued to hum in tune with the piano music. The prefect slowly entered the tub but made sure not to make ripples in the water to alert the floating goddess of the intrusion.

The well-defined male body, which was chiseled perfectly from plenty of Quidditch practices over the past four years, waded to the edge that was near the Gryffindor prefect but not too close. His silver eyes focused on her perfect lips and beautiful thighs that peeked above the water. Of course, Draco wished that those bubbles would disappear so he could have a full view of her gorgeous body. But that was sure to earn him another slap across the face, if just being naked in the large pool was not already enough to earn him one. He hoped that she would be more forgiving of him, since Blaise, who he'd ran into in the hall, stated that she had appeared to love the roses he sent.

Hermione lowered her body down into the water and came back up with as she ran her hands down her hair to get out the extra water. Draco smirked as her back was to him but she had raised her body up out of the water to reach her hair supplies, which gave him a partial view of her perfect bare arse.

She hummed along as she lowered herself back into the water. A little water dripped into her ear but she shook it out and then turned to start washing her hair but gasped when she noticed that she was not alone. Hermione shouted as she lowered her body into the water, "What in Merlin's name are you doing in here?"

Draco raised an eyebrow as he looked down at his body within the foam-covered water and stated, "It looks like I am taking a bath."

"Obviously, but you could've come back later. I'm naked here!" she proclaimed as she double checked to make sure that her chest was not able to be seen by the sexy, wet Slytherin, who just happened to be her love interest.

He pushed off the edge and took two steps toward her as she raised her arm as if to stop him. Draco paused in the spot as he watched her blush as she ogled his firm, bare chest. "What a coincidence, I am also naked."

Hermione's brown eyes went wide as she realized that he was not in his trunks that she had assumed he was. Of course, she realized it was foolish to have assumed he was clothed when he could tell from small glimpse of her flesh that she was not.

"Okay, Draco. I'll turn around as you get out and get dressed," she stated and tried not to start babbling because the fact that he was naked so close to her was making her burn with desire.

Malfoy took another two steps toward her as he huskily replied, "I don't think so. Look, I won't do anything that you don't want me to do and I'll do anything you _do_ want me to do."

She was nibbling on her lip as she tried to focus her mind on some other options that did not include snogging him naked. Because Hermione was certain it would go a lot further and she was not ready for that. The wand to her side got her attention and an idea came to her. "Accio pants."

"You don't-" Draco began before she stopped him from speaking as she raised her hand. He watched her transfigured her pants into red bikini bottoms for herself and turned his pants into swimming trunks. Hermione tossed over his new apparel as she pulled on her bottoms under the water out of his view. She was about to summon her top, when he swam up right behind her. "I promise to behave, if you don't put a top on."

She looked over her shoulder at him as she crossed her arms over her naked, foam-covered chest. He brushed a strand of her long, wet hair behind her ear as he whispered, "Please, love. You are so beautiful. I would swear on the moon not to touch you inappropriately."

"O swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon that monthly changes in her circled orb. Unless that your love prove likewise variable," she returned as she quoted from one of her favorite love stories, Romeo and Juliet. Hermione lowered her body into the water, so it came up to her shoulders and turned to face him.

Draco watched her eyes, as he seemed to comprehend where she was quoting from, and took another step closer to her. A soft grip on one of her hands, he pulled her slowly to his body as Draco asked, "What shall I swear by?"

"Do not swear at all. Or if though will, swear by your gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe you." Hermione tentatively stepped toward him as she continued, "I did not know you were a Shakespeare fan."

He shrugged his shoulders as he brought her closer to him and almost felt her against his body. Draco stopped her body there as the romantic atmosphere and music wrapped around them. Those lips of hers beckoned his to kiss them and claim her as his but he fought off for the moment. "Blame that on Blaise. I lost a bet to him and he made me read his favorite books. Last summer, I read Romeo and Juliet, MacBeth, some Socrates, and The Hobbit."

"Really, did you enjoy any of them?" she asked as he lowered his body into the water to be at the same height as her. Hermione sighed as he placed his hands on her lower back and guided her through the warm water with him.

His eyes held her eyes as they moved perfectly motion with each other in the body of water. The scent of Jasmine had always suited her and her skin felt so smooth under his touch. Their words spoke of books and knowledge but their bodies spoke of love. "Yes, I did but don't tell him that."

"I have the books that follow the Hobbit, they're up in my room. Ginny and Blaise will both be gone during the holidays and you can read them undisturbed," Hermione commented as she courageously brought her soft chest against his firm one. She was dying to feel his flesh against her own and she would hold him to his word about inappropriate touches.

Draco closed his eyes as he tightened his hold around her waist and took in the perfect fit of Hermione's body to his. He bent down to lightly kiss her and would not let her go this time but she had no intentions of running. They took several minutes to map every spot of each other's lips and taste every taste as their tongues came out to join in. After a few more kisses, he pulled back and smiled at her slightly swollen lips. "As long as your company comes with your books, I would love to read them with your head resting in my lap at the same time."

Hermione kissed his cheek as she replied, "That sounds like a second date is planned for tomorrow night in my common room. Since, I am the only Gryffindor to stay over."

"Really, that does have many opportunities there. But it will be our third because I consider this as our second date," he said as she nibbled on his ear and his hands rested on her curvy hips. "Now, I'll return to my dungeons and let my angel finish her bath. Unless, you would like my help." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and gently squeezed her bottom.

Hermione splashed some water at him as she took a step away from his delicious body and watched him pull himself out of the water. He dripped water from his trunks as he raised his wand to dry them and transfigure them back into his pants. From by the sink, he grabbed a fluffy towel and pulled it around his damp shoulders. He winked at her as he caught her eyeing the thin line of blond hair that lead from his navel down into his pants.

She rested her head on her forearms as she leaned along the edge and watched Draco drape his things across his arm. He walked over to her and kissed her sweetly before he stated, "Good night, darling."

"Good night, good night. Parting is sweet such sorrow. That I shall say good night till it be morrow," Hermione spoke as he reached the door.

He pulled open the door and turn to her once more as he said, "Hermione, you are no Juliet. For you are fairer and more intelligent, than she ever was. Later, I'll be glad to show you how much more Romeo still had yet to learn. Sweet dreams, my dear."

Hermione sighed contently as she knew her dreams would be filled of being in Draco's strong arms and kissing his soft lips. She quickly washed her hair and finished her bath before she dashed to the common room without a minute spare before curfew.


	19. Mrs Malfoy

**Title: The Given Choices (19?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** PG-13, R in later chapters

**Pairing(s):** DM/HG, BZ/GW

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** These characters and places all belong to J.K. Rowling. I just enjoying making them do my bidding. Yes, I have made a slight change to her characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa as cousins, not sisters. **It would get rather sticky for Draco and Hermione, if I didn't change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** The original plot bunny for this is from Chrissy but has taken a life of it's own. Please see my livejournal for updates and my other works. review and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY upset. Thanks to my lovely beta: Kat and Angela.

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger.

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Only the crackle of the lit fireplace and the turn of pages from books were the only sounds that came from the Gryffindor common room; since several days after the rest of the students left for the Christmas holiday. There were three Gryffindors left, but two slept in the sibling dorms in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tower, leaving Hermione Granger on her own. Yet, they did not realize that she was only alone with her cat during the nights but the days were spent with a young man, who would not normally be allowed in the brave Gryffindor common room. Draco Malfoy had been a visitor for the past five days and was getting used to the different atmosphere than the darker dungeons he called home.

The two unlikely friends were on their way to being more. If a person were to ask Hermione for the truth about them, she would've stated that they were just dating. Yet, if the same question would be asked to young mister Malfoy, he would most likely claim to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Well at least that was what he was wanting but after several conversations in the warm common room, she admitted that she wanted to take things slow and build their friendship with their romantic life. Neither too fast for fear that both of them breaking apart since it was a very fragile setting to begin with.

Draco respected her wishes, as they became more of each other's life without the pressure from outside sources, which were currently staying at the Burrow. They also had kept their friendship away from the other students by not walking together nor sitting by each other at meals. When the meals were finished, they would meet up in either the library or the sanctuary of the Gryffindor tower; which she had waited and opened the portrait for him, without him knowing the password.

The fifth night with rest of the Gryffindors gone, Hermione and Draco were lounged on the couch reading, as he had his head in her lap with one hand holding up the book, The Two Towers, and the other in the fur of Crookshanks, who made his home on the Slytherin's stomach. She was deep into a book about the changes in Potions making over the past five hundred years, which was from the Malfoy library that Draco had lent her. Her fingers lightly alternated from turning the pages of the tome and running through Draco's soft, light-blond hair.

They had been reading for the three hours after dinner and still had an hour before curfew when the gray lady walked through the wall and stated, "Miss Granger, I was in the hallway when I noticed a woman at the portrait but alas your guardian is off talking to another painting near the Astronomy tower the last time I saw. The woman offered her name to be Mrs. Malfoy and wishes to see you. I am not sure how long she was been out there but she was very polite about the whole matter."

Both bodies on the couch froze at the name of Draco's mother. Hermione forced a smile and replied, "Thank you. Tell her I will be out in a moment."

"Yes, Miss Granger," the gray lady commented as she floated out the room.

Draco pushed the irritated cat off his lap as he whispered, "Mum didn't mention in her last letter about coming. I promise I would've given you more notice than this."

"You can talk in a regular tone. She can't hear you," Hermione snapped at him as she rose to her feet and walked to the entrance. Her feet stopped when she noticed that he was not following her. "Is there any reason why she can't know you are here? No? Then good because I am not letting you run loose in the tower with me gone. Now, lets go see what your mother wants."

He smirked and gave a slight bow as he said, "Yes, my lady." She then took in and let out a deep breath as he murmured, "She does not bite. You'll be fine."

With Draco in tow behind her, Hermione opened the door and stepped out as she saw the form of Mrs. Malfoy by the wall admiring a painting of tropical forest. The woman glanced their way and gave a slight smile as she approached the two of them. Her son stepped to the side of her and put a reassuring hand at the small of her back as he spoke, "Mum, this is an unexpected surprise. But I would like to introduce the two of you. Mother, this is Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Prefect. Hermione, this would be my mother, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy."

The elder, regal-like female extended her pale right hand that held on emerald, onyx ring. Hermione noticed how warm her skin actually was and how the thin lips smiled brighter when Draco had called her by her first name. Mrs. Malfoy responded, "It is wonderful to finally meet you, Miss Granger. I have heard much about you from my son. But felt the need to get to know this remarkable young woman for myself. Would the two of you accompany me to the dungeons where Severus is awaiting us?"

"Yes, that would be fine. We were just doing some reading. It is also nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione commented as Draco took his place on her right side as his mother walked to her left. The very presence of the woman was intimidating as the way she carried herself reminded her of royalty and firm self-confidence that she wished to one day have.

The group of unlikely three made their way down the staircases towards the direction of the dungeons. As if Draco was reading her mind, he took her hand in his as they walked and gave it soft squeezes to settle her nerves. His mother spoke as the reached the ground floor, "It is nice to visit Hogwarts again. I do wish I had more chances to come around but I would not like to interfere with your life here, my dear."

"I would not mind if you came here once or twice. I am sorry that I am not able to be home this Christmas," the young man to Hermione's right commented as they walked down passed the Great Hall, which was empty.

The long, thick velvet robes of black fit Narcissa's form perfectly as if they were made for her, which they probably were. Silk ribbon of the hem barely touched the stone floor as the slightest trace of black-heeled shoes could be seen along the bottom. Similar ribbon held up the light blonde ringlets of her hair in an old-fashion style that complimented her high cheekbones. The light from the flickering candles which lit the way down to the dungeons showed the light blue eyes of his mother as she glanced toward them or more to the point of the place where their hands joined.

Hermione almost withdrew her hand from his but stopped when Mrs. Malfoy smile at the sight of the joined hands and gave a soft smile to her. Narcissa Malfoy continued to slightly lead the way when she remarked, "It's been a long time since I went down these halls. Usually, I was using the secret passage that went right by the entrance, especially when I needed to make a late night dash from the Slytherin tower back to my dorms."

Draco stepped up the Potions room door and opened it for them as Hermione asked, "You were not in Slytherin, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Always asking questions," the voice of the Potions Master came from behind his desk as he stood when the trio entered the room. "I would like to know when you take a holiday from asking questions."

Hermione followed Mrs. Malfoy into the room but could not stop herself as she replied, "I will stop when there are no longer anything I need to learn from the questions I ask. Last time I checked, this was a school, which is a place to learn. Hence, asking questions to learn at a school would seem most appropriate."

"She has a point, Severus," Narcissa Malfoy replied as she headed toward were his office door and stopped to look back at the three watching her. With a sigh and a shake of her head, she pointed to Draco as she stated, "Draco my dear, help Severus with some of that grading. I am sure there are some first years tests that it would be safe-enough for you to mark up. Please keep my son occupied Severus while we use your study."

Snape raised a curious eyebrow at her statement but then looked toward Hermione, who followed the elder woman into the office. She took note the glare from her Potions Master, which translated to 'tell anyone or touch anything and you will be cleaning cauldrons for a month.'

Mrs. Malfoy headed to the rows of filled jars and lifted one on the top shelf, which revealed a staircase in the bottom of the floor lower. She nodded her head as she lead the way down the circular, iron-rod steps and clanged softly with each step. Slowly Hermione followed the blonde woman down the stairs as she was wondering if this was such a good idea. The steps were very sturdy and continued to circle around when she saw the room they were going into. It was a large, circular room with four wooden doors equally spaced apart by walls covered with books. Hermione felt that she could easily spend a year in here reading to her heart's content, but she knew that she would doubt ever seeing Snape's personal study ever, ever again.

As the reached the bottom of the stairs, she noticed that the floor was in black carpeting and the wood of the desk, chairs, and bookcases were all done in a beautiful cherry-finish. Mrs. Malfoy took on the of matching Queen Anne chairs and motioned for Hermione to take the other one as she started to speak, "Miss Granger, I want you to be very truthful to me because whatever you say will never leave this room. Nor will my husband ever find out that I was here to begin with. To answer your question, I was not in Slytherin. The sorting had decided Ravenclaw over Slytherin. But I spent many hours within the walls of these dungeons, I can assure you. My cousin and my closest friend were in this noble house when I went to school here. Now, I do have a few questions I'd like to ask you. First, what do you feel for my son?"

_Okay, they go straight for the hard question then._ Hermione sat and placed her hands nervously in her lap as she thought for a moment. "Well, as you might know, your son and I have not always been on the best of terms. I know this changed when he was informed of my true heritage. Since the beginning of the school year, he was been kind to me and has befriended me. We are seeing each other but it is nothing serious. Our friendship is so new that I don't want to rush anything."

"I see," was the mother's only commented as she took several minutes to examine her as she sat and then continued, "I was also surprised to hear of your parentage. My dear cousin had also kept that secret from me all these years. But I do understand her reasons keeping it to herself. Now, I'd like some information about you, my dear. It is well known of your high-intelligence. What do you plan on doing after you leave these walls of Hogwarts?"

"I have been considering three options: becoming an Auror with my friends, becoming an Unspeakable, and lastly, becoming a Mistress in Potions. I am currently weighing the pros and cons to each with hopes of coming to an answer by spring," she explained.

The lovely woman, who was actually her own great aunt, which was an odd truth to realize, flicked her wand to make a full tea tray appear and began to serve herself. "All three are highly possible fields for you. You need to choose the one that will best satisfy you. I could see you doing extremely well in all of them. It is to your advantage having one of the best Potions Masters here at such an easily accessible to you."

Hermione sighed and helped herself to some hot tea as murmured, "Not very accessible me. He doesn't seem to like me very much."

"I think Severus would like you once he got passed that fact you are a Gryffindor, who just happens to be close to the son of James Potter. My advice for getting him to accept you is that you don't need to flaunt your intelligence in class. Give others the opportunity to learn from him but by there when the information is asked for. Allow him to see you aside from the red and gold friend of Harry Potter.

"Now, how are you and my cousin getting along?" Mrs. Malfoy asked as she brought the china cup to her lips and glance over the rim at her.

Hermione warmed her hands with the warm cup and stated, "Our first meeting went fine. Blaise and I are friends and he had gone with me. It was short but good primary discussion and she answered a couple questions I had."

"May I ask why Blaise went with you and not Draco?"

"I guess I wanted a completely neutral party with me. If I had invited Ginny Weasley with me, it might have made Bellatrix uncomfortable. With Draco there, it might have been more comfortable for me but just because it was the first meeting. Also, during that timeframe, we were not speaking but nothing to worry about there. We worked it out," Hermione said.

Mrs. Malfoy lowered her cup to the floating tea tray and watched her carefully as she continued her questions, "Tell me, Miss Granger. Where do your loyalties lie?"

What question Hermione was expecting it was _not_ that and she almost caused her to swallow a huge gulp of piping hot liquid. She set aside her cup as she slowly finished the drink in her mouth before answering. The conversation was now on a very serious manner that could turn ugly considering the person she was talking to. " I am a best friend of Harry Potter. Where else would my loyalties lie? Or maybe I should ask where yours lie, Mrs. Malfoy?"

The woman lowered her eyes as she closed them and a sad look crept upon her face as she responded, "I am a wife. I support my husband just as a wife should."

"Even when the husband is a Death Eater?" Hermione half-whispered, half-hissed.

"Yes, even then," Mrs. Malfoy answered as she opened her eyes and looked directly at Hermione. "I never said I agreed with his opinions and values. I am as a wife is expected to be. I can be no less than the perfect wife in his eyes. There are no other choices for me, Miss Granger. But Draco still has the choice to make and a choice you can influence."

Hermione shook her head as she stated, "The decision for which side Draco chooses must be his decision to make. I can not make it for him."

Mrs. Malfoy replied, "Of course, you can not make it for him. But he cares for you but at the same time he is being tempted by the things my husband is offering him. While he is here, you have more time to focus on bringing him to the light side with you and away from the power that Lucius is offering him. You see him almost every day, where his father does not. Your love can show him the reasons for being by your side during this war and not at his father's side.

She stood and walked over to the nearest bookshelf as her voice was directed to the rows of books but still being heard by the young woman in the chair. Narcissa ran her fingers slowly over the backs of the texts and proceed with the conversation, "On my fifteenth birthday, my present from my father was the announcement of my arranged marriage to Lucius Malfoy. Mother and him were so proud to find such an equally strong pureblood family to join with theirs. Not caring, if that was my choice nor if I wanted things with my life. My father informed me on my way back to Hogwarts my sixth year, that I was not going to coming back here for my seventh and that after the wedding in December I was going to be moving into the Malfoy manor to began producing heirs.

"I had seen Lucius when he was here. He was a five years older than me but yes, I remembered him. He was never a person to be forgotten. It was rumored to be involved with the dark arts, but either my parents did know or didn't care as long as he was pureblood and came with plenty of money, which of course he did. I cried all the way back to school with Bellatrix and my Slytherin friend trying to console me. It was Bella's seventh year and for my friend, it was his fifth." Mrs. Malfoy turned around and took her seat again.

Hermione waited patiently, even though questions were already flowing but she knew it was not the time to ask them. Narcissa took a long sip from her cup before she began again, "The three of us were always seen with each other outside of classes but after that winter everything changed. Mrs. Black owled Bella the week of Halloween that her marriage had been arranged for two years because Rodolphus was entering an apprenticeship and they were to be married when he finished. So, by the end of the year, I was leaving Hogwarts to marry the man, who did not hold my heart, and expected to be by his side never questioning, never second-guessing, and do his bidding till death. I was not given any choices. After Draco's birth three years after of wedding, I had finally made a choice that Lucius had no idea about. I took a potion that made me barren for having any more children. I could not bear to see any more children force to walk the dark path he was making for the family. I had always wanted a daughter but I could not force her to the live the life I was given; a life without choices."

A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek but she was startled when Professor Snape appeared at Mrs. Malfoy's side. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and the look of concern in his eyes was a powerful sight to see. Then it all connected; he was her best friend from school who was a year behind her. Of course, that discovery only multiplied the questions in her mind but Hermione stood and said, "The choice of Draco's path is his own. But I will do everything in my power to help him choose the light side. I think I should go. It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Malfoy. And rest assured I will not speak of this to anyone."

Mrs. Malfoy rose from her chair and took Hermione's hands as she stated, "Thank you for hearing me out and you can tell that to Draco, if it helps him turn to your side. Have a good night, my dear. If you should ever need anything, send a message with Severus. He always has a way of getting a message through without Lucius's being aware of anything."

"I need to show Miss Granger to her tower since it is after curfew. I already sent your son to his room. Sit here, Narcissa, for I will not be long," Snape stated as he led Hermione up the stairs to his office.

They walked in silence through the corridors of Hogwarts, as she was lost in her thoughts over the discussion she just had. After starting up the last set of stairs toward Gryffindor tower, something fought within her that had to be said but she was not sure if the timing was proper. But with him returning to talk to Mrs. Malfoy maybe she would be able to speak with him about it. "Professor Snape, would you recommend Potions as a profession for me, sir?"

Without even missing a step, he replied, "I was under the impression that the Golden Trio were going to become Aurors and save the world."

"We can save the world without being Aurors, Professor," Hermione chuckled as they reached the top of the staircase. "This member of the Golden Trio is capable of making her own decision that would be best for herself, even if it is away from the other two. I know Potions is important during the war and would make a good career afterward. For there is life after this is all over."

"For some, yes and others, no," Snape commented as he stood with his hands behind his back and looked her up and down. The subtle art and science of potion making is a rare ability to find but can be mastered if properly taught and if the person is truly right for it."

Hermione raised her head as she ignored the fat lady in the portrait, who kept clearing her throat to get her attention to let her in. The Gryffindor watched the Potions Master quietly for a moment before she asked, "Am I truly right for it, Professor Snape?"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her bravery for asking. With a calculated look, he stated, "Perhaps, an apprenticeship with a Master in Potions could be arranged, if all conditions are correct. But don't get your hopes up, Miss Granger. There are a lot of things that could change my mind before the end of the school year. By the spring holiday I want a ten feet on why you would like to study Potions under my guidance and what you would like to research, if you are chosen. Mind you, I have chosen only one student in ten years to study under me. In addition, I want five recommendations from you for the apprenticeship and they should be people that I respect mind you. Finding five should be close to impossible. Good night, Miss Granger. I have other things to do than plan your future this evening."

"Thank you for your time and considering me. I look forward to the challenge, Professor," she replied as he nodded and made his way back to his dungeons with his billowing black robes behind him. With a chuckle, Hermione turned to the portrait and stated the password, "Whomping Willow."

_**to be continued**_

A/N: One more chapter, I think and things will start moving a lot faster. Well, an unexpected conversation with Mrs. Malfoy. I hope you enjoyed the long chapter I gave you. It's the muses fault! Lol… Thanks for all your support and reviews! hugs


	20. Visitor

**Title: The Given Choices (20?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** PG-13, R in later chapters

**Pairing(s):** DM/HG, BZ/GW

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** These characters and places all belong to J.K. Rowling. I just enjoying making them do my bidding. Yes, I have made a slight change to her characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa as cousins, not sisters. **It would get rather sticky for Draco and Hermione, if I didn't change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** The original plot bunny for this is from Chrissy but has taken a life of it's own. Please see my livejournal for updates and my other works . Please review and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY upset. Special thanks to my betas, Liz and Arlene.

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger.

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty**_

Hermione put down her quill as she had just finished her assignment for Charms, which was not due for a couple weeks. It was calm and quiet in the common room, since no one else had stayed over the holidays, but they were all due back tomorrow afternoon. She had enjoyed her break even though she was missing Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They owled each other frequently, but it still was not the same. Yet, it was nice to have some time with Draco before everyone returned. Each day that passed they were becoming closer.

For Christmas he had given her a charm bracelet and told her that he would give her charms as time continued, to remember things that happened between them. So far, there were a number of charms: one heart-shaped charm had her initials on it; another charm was a little lion for Gryffindor and a rose to remember the place where their first kiss happened; and there were some charms to remind her of him. A small snake was located on the opposite side from the lion. There was also a small silver wand to symbolize their charms tutor session, as that was how their friendship started. It was such a thoughtful gift, that she had a feeling Blaise had helped him with some of it. That was fine with her because she was pretty sure that he truly cared for her and that was what really mattered.

They had not spoken about the conversation that happened between Narcissa and herself, but Hermione had been doing a lot of thinking about what was said. His mother had a point, Hermione had a chance to make him sway to the light side, but it would be hard. Draco had been raised to want things like fame, power, and glory by his father's teachings. It was going to be hard to teach him to unlearn those lessons that made him who he was. Those parts of him were not the parts that she was falling for.

As she sat at the table in common room, the portrait door opened to allow entrance to a guest. He watched Hermione daydream, he had never seen that before and she had not noticed his presence. His visit was going to be a surprise, because he had not told her that he was planning on stopping by, but he felt he had to see her. Quietly, he stepped up behind her and coughed to get her attention.

Hermione practically fell out of her chair when she heard the noise, but turned around quickly, it was Remus Lupin who stood behind her. His appearance had not changed much since the first time she saw him on the train in third year. Only now he represented something completely different in her mind. They had not seen each other since the night he told her that he was her father.

They had exchanged letters, but they were not very detailed. The topics were usually about school and Harry. She was the one to tell him that they had broken up and he was always understanding in the letters, but thought it was just a lovers' spat. He told her that James and Lily were much the same way. Hermione did not have the heart to say what had happened between Harry and her, but she knew that they were only meant to be friends.

Remus gestured to the couch for her to take a seat as he stated, "You look well Hermione. I hope you don't mind me visiting a little bit before I head out. I had to speak to the Headmaster about some Order business and just needed to stop to see you. Do you have a few minutes?"

"Sure, that's fine. I had just finished some homework." Hermione tucked her feet under her as she sat on the couch and watched him sit next to her. When he was this close, she noticed how some things about his face resembled hers. Lupin was intelligent, like she was, and a prefect for Gryffindor as she was now. She smiled and said, "Oh, thanks for your gift. I really liked it."

He chuckled and turned his body to face her as he began, "I was not hoping it was too childish. I saw that while I was on assignment in Germany and your name came to mind. I had hoped you would like it."

Hermione laughed as she replied, "True, most girls might have thought getting a stuffed wolf for Christmas would be awful, but I think it is sweet. Thank you. I love it. Moony sleeps at the end of my bed. Of course, he might have to be moved because I keep kicking him off in the middle of night."

"Moony, eh?" he asked with a laugh. "I like the name. You don't have to feel obligated to sleep with it Hermione. It can be in your trunk. My feelings would not be hurt."

Hermione placed her hand on his and commented, "I know, but I like having it there. It is like you are watching over me; it's nice."

He smiled and held her hand. There were a few minutes of silence after that as father and daughter were having a comfortable, quiet moment together. Remus was the first to speak as he said, "Well, I love the chocolate you sent me. I do not get Muggle dark chocolate very often and it was very delicious."

"You are very welcome. I am all supporting for your love of chocolate. I am the same way. But… I mean… Can I ask you a question?"

Once he gave a nod, she continued, "Are you… I mean … I have been giving a lot thought lately about fathers and their children. Do I make you proud of me the way I am?"

He moved off the couch to kneel in front of her and took both of her small hands in his larger ones. Their brown eyes met as Lupin stated, "Oh Hermione, I am so proud of you, as a daughter and as a young woman. I can't believe how blessed I am to be your father. You keep doing what you think is best and I will always support you. Never doubt that. You can tell me anything and I will be there for you. You are an amazing young … young woman. I am sorry I missed you growing up, but I don't plan on missing anything else."

Hermione smiled as he rubbed his rough thumbs on the tops of her hands and listened to him continue. "Now, you might have to bear with me because I haven't had much experience dealing with teenage girls. Yet, you are so mature for your age, much like I was. I guess that was because you spent your first years here proving yourself to everyone against people like the Malfoys."

At that point, she smiled turned into a frown at the mention of Draco's last name. She had not mentioned that to him about her befriending the blonde, aside from seeing him with her at the Broomstick the day Harry hit Draco. Hermione said, "People do change. Malfoy is not like he once was."

Remus nodded as he took his seat back on the couch. "Yes, Harry did mention your new friendship. But don't you think that is because he no longer considers you unworthy because of your blood."

"No, I think there is more than that. I really think he cares about me," she insisted but then added, "as a friend."

He sighed; it seemed that she did not cover it fast enough. His thumb continued to stroke her hand and he appeared to be thinking. Lupin sat back into the couch as he stated, "I told you I will support whatever you do or decide. You have a good head on your shoulders, Hermione. All I am going to say on that subject is to just be leery. I have had many 'friendships' end because of my condition. Sometimes people will like you for the wrong reasons or want to get other things from you. But I am not blind to the fact that people do change, even Slytherins. Just keep your eyes open, my dear. Promise that."

Hermione hugged him for the first time as she replied, "I will. I'll keep my level head and my eyes open… Father."

He patted her on the back and seemed to fighting himself not to cry at hearing her say that for the first time. Hermione sat back down next to him as he commented, "Now, do realize that I'd prefer Harry for you. But this is your life and I know you will make the best choices from what you are given."

At that, a knock came from the portrait door and then it opened, the Headmaster entered with Draco in tow to see Remus and Hermione on the couch talking. Dumbledore clapped his hand on Lupin's shoulder as he stated, "Oh, it is good to see the two of you talking. I hope you do not mind me letting young Mister Malfoy in with me. He was just knocking when I approached."

She rose to her feet and walked over to the fire where Draco seemed to be keeping his distance from Remus. That was because her father was not giving him a 'nice to see you again' look. Of course, dating the daughter of a werewolf was very intimidating for the simple fact he could easy kill anyone that broke his daughter's heart. Well, except Bloody Saint Potter. Hermione smiled as she stood next to Draco, who was trying to put up a good show of not being intimidated, but the bead of sweat that was rolling down his neck was most likely coming from being in front of the fire.

"Remus, I was going down to see Severus concerning something. Can you please accompany me?" the headmaster asked with that sugary tone of his voice.

The other man rose to his feet as he nodded and walked over to the young Malfoy, who straighten his shoulders as he approached. Lupin held out his hand to the young man and they strongly shook hands, but he did not release the younger hand till he whispered, "If you hurt her in any way, shape, or form, then you will become a white ferret to be fed to a certain hippogriff I know."

With wide eyes, a quick swallow and a confirming nod, Draco replied, "I understand, sir."

"Smart boy. Now, you take care of yourself, my dear," Remus said as he let go of Draco's hand and hugged her once more. "I will be in contact. Owl me if you ever need anything."

After giving an evil smile to the young man, Remus walked out with an amused headmaster. Once outside Lupin asked, "Can I really trust him in there with her? Alone? I wonder if Snape approves of his favorite student dating a Gryffindor."

Dumbledore pat him on the back in a reassuring manner and replied, "Ah, the protective father is a nice side of you to see, but I think things will be fine. Plus, the ferret threat brought your point across quite well I am sure."

The two men headed towards the dungeons as the two teenagers hugged each other. Draco commented, "He gives new level of fear for the over-protective father."

She laughed in his arms and led him over to the large couch to take her favorite seat right next to him, but facing him with her back to the fire. He played with one of her loose curls as he continued with a dramatic sigh, "But I guess it's a good thing you are worth it."

"Well, my wand will be out a lot faster than he can get here. I don't have a problem being responsible for you reliving your ferret days, if you purposely break my heart," she stated as she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck to play with the short hairs that were there.

He smirked and placed his other hand on her right hip. "You don't have to worry about that, love. My plans for you might be naughty but I will not hurt you. Believe me. The Weasel, the weaselette, and Blaise have all made similar promises that concern me in white fur and different, creative forms of pain."

"Well, it's nice to know that I am loved by so many. Now, what are those 'naughty plans' you mentioned?" she asked, as she moved one hand down from his hair to play with the top of his black jumper.

"Where's the fun in ruining the surprise?" he whispered against her lips before he pulled her into a passionate kiss. The temperature instantly rose in the room as he worked magic with those delicious lips of his. They had not gotten much far than just heavy kisses though he suggested but respected her wishes. His hands nudged her to move on to his lap, which made their kissing even hotter.

Draco gave a soft moan as she settled on his lap and licked his lips. Lightly his fingers dipped under the hem of her shirt just to touch the bare skin above her top of her blue jeans. All thought left her mind when he started kissing down her neck to suck on a spot and mark her as his. Both of her hands went to his soft hair as she unconsciously started to rock her hips against him. That move by her caused him to growl against her throat and slightly bit her, which caused her to call out, "Oh, Draco. Please."

She was not exactly sure what she wanted but her body needed something that his body was providing. One of his hands slipped up under her shirt to her bra and the other hand set a faster rhythm to her rocking as he continued to suck but moved to the other side of her neck. His hand caressed her breast firmly and she began to whimper and speed up her rocking against him. Then suddenly Draco pinched her pebbled tip as he thrusted his hips upward and she cried, "Draco!"

Her hips slowed to a stop as she tried to control her breathing. That was a first for her and she was amazed that he was holding her as he started to whisper into her ear about her being beautiful and perfect. Hermione knew that though her body felt completely satisfied and a little groggy, that he had not reached the same peak. She leaned back a little and saw that he was doing some deep breathing but with a slight smile. She asked, "Are you okay? I can…try to-"

But he caught her lips in a tender kiss and moved his hand out from under her shirt to wrap both arms around her waist. Draco gave her one more kiss before he said, "I'm fine, but thanks for the offer. I don't think you are ready for that big step. Just give me a minute upstairs in the loo and then we can head down for dinner."

With a kiss on the cheek and a swat to her bottom, Malfoy moved her body off him and uncomfortably walked towards the stairs as he adjusted his pants. Hermione gave a shy smile as she cuddle against the arm of the chair as she watched her…boyfriend walk up the stairs. He had asked her out officially on Christmas with the charm bracelet and she had told him that she would think about it. Well, she truly felt something for him and knew that is was not just the make-out session, even though those were becoming increasingly hotter. No, she was falling in love Draco Malfoy and he would get his answer when he came back down. But she was going to put off telling the boys and her father as long as possible.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	21. Unexpected News

**Title: The Given Choices (21out of 25)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing(s):** DM/HG, BZ/GW

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** These characters and places all belong to J.K. Rowling. I just enjoying making them do my bidding. Yes, I have made a slight change to her characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa as cousins, not sisters. **It would get rather sticky for Draco and Hermione, if I didn't change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** The original plot bunny for this is from Chrissy but has taken a life of its own. Please see my livejournal for updates and my other works, usersname granger2malfoy. Please review at either spot and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY upset. Thanks to my lovely betas: Arlene, Deborah, and Liz.

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger.

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-one**_

Hermione moved away from the napping body of Draco Malfoy as she got out of his bed. It was the first semi warm day of the spring and the Gryffindor team was out practicing as it was the first Saturday of March and her best friends still did not know the true nature of her relationship with the Slytherin Prince. They had decided to study in the privacy of his dorm room because only Blaise was there with them. After three hours of studying, Blaise left to get some fresh air, which actually meant he went watch his girlfriend- Ginny, and Draco had talked her into a little snogging time.

Hermione bent down to pick up her shirt and tie from the floor that got there sometime during their heavy petting on the bed. As she buttoned her blouse, a few books on his side table caught her attention and she walked over to them. The five books all had bookmarks in them and where all related to the Dark Arts in some way or fashion. Her eyes traveled over to her sleeping boyfriend, his father must have been sending those books to him. They had not yet actually discussed their loyalties ever since they became involved but it looked like it would need to happen soon.

Hermione bent over to kiss him on the cheek before she left through the secret exit that Narcissa had told her about in a letter after they had their 'talk' in December, they had written each other once or twice since then, mainly about Draco, but she was truly beginning to like the woman. Bellatrix wrote more often than that as she would write about her childhood or some of the things that had happened at the beginning of her marriage. Several books were sent to Hermione from her birthmother, they had been mainly Charms and Potions books that were on the edge of being considered Dark Arts but not by much.

The secret passage let to the Potions lab and she stepped into the hallway as she heard the Potions Master within the room, making some noise like he was cleaning something. With all of her worries about Draco, she decided it was time to see if his Head of House had any ideas on how to sway the young mister Malfoy to their side.

The door was open and she knocked loud enough for him to hear her from his storeroom where he appeared to be located. The dark, brooding Potions Master stood in the doorframe as he asked, "Is there something I can help you with, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, I wanted to speak to about a certain… project I was working on. Can we speak elsewhere?" Hermione asked as she tilted her head in the direction to his adjacent office.

"Very well," he stated and opening the door for her and then warding the door after she was seated in a chair in front of his large desk. "What do you need to that requires taking up my precious time, Miss Granger?"

Inwardly she thought of some inappropriate comments to that question but decided against it. He had always had a snarky side and that was something she had to deal with if he took her as his apprentice. She calmed herself down and then replied, "I am sorry for interrupting you, Professor Snape. But I am growing more concerned on the path Draco is going to be choosing. Do you have any suggestions to help me convince him to turn away from all his father is tempting him with?"

Snape sat back in his leather chair as he eyed her for a few several seconds before he spoke, "Lucius is becoming more and more forceful as to getting Draco ready to take the Dark Mark. There is not much time, Miss Granger. If your personal goal is to save him, then you are about to fail."

"Professor, I've seen some of the books he is reading and I don't know if I can win against his lust for power and glory. I might be able to sway him from taking the Mark by the end of the year but I'll need-"

He interrupted her and spoke, "You do not have that much time, Miss Granger. You have only two weeks before Draco is to take the Mark from the Dark Lord."

"Two weeks? I can't get him to change is mind by then," Hermione muttered as panic began to spread within her.

He snarled, "Then he will become a Death Eater just like his father. I can not interfere without disclosing my true loyalties and that is not a gamble the Order is willing to take."

"I can't be with someone who will be on the opposite side of the battlefield than me. I really can't."

Snape leaned forward as he lowered his voice, "The reason for him to get his Mark so soon is because the Dark Lord believes that you will also receive that Mark in order to be with along side him and your mother, she is under the belief that you will have swayed to their cause by June."

"No," Hermione whispered as her body began to shake. "I'll never take the Dark Mark and pledge my loyalties to a mad man."

"How admirable," he bit out and sat back down. Hermione had slowly begun to be able to read passed the mask that he had built around him. In his dark, black eyes, she saw the pain and fear of losing Draco to Voldemort. She stood up from the chair as she began to lose all hope on being able to stop Draco from making that dreadful choice. By the time she reached the door, the Potions Master's voice stopped her from leaving. "Is that all you are going to do, Miss Granger? Turn your back on him. I knew you did not truly care about him, Narcissa was wrong about you."

She sighed as tears began to run down her face. "Do you truly think I like the fact I am losing the man I love to that murderer? I hate it, but he makes his own choices; Draco chooses to go somewhere I will not."

Snape waited a moment before he said, "I seems to me that Draco does not know you will not follow him. Have you told him that?"

She shook her head as she wiped the tears away and turned to face the professor. "I did not want to give him an ultimatum; I wanted him to make the right choice because it was the right thing to do."

He nodded his head once and then replied, "But he is not aware of all of the implications of that choice. I think he might not make his decision so easily if he knew you will not support him. However, I am not saying he will change his mind but it might make him stop and think about it first."

"Okay, I'll talk to him tonight after dinner. He's asleep right now," she commented and then blushed at the raise of his eyebrow. Quickly she tried to cover her slip, Hermione knew that Snape supported their dating because of Narcissa's influence but being in the same dorm was probably crossing the line. "Um, I mean that's what he told me after we stopped studying. In the library, that is."

"Really, Miss Granger?" The head of house smirked and watched her fidget for a few minutes, but only stated, "Tonight should be fine. Good day to you. You might want to work on those lying skills of yours, if you are going to continue dating a Slytherin without your friends knowing."

Hermione said, "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Professor."

She left the dungeons with her mind swirling around about the new information of the date of Draco's Marking being so soon. As Hermione walked to Gryffindor tower, the sight of Remus coming from the Headmaster's office caught her eye. He appeared to be upset and she had to approach him before he noticed her presence, "Hello, Remus. Is everything all right?"

Lupin glanced around and then directed her to the nearest empty classroom. He began to pace in the front of the room as she sat on top of a desk on the front row. The chair behind the desk creaked as he moved it in front of her. He took his seat as stated, "No, everything is not all right, Hermione. However, I need to ask you to do something for me."

She face showed much concern as she asked, "What, father?"

The corner of his lips tugged up but then dipped back down as he leaned forward. "You need to call it off with Malfoy. I don't care if you don't get back together with Harry but you have to end it with Draco Malfoy immediately."

"Why are you asking me to that?"

He tried to focus on the desktop and replied, "Malfoy will be taking the Dark Mark in a couple of weeks."

"No, he isn't. I am going to talk to him tonight and tell him he has other choices. He will know in no uncertain terms that I will not join Voldemort and if he does, he will loose me forever," she admitted.

Remus took her face in her hands as he pleaded, "Don't waste your breath, my dear. He will turn to the Dark Arts just like his father has. You can not change a person and he will not change the way was raised to be just for you, he will only break your heart and I don't want to see that happen."

Hermione felt the pain of her heartache more as spoke, "I have to try. Please understand that I can not give him up without a fight. He is worth that much."

Lupin rose to his feet and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I understand that you care for him and it is very difficult to admit that you were wrong about him to yourself, but this is all part of Voldemort's grand plan to lour you to his side because of your love for Draco Malfoy and the fact the Bellatrix Black is your birthmother. Voldemort has known your heritageand will do anything to win this war. I can't loose you to their side, Hermione. I can't loose the daughter I just found out about."

"You won't lose me, father," she stated as she got off the desk and walked to the door. "I will give Draco his choices. It's either with me on the Side of the Light or at his father's side without me. I am not going to join them, even if that means giving up the man I love."

"Are you sure you love him, Hermione?"

Hermione looked down to the bracelet Draco had given her for Christmas and then looked up to the man she now considered her father, "Yes, I think I do. I would do almost anything for him. But I can't join Voldemort for him and I know I can't make his decisions for him. Once he makes his, I will make mine."

A slight smiled crept on his face and he kissed her cheek. "Okay, do what you have to do, my dear. Know I will support you in whatever happens and whatever choices that are made."

They exited to the empty room and went their separate ways once in the corridor. None of the students knew of her real parentage except her close friends. At the portrait of Gryffindor tower, she saw a sweaty Ginny Weasley talking to Blaise Zabini as they held hands. She wondered if he knew the news about Draco taking the Dark Mark in a few weeks, but she wouldn't be the one to tell him. She smiled as she approached them and said, "Hello guys. Blaise, can you tell Draco I need to see him after dinner? Ask him to meet me in the Room of Requirement at seven."

"Sure, Hermione. See you later, my love." Blaise kissed his girlfriend's hands and smiled sweetly at Hermione before going down the stairs.

The redhead shook her head as Hermione joined her on the landing. "That boy is something else."

Hermione laughed as gave the portrait the password and headed upstairs to get some reading done before dinner and her conversation with Draco was to happen. This was going to be a long day and she knew that she would need all the relaxing time she had before their talk about the future of their relationship.

To be continued


	22. The Past and the Future

**Title: The Given Choices (22/25)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** PG-13, R in later chapters

**Pairing(s):** DM/HG, BZ/GW

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** These characters and places all belong to J.K. Rowling. I just enjoying making them do my bidding. Yes, I have made a slight change to her characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa as cousins, not sisters. **It would get rather sticky for Draco and Hermione, if I didn't change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** The original plot bunny for this is from Chrissy but has taken a life of it's own. Please see my livejournal for updates and my other works,granger2malfoy Please review at either spot and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY upset. Thanks to my lovely betas: Deborah, Liz, and Arlene.

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger.

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-two**_

The Room of Requirement exactly resembled her childhood backyard on a summer night: there was plenty of green grass around and a large, wooden swing that would fit her parents, the Grangers and herself comfortably even last summer. Hermione was very taken back by this scene seeing all she had thought of while walking up and down the corridor in front of the Room of Requirement was some place good to think and talk. The Room had chosen well because the swing was the first place she would go to if she ever had something on her mind. So many nights had been spent in the dark just listening to the night creatures as she slowly swung…

She took a seat on the swing as she waited for Draco's arrival. The twinkling from the stars above her started to calm the nerves that were going out of control with worry about the talk that was to come. Hermione had to convince him to join the side of the Light with her. Her heart ached at the thought of loosing Draco to Voldemort and his father, but she knew that she could not change her boyfriend. Nevertheless she hoped that her love and doing the idea of doing the 'right' thing would win him over.

Two hands clasped over her eyes and she smiled as she felt soft lips press against her neck. Hermione smirked as she taunted, "Blaise this is not the time for that. Draco should be here at any moment."

Teeth nipped her throat before Draco whispered, "The only way he could touch what is mine would be over my dead body and I am not going to let that happen any time soon, missy."

"You' better not. Besides, Ginny would probably kill him first though," she joked as he took a seat on the swing next to her.

He glanced around and commented, "Quaint. Where did this come from?"

She tucked one of her feet under her body and turned to face him as she stated, "This is my parent's backyard. I grew up playing here. Over there used to be a sand box but sometime during my third year, Father got rid of it and planted those rose bushes for mother."

Draco glanced at the four bushes that had white roses on it and then sawbehind them; there was a small stone sticking out of the ground. He got to his feet and headed over to it. The stone was marble and it had a Jasmine vine growing behind it, etched into the stone there was the name 'Emilia May Granger.'

Hermione rested her head on his strong arm as he pulled her closer to him. She looked at the stone with such sadness in her eyes. "She died when I was seven. Emilia was two years older than me. I remember she always loved to sing London Bridges."

"I thought you were an only child with the accident and all?"

"No," she said as she sat on the ground by the base of the Jasmine bush and leaned forward to smell a bloomed flower. "My Nana was watching her as father took mother to the hospital. She loved flowers of all kinds, but Jasmine was her favorite. I think she liked the white petals and the aroma it has."

He kissed the top of her head and took her hands as he kneeled besides her. "Is that why you use it?"

Hermione smiled as she picked the flower and stuck it behind her ear and replied, "Yes to a degree. I too love the scent, it always soothed me. If my house were here, you'd see the vine go to my window. Many nights I left my window open just to smell it as I fell asleep."

Draco offered her his hand to help her up as he asked, "How did she die?"

They walked back to the swing and sat as she began, "I remember it was some day during Fall and we were walking along my Nana's backyard fence. The gate was open and she tagged me to chase her into the woods behind the house. After a while, I caught up with her and she was near the edge of a cliff.

"Then, from behind a mean dog appeared and it was foaming from the mouth. I was so scared. It started to head to her and I was so frightened. I was crying and she told me to go get mum. I was about to run back when the brown dog looked as if it was going to attack her," she explained as her eyes where fixed forwards as if she was replaying it in her mind.

Her boyfriend squeezed her hand and she continued, "I saw it bite her leg and the blood that flowed out of it! Emmy was able to kick it off her and it was like I my vision went red. Next thing I knew the ground by the edge started to shake and the mad dog started to panic, then the side of the edge just fell into the lake below. The dog was gone and I remember hearing it howl as it fell."

A tear rolled down her cheek as he pulled her into a hug but she kept going. "The ground stopped moving for a second but the edge had shifted to about a foot from my sister. Her leg was bleeding so much. She yelled for me to go get help and I ran as fast as I could but by time I reached the fence I heard rocks falling again. I ran straight back but the place where my sister once laid was gone. Completely gone. My parents must've heard the rumble and they arrived just behind me but it was too late. They found her dead at the edge of the lake among with the rubble from the hillside."

"Oh, baby," he took held her as she cried and ran his hands up and down her back as he tried to calm her. After a few minutes, the crying came to a halt and her shoulders stopped shaking from her sobs. He titled her head up and wiped away the remaining tears as he said, "Thanks for sharing that with me, I want to know everything about you."

Hermione straighten up as she admitted, "That was not planned. Not that I mind talking about her but that was not the reason for me wanting to see you tonight."

"What did you have in mind?" he asked as wiggled his eyebrows, "An encore from earlier?"

"Get your mind out of my knickers. No, I wanted to talk."

He sighed as he placed his hands behind his head and replied, "Talk about what?"

Her mouth almost purred at the sight of him showing off his sexy chest and stomach through the thin black shirt he wore. With a shake of her head, she focused on her hands in her lap and said, "What you see in the future for you, me, and us?"

He brought one hand to his head as he tried to resemble Trelawney as he whispered; "I see a Head Boy badge in my near future and a similar one for you. I see us lying on a beach without any clothes on. Sound good to you?"

"That's nice but something might come between us and not make that last part happen," Hermione commented as she looked up into his perfect silver eyes.

His fists clenched as he bite out, "Blaise? Or is it Potter?"

She chuckled for a moment and then unbuttoned his left shirtsleeve, as she stated, "No, neither of them. I was thinking more along the lines of something right here."

Draco gave her a confused look as she lightly brushed over his left forearm. Just as it seemed like he was going to ask, his face changed as he realized she was talking about the Dark Mark he was due to take in two weeks. His hand held hers as he said, "I don't see why that would come between us. It is our future, our destiny, Hermione."

She shook her head and held his hand even tighter, "No, it's not."

"I was raised to follow in my father's footsteps as you will follow your mother's. I am proud to be follower of such a powerful man, who will eventually win this war."

Hermione got to her feet as she tried not to let her temper rise and focus on him, not his father's brainwashing. "Why follow a madman without question as he orders you to hunt, rape and kill people you know and don't know? People who did nothing to him but get killed just because their blood is not pure enough, or because they are smart enough not to believe his ranting."

That got him to his feet so he stood face to face with her, even though he was a good five inches taller than her. Draco's face turned to cold as he stated, "I'll do whatever is asked by my Master for the good of society. You are no longer a Mudblood, so you don't have to defend them. I thought you would be at my side for rest of our future as Death Eaters."

Hermione took a step closer and touched his cheek once as she replied, "Then you thought wrong, I would be with you if you would make a different choice. There are other options, Draco. You could still be with me, just on the other side of the war."

His mouth formed a sneer as he remarked, "I will not bow down for Saint Potter."

"You don't have to bow down to anyone on our side. Just stand with us and raise your wand with ours against the Dark Side. Draco, you don't have to become your father. There is so much more to life than power, fame, and glory. None of that matters to me but you do matter to me. Please, Draco, I can't loose you to Voldemort."

He clasped her cheek as he muttered, "I need you by my side, Hermione."

"I will be, if you don't take the Dark Mark."

In his eyes, she could see the rage growing as he stepped away from her. "I have to. Don't do this to me."

"Draco, you need to realize that you don't have to. Tell your father 'no', you have a choice," she pleaded as her love continued to face away from her.

His voice was dripping with anger as he asked, "Are you giving me an ultimatum?"

Hermione sighed as she sat back down on the swing and hugged her chest. "I am only telling you the consequences of you choices."

"You could join with me. Seeing your mother is also in the inner circle, we are bound to be put there immediately as well. You don't need Potter or Weasley any more, let's stop hiding this relationship and become the most powerful couple in history. Please join with me, my love," he said as he looked at her over his shoulder.

She shook her head and stated, "I could but I won't. That is my choice."

"Why are you turning your back on me?" he asked as he started to walk towards the door which was located by some trees along the wall of room.

"I am doing what I must, even if that means being on the opposite side of the battlefield than you. I don't want to but I can not join Voldemort."

Draco looked back with a look on his face as she once remembered it as with full of hate and disgust. "So be it. If you choose to die by being on the losing side I won't stop, Granger."

Hermione watched the door close behind him and a shadow stepped out from between the trees. The Potions Master walked towards her but stopped about a foot from her, and for the first time she could see sadness in his dark eyes. His low voice stated, "Well, that could've gone better."

_**To Be Continued**_


	23. Conversations

**Title: The Given Choices (23/25)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** PG-13, R in later chapters

**Pairing(s):** DM/HG, BZ/GW

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** These characters and places all belong to J.K. Rowling. I just enjoying making them do my bidding. Yes, I have made a slight change to her characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa as cousins, not sisters. **It would get rather sticky for Draco and Hermione, if I didn't change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** The original plot bunny for this is from Chrissy but has taken a life of **its** own. Please see my livejournal for updates and my other works user: granger2malfoy. Please review at either spot and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY upset. Thanks to my lovely betas: Deborah, Arlene, Liz, and Heather.

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger.

**Chapter Twenty-three - Conversations

* * *

**

"I tried," she bit out as she stood up from the swing and held her chest tight; the pain of her breaking heart was killing her from the inside.

Professor Snape stepped right behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder as he spoke, "Yes, you did. The decision is his and his alone, but you told him that he had choices. Maybe he'll make the right one."

It was odd seeing this side of the cold Potions Master but she had learned of how much he cared about his godson, Snape didn't want to see Draco go down the same path he had done because his father was only making it so easy for him. They stayed quiet for a few moments, lost in their own thoughts and then she questioned, "What am I going to do?"

Severus let out a defeated sigh as he sat down on the wooden swing and replied, "You are going to breathe in and out. Tomorrow you will wake and take one day at a time, sometimes that's all you can do."

The jingle from the charm bracelet that Draco had given her caught her attention. Hermione touched the rose charm as her professor continued, "Your application for being my Potions apprentice has been approved by the Headmaster, but you will need to work on a Potion of my choice to research and complete within two weeks. Your apprenticeship will start immediately due to the need and the war. You will still in all your normal classes but you will just have this in addition to your schooling. I think you should be able to handle it without a Time Turner."

She turned around quickly to face him with a look of utter surprise on her face. Even though she had turned in all necessary paperwork last week, she figured he'd find some reason to turn it down. The Potions Master rose to his feet and took a step towards her as he asked, "Are you up to it, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor. What Potion am I assigned to make?"

He smirked as he turned away from her and headed in the direction of the door. "Well, I think you might be intelligent and possibly capable enough to brew the Wolfsbane Potion."

"But Professor, that is very difficult to make. You are one of the very few Potions Masters that are able to do it," she said as she caught up to him.

Snape turned to her and stated, "You have two weeks to master the basics. You can fine-tune it afterwards. If you do not think you can do it, we can tear up your approved application and go on with life."

Hermione shook her head, as she replied, "No. No, I'll try."

Severus Snape leaned forward and got in her face, as he snipped, "No, either you will or you won't; there is no try."

She gave a smirk very much like his and straightened her shoulders. "Then I will and I think I can master it in two weeks."

"Really? It took me three. Well, we will see, won't we," he commented as he turned the doorknob but then stopped. The Potions Master slowly faced her as he asked, "Do you trust me, Miss Granger?"

Her eyebrow went up with that question and she replied honestly, "Yes, you have proven yourself to the Order. So, yes, I do trust you."

"Do you trust me enough to do as I say without question? Do you trust me with your life?"

She nodded and he looked deep into her eyes as if trying to see if that was true. Snape sighed as he opened the door for her and followed her out of the room; he lowered his voice as they walked towards the dungeons. "These are dangerous times, Miss Granger and there may come a point were you need to remember to always trust me. I would never do anything to cause harm to you, but this is war and things don't always happen the way we expect or want."

Hermione kept up with his long, fast strides and replied, "Yes, I understand."

They reached his Potions laboratory and he finally spoke, "I expect six feet of parchment on everything you have learned about the Potion to be handed in by Monday after classes. We will begin brewing that night and it will take every night afterwards after that one. Make no plans for the next two weeks. Also, bring your other books to study during the portions that it simmers. Good night, Miss Granger."

She watched his billowing black robes as he entered his private office and closed the doors with a loud bang. It was strange how some things stay the same and yet they can change because of your changing perspective. The man that scared her as a first year and she had believed capable of killing her best friend was now someone she trusted completely. From now on, she was going to start laying her path towards the future. Silently she wished her love would make the right choice but Professor Snape was right, it was his decision now. She had made her decision and she was happy with her choice, even though she wanted him by her side.

Hermione headed back to her dorms lost in thoughts and therefore she failed to notice a pair of silver eyes follow her down the corridor away from the Potions lab.

A week later, Hermione found herself packing her bag to go back down to the lab to finish her work for the night. As she pulled the strap over her shoulder, her mind started to think about Draco. She had not spoken to him since that night at the Room of Requirement and he was completely ignoring her. Blaise had said that he had been very quiet and was not even a lot talking to him. Her worries were pushed aside as she made herself focus on her work on the Wolfsbane Potion.

Hermione smiled at the sight of Ron and Harry actually studying at the table in the common room. Harry glanced up at her with that sly smile of his as he waved her to come over to them. She leaned against the table as he wrapped an arm around her waist and he said, "I know that you're spending all this time with Snape for your apprenticeship, but too much time with any Slytherin is not good."

"Hey, I disagree with that," Ginny stated from her position on the coach with Blaise sitting next to her who seemed to be helping her study for her O.W.L.s. The quiet Slytherin laughed as he drew her attention back to the book in her hands.

Hermione laughed and said, "I'm fine. Plus I am doing this to help Remus. It is good to have two people that are able to make the Potion for him. Plus it gets my mind off … things."

Harry's eyebrow went up but it was Ron who spoke up first, "Is something wrong, 'Mione?"

Her eyes stayed on Harry's brilliant green eyes, as he seemed to be searching for something. Then his lips became a thin line and he got up from the table. "I'll kill him."

"No, Harry. Don't do anything," she begged as she stopped him from heading out the door.

He whipped around to face her as he asked, "When did it happen, Hermione?"

She looked away but he grabbed her by the elbows to get her eyes back on him. Her words were a whisper, "We broke up about a week and a half a go."

"Broke up. With who?" Ron questioned as he came to their side.

"Malfoy," her ex hissed as he lifted her head up and he asked, "When did you start dating him behind our backs?"

She tore her chin out of his hand as she took a step away from him and stated, "During winter holiday but that's not any of your business."

Just as she was about to head out the door, he stopped her and asked, "What did the bastard do to you?"

Hermione sighed as she turned and just over his shoulder she saw Blaise shake his head. She bit her lip and then replied, "Harry, don't be mad. He didn't do anything. We just don't agree on some major issues and that's that. Nothing to worry about."

"He didn't deserve you. You're much too good for him. I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry stated as he pulled her into a hug. With her in his arms, he whispered, "You still could've told me. Don't feel like you have to hide anything from me. I might not have been happy about it, but I would've been there for you."

She took herself out of his warm arms and kissed him on the cheek as she said, "You're a great friend, Harry. You'll make a great boyfriend for the right girl."

He looked like he was about to say something but he stopped himself and opened the door for her. She walked out and he said, "I'll always be here for you, Hermione."

A small smile crossed her lips as she headed down the stairs. Sometimes it seemed so easy just to get back together with him. However, she knew that she would be settling and that was not fair to Harry. Dumbledore once said something about deciding between what was right and what was easy, and within her heart she knew that dating Harry was the easy way; just not right. Her heart already belonged to somebody else, even though it was broken now.

She walked down to the dungeons and placed her bag on the first table when she heard the voice of Lucius Malfoy come from Snape's office. The older Malfoy said, "I must admit that I was surprised to hear about their breakup, but lovers have spats. Things will be fine once she realizes that she must join us."

Hermione flicked her wand to shrink her things and tucked them away in her jeans pocket. With swish of her wand, the soles of her shoes made no noise as she walked into the storage room right next to the Professor's office without either catching either of the occupants' attention.

Snape's voice replied, "Give her time. Your son can be very persuasive, even though Miss Granger can be very stubborn at times. By the end of the year, maybe things between them will have changed. Otherwise, there is still a year before she leaves Hogwarts."

"Actually, our Lord wants her by Saturday. When Draco is to get his mark, he wants her there to also get it."

Hermione paled at those words and panic spread within her. It seemed that Snape was just as surprised when she heard him say, "What?"

"Here is a letter from our Master," Lucius stated and she wished that she had a view of what was happening but it wasn't worth the risk. "He wants you to deliver her to us on Saturday one way or another. Be it by a charm, hex, or potion, he wants her to take the Mark as soon as possible. He chose you because it seems that you're loyalty is questionable."

"I have been a faithful servant and informant to him ever since he came back," the Potions Master said, as his voice became angrier.

The snide voice of Lucius followed next. "Yes, that is true, my dear friend. But. He. Wants. Her. Now. And what he wants, he gets."

The sound of parchment being folded came from the office and the Professor said, "I will do what I can."

"I am sure you will. Good day, Severus."

Then Hermione pressed her body against the wall to ensure that she could not be seen. Lucius' footsteps and cane disappeared as he left the room. She peaked through the slit of the door jam and watched the Potions Master exit his office with an envelope crushed in his hand. His body appeared so much weaker than he ever let on when he knew someone else was around. The years of playing both sides were truly taking their toll on him but he was the only one that could get that inner circle information the Order needed.

Snape slowly walked out of the room as he tucked the parchment into the folds of his robes. Hermione put her head against the wall behind her as a throb started to build at her temples; he had risked so much over the year and there was nothing that she could do. With a heavy sigh, Hermione walked out of the labs without working on her Potion at all. There was too much on her mind and that was much more pressing at the moment.

To Be Continued


	24. The Choices Made

**Title: The Given Choices (24/25)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** PG-13, R in later chapters

**Pairing(s):** DM/HG, BZ/GW

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** These characters and places all belong to J.K. Rowling. I just enjoying making them do my bidding. Yes, I have made a slight change to her characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa as cousins, not sisters. **It would get rather sticky for Draco and Hermione, if I didn't change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** The original plot bunny for this is from Chrissy but has taken a life of it's own. Please see my livejournal for updates and my other works, granger2malfoy Please review at either spot and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY upset. Thanks to my lovely betas: Arlene, Liz, and Deborah, and not to mention Heather, my dear betaBunny.

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger.

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Four – The Choices Made**_

On Saturday morning in the Sixth year Slytherin dorm room, Draco pulled his leather boots on as Blaise sat on the edge of his bed and watched his best friend get ready for the meeting sealing his fate. The blond picked up the package that arrived Friday morning from his father. Inside, there was thin black, leather strap that was instructed to be worn on his left wrist for the meeting and permanently thereafter. Also a Malfoy family crest ring instructed for his right ring finger, which was a portkey to the meeting in fifteen minutes.

As Draco pulled on his cloak, his best friend stood up and headed to the door but stopped right before. "Are you sure about this, Draco?"

Indigo eyes meet silver eyes as silence and stillness came over the room. "I will do what I have to do."

"And what of Hermione?"

Draco lowered his eyes at her name. But pulled his hood up as he whispered, "One day, she will understand everything I am doing today and why I have made this decision."

The dark-haired wizard shook his head as he opened the door and stated, "She loves you, you know."

With a few steps, he was at Zabini's side as he replied, "And I will love her forever. Now, why don't you walk me outside."

Both boys walked in silence through the castle and to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They separated and gave a single nod to each other right before Draco disappeared. A few moments he found himself on grassy cliff by the side of dark blue ocean. To his right, there were close to fifty cloaked figures; Death Eaters. Some people had their hoods up and some not. He recognized his father within the center of the large group. He walked quickly to his side and the older Malfoy smiled proudly as he let his son take an empty spot by his side.

At the sound a clap of thunder from the cloudless sky, Lucius placed a hand on Draco's shoulder to put him on one knee. Everyone became silent and a dark green throne appeared on the other side of him. Draco was on his left knee between his father and the empty throne of the Dark Lord. He slightly raised his eyes when he heard the crowd separate and every Death Eater dropped to their knees. There his future master walked towards him but he saw that he was followed by a hooded, cloaked figure, which was followed by Severus Snape.

Once Voldemort had taken his seat, the figure took their knee in front of him about two feet from Draco but he still wasn't able to make out the face. Then the voice of the Dark Lord got his attention away from the unknown person. "All may rise."

The sound of many fabrics rustled filled the clearing as everyone got to their feet. Then Voldemort spoke again, "Today is a very special day for our side because two of the strongest, new bloods are about to join our ranks. First, I present Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy. Stand before me, young Malfoy."

Draco followed the directions and stood to the right of the still unknown, cloaked guest. He dropped to his knee as he kissed the Dark Lord's hem of his robes. Yet, he stayed on his knee as Voldemort stated to him but loud enough for all to hear, "Are you ready to give your body, mind, and soul to our cause and me, Lord Voldemort, as your only master from this day on?"

"I am, my lord," Draco replied but kept his eyes to the ground as he was earlier instructed from his father.

"Good. Now, our guest is also joining our side and will be a very powerful alley. I present to you Silver Draconis," he announced. The hooded figure lowered her hood and the long straight black hair was released to hit the middle of her back.

There were whispers and gasps among the Death Eaters as she went to her knee next to Draco and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes. Draco was not able recognize the slender female whose pale skin almost matched his own. After a moment, the figure on the throne got to his feet and stood in front of the two youths that were knelt in front of him. Neither of them had to nerve to look up, only a thin smile was visible just under the edge of the hood. Then he spoke again, "Miss Draconis, are you ready to give your body, mind, and soul to our cause and me, Lord Voldemort, as your only master from this day on?"

"I am, my Lord," she replied and Draco noticed that her hand was trying to say calm as if she clinched her fist. He had not recognized this young woman's voice either but she looked as if to be his age.

"Draco and Silver, please turn toward each other and extend your left forearms for me. Then I want your right hands to connect as well. Lucius and Severus, place your hands on the shoulders of these two," Voldemort ordered, and all four people did as he requested. It was the first time Draco had Draconis' silver eyes. Professor Snape stood behind the silent girl and put both hands on her shoulders.

He looked to the strap of leather on his left wrist as their left arms touched and then something changed. His eyes looked up and saw Hermione in front of him with a similar strap on her left arm but it had the name Silver Draconis on it. He was utterly confused but looked into the brown eyes that he had fallen in love with, which this was he looked into them since their fight. Draco sensed a change in Hermione, which was obvious because she was there. There were a many emotions that danced in her eyes as he felt his father's strong grip on his shoulders. All his thoughts were on showing her how much he loved her and to show it there, in his eyes. His right hand thumb grazed the top of her in a calming way to have her feel that everything was going to be okay.

Draco enjoyed the warm of her arm against his and wished he were able to feel more of her warmth because that was what he needed, her warmth. With their arms that touched in front of them, the Dark Lord moved closer and raised his wand as he uttered the curse, "Morsmorde."

The pain in his arm immediately made his eyes close with pain and he felt her grip his hand harder. Draco let her release all her pain on his hand and he took both pains with only a slight hiss from his pursed lips. After a moment, the pain began to go away and he was able to open his eyes. There on the edges of her chocolate eyes was a thin line of tears that threatened to fall. With his right hand, he gave a little squeeze that showed that he was proud of her. The hands on her shoulders moved in a calming way to try to relax her tension.

"Severus, please come here," their new 'master' stated from next to them. Now, Draco was confused because that should've been the end of the ceremony. Yet, the fact that the Potions Master stepped over to them and held a small purple, velvet bag in his hand was making him begin to worry.

Voldemort pulled out some ribbons from the small pouch that Snape was holding to his right. With several multi-colored ribbons in his hand, Draco suddenly realized what was going to happen. He looked up to Hermione, who had her eyes closed as she seemed to trying to forget the pain in her left arm. The Dark Lord began again, "Today with the joining of these two to our sides, I will also be joining them to each other to make the most powerful union that there has been in many years."

Yes, her eyes flew open at that statement. With the slightest touches he was able to do while still holding her hand, he silently pleaded her to trust him and not to get excited. The last thing that any of them needed was Hermione to try to run at this point, because Voldemort was about to marry them in front of all Death Eaters; and what seemed to be, without her prior knowledge.

Draco shut out the words that the Dark Lord was reciting because he had heard them several times during other binding ceremonies. He was focused to show Hermione that he loved her with all his heart. Slowly the cold fingers of Voldemort brought both of their hands to lie on top of each other. So many emotions were dancing on her face that he was very afraid that she was about to do something rash and foolish.

Then it reached the part was Draco was to recite his vows to her. Damn to everyone that was around, he put his heart into the words in then recited because they came from his heart. "I, Draco Xavier Malfoy, have come here on my own free will in perfect love and perfect trust."

Her breathing seemed to start to speed up but the Potions Master squeezed her shoulder in a reassuring manner just once. Then she raised her eyes to Draco's as she spoke, "I, Hermione Jane Granger, have come here on my own free will in perfect love and perfect trust."

The crowd had not reacted when she stated her true name, so the illusion must've also covered her speaking her name. Snape reached down and held out two silver rings with black Celtic marks etched into the sides of the rings in front of them. Draco picked up the one with a diamond in the middle as he still held her right hand. She reached over and took the other thicker band. Draco placed the band on her ring-finger as he recited, "I, Draco, commit myself to be with you in joy and adversity, in wholeness and brokenness, in peace and turmoil, living with you faithfully all of our days. May the Gods give me the strength to keep these vows, so be it."

"I, Hermione, commit myself to be with you in joy and adversity, in wholeness and brokenness, in peace and turmoil, living with you faithfully all of our days. May the Gods give me the strength to keep these vows, so be it," she repeated as she slipped the sliver ring onto his finger. A slight smile reached the corners of her mouth when he watched the ring to into place as a symbol of their future.

They held right-hand to right-hand and left-hand to left-hand as with their bodies from above it appeared they formed the symbol for eternity. From the side, the two hands from Voldemort's robes pulled and tied their wrists with first a red cord as a symbol of strength, passion, and courage. Then the next cord was green to symbolize growth, ambition, and prosperity. Next the cord was blue which represented tranquility, loyalty, and patience. Finally the Dark Lord bonded them by the last cord from Severus' sack, the silver cord laid on top to signify purity, protection, and creativity.

Next a small emerald-studded dagger was in one of Lucius's hands and the Potions Master held out a small silver box. Draco tilted his head to the side as his father used the dagger to cut off a small amount of his hair, which was then placed into the box. Then the two older men exchanged items and Hermione duplicated her love's action to enable her mentor to take some hair from the base of her neck. The hair changed from brown to black and then back to brown as the lid of the box with both of their hairs closed. The box with their hair was to represent their future relationship as an intimate one.

Voldemort took the knife and moved it to where the couples' hands were bound. As he inserted the knife into the space between their hands and the cords, he spoke, "Be strong and true, each with the other. Be truthful and respectful. Be sensuous with one another. Have no fear and let not the ways of unenlightened give you ease, for the Gods are with you now and always."

Hermione bit her lip as the dagger cut lightly into their skin as it went through. The magic of their now blood bonding and red swirl of air danced around their bonded hands as it sealed their wounds and their bodies together forever. As soon as the swirl disappeared, the cords were cut and fell to the ground but Draco continued to hold her hands.

The Dark Lord placed his hands on their shoulders and that was when he noticed that he also wore a band just like his. He knew that Silver Draconis was Hermione Granger. Voldemort spoke again, "You both are bound together in a bond that can not be broken as you are bonded to me and the others. Please rise. I announce you for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

Clapping came from everyone around them as Draco pulled her into his arms and into a passionate kiss. A bell from somewhere behind them rang three times. When the kiss was over, the couple continued to hold each other as Lucius, Severus, and Bellatrix stepped up to them. Then the Dark Lord spoke, "I will be seeing the two of you when the time is ready. The meeting is now over. Till next time."

With that, he disappeared from the spot and the small group of family touched their backs as a portkey was activated to whisk them away to another location.

The small group appeared in the foyer of a large manor. Draco continued to hold Hermione's hand as Lucius glanced around and stated, "It's been years since I've been here Bellatrix. Lestrange's Manor appears to be as grand as ever. Well, this certainly is a glorious day for our side and our family."

Snape stepped behind Draco as the youth's father took Hermione's free hand in his and commented, "You are truly a welcomed addition to the family, Hermione. Come Bellatrix; let's go tell Narcissa the wonderful news."

"I'll follow in a moment, Lucius," the dark-haired woman replied and the elder Malfoy gave a curt nod as he Disapparated. Bellatrix glanced around the room and then to the young couple and took both of her daughter's hands in her own as Draco's hand went to Hermione's elbow. "This was the house I was placed in during my marriage to a cruel man and his disgusting brother. Now, I give it to the two of you with hopes, that it becomes filled with happy times and precious memories to replace the older memories within these walls.

"I know the marriage was a surprise to you but it will all work out. I am proud you made your own choice to by my side. Well done, my daughter. I'd be proud to call you a Black, if you did not just get a new name. But Malfoy is well-fitting. Take care of her, Draco," the witched stated as she smiled so brightly. Hermione's small smile was completely false to people that knew her well, but Bellatrix did not and considered Hermione to be happy.

Draco gently kissed her cheek as he softly spoke, "I will. Always."

Ms. Black sighed in delight and commented, "Now, I must go celebrate this magnificent day with Narcissa. Are you coming, Severus?"

Professor Snape gave a slight bow as he replied, "I am afraid I must decline. There are stories that need to be created for these two. Enjoy yourself, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix leaned forward to kiss Hermione on each cheek as she whispered, "I am so happy, Hermione. Completely happy for the first time in a very long while. I'll be in contact with you, my darling."

With a slight crack, the female Death Eater disappeared and all let out a breath as they relaxed. Hermione stepped away from Draco's grip and hugged her arms across her chest. Her back was to the two males but it was clear she was upset. Snape crossed the space between them and walked around to face her. She looked up at him and grief showed clearly on her face. His soft voice was not something he had ever used around her but he gently spoke, "I was not able to inform either of you about the bonding. The Dark Lord clearly stated that if either of you seemed aware or prepared for the ritual that it would cost me my life. I know that it this would be all right in end."

Hermione spoke from the first time since vowing in front of all the Death Eaters her hand in marriage to Draco, "All right? How is this all right? I married to a-"

"Death Eater," Snape finished her sentence but continued, "and a spy for the Order, as you and I are also."

Her brown eyes went big and she whipped around to face her new husband, who gave a small nod at her unasked question. The Potions Master spoke up again as he straighten his cloak, "I am sure there is a lot to be talked over. The Headmaster has given the two of you permission to take two days to celebrate your nuptials. I will return Monday evening at nine to take you back to Hogwarts. Hermione, I would suggest you take this potion before you two get too far along in your _talking._ Good day to the both of you. Relax and enjoy the time you are given. You did very well today and I am … proud of both of you."

With that, the Potions Master gave shudder as if he just said a vile thing and then Disapparated leaving the two youths alone in the large estate. It was the first time they had been alone since Hermione had told Draco of his choices but not knowing she had her own decisions to make as well.

Hermione took a seat on the bottom step of the marble staircase in the edge of the large, elegant foyer and said, "So, you changed your mind."

Draco smirked as he took a spot next to her as he leaned back on the stairs and said, "Let's say I re-evaluated my choices, asked Severus some questions, went into his Pensieve and then made up my own mind. This was the best option. I must admit I felt better about it once I knew that Snape was also a double-spy. When I went to Dumbledore, I was still under the assumption that he was a pure Death Eater but I did not know about you coming today. When did that happen?"

Hermione played with the purple potion the glass tube that Snape gave her. She recognized it as a contraception potion and blushed slightly as her finger held it. After a moment, she admitted, "Last Saturday, I overheard your father tell Snape that Voldemort wanted me at the same time you took the Mark. The binding must've been mentioned in the letter he gave Snape and it was not spoken out loud. But after he left, I realized that I was in the perfect position to become a valuable spy for the Order. Also, doing this takes some weight off Severus as he could prove his loyalty when I came with him today."

"Yeah, that was a surprise," Draco chuckled. Hermione looked down and began to pick at the invisible lint on her black cloak. He wrapped his arm around her lower back as he leaned into her and asked, "What's wrong, my love?"

Hermione rested back against his chest and replied, "I'm just scared of what could happen in the future. I'm a Death Eater, I just married a Death Eater and we're both playing the two sides in the middle of a war. Maybe this wasn't the best of ideas."

"Hey, like I told Bellatrix, I am going to take care of you. This was the right thing to do with the choices we were given. As the loony, old man we call a Headmaster reminded me as I left the office a few days ago 'The time has come to make the choice between what is right and what is easy.' And my dear, we did not choose the easy way out but the right way," he commented as he linked his left hand with his silver wedding ring with her left hand. "With you being the brilliant, brave Gryffindor and me being the handsome, cunning Slytherin, we'll make out all right. I promise."

"You can't really promise that, Draco. But its nice to hear anyway."

She cracked a smile and pushed against him a little. Then Hermione turned to face his smirking face and then leaned into kiss him. His free hand quickly found the back of her head as he slipped his tongue into her mouth to deepen their first kiss in two weeks. After several minutes of tasting something they both truly missed, Draco pulled back and took the vile out of her hands as he stated, "I think it is about time for you to take this. We don't have to do_ that_ immediately but just in case."

Hermione pushed him back against the stairs with a hard kiss and then moved her kisses along his jaw to his ear as she murmured, "I think that is a very good idea but I plan on consummating my marriage to my incredibly sexy, new husband."

Draco popped the cork out of the glass tube and handed it to her. She slowly drained the sour liquid as her hand crept up his thigh to budge in his slacks. The empty glass was barely an inch from her lips before he yanked it out of her hands and threw it against the far corner, where it immediately shattered. He deftly stood up and lifted her laughing body into his strong arms as he said, "Enough talk, we have more urgent matters to see to, my wicked wife."

_**To Be Continued**_

A/N2: I used the following sites in the above chapter as a resource on the handfasting: http/www.handfasting.info/hsymbols.html

http/


	25. The Future Plans

**Title: The Given Choices (25/25)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** PG-13, R in later chapters

**Pairing(s):** DM/HG, BZ/GW

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** These characters and places all belong to J.K. Rowling. I just enjoying making them do my bidding. Yes, I have made a slight change to her characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa as cousins, not sisters. **It would get rather sticky for Draco and Hermione, if I didn't change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** The original plot bunny for this is from Chrissy but has taken a life of it's own. Please see my livejournal for updates and my other works,granger2malfoy Please review at either spot and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY upset. Thanks to my lovely beta?.

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger.

_**Chapter Twenty-five- The Future Plans**_

Hermione, Draco, and Severus sat in silence as they rode in the carriage back to Hogwarts. Their days of just them were gone and they were going back to putting up an act again. His pale hand squeezed hers as they reached their destination. Remus was standing at the door with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He walked up to them as Severus got out of their carriage and held his hand out to help Hermione. She gave a slight smile and Remus turned to Snape as he said, "Dumbledore thought it best if you two headed to his office first and we'll follow in a few minutes. So, it doesn't raise suspensions."

Draco leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before following the professor into the castle. Her eyes followed the man she loved with all her heart but the man, who was her father, spoke, "I was told this morning what happened. It seems that I was wrong about him. You didn't have to do it, my dear."

She subconsciously rubbed her arm where the Dark Mark was. There was so much she wished that she knew but they began to slowly walk inside as she said, "I know but I did it for the Order and Snape. He's done so much and is a great asset. Besides, soon the two of us will be within the inner circle and that is very valuable to our side."

"True, but your life is not worth loosing to get information. What you will be asked to do is not going to be easy, Hermione. I feel so helpless to you now. I can't protect you from them," her father admitted as they walked through the silent hallway.

Her hand reached out to his and took it as she quietly replied, "Severus and Draco will protect me. Don't worry. Things will all work out some how. I know that you will be there for me when I do need you."

They stopped in front of the Headmaster's office and Lupin turned to her before giving the password. He squeezed Hermione's smaller hand in his as he asked, "Ready to be inducted into the Order."

"Well, can't be as bad as the other," she kidded and she gave the password to head upstairs to where the Order was gathered to hear the new turning of events.

In the office sat about ten people from the Order, who were all giving Draco Malfoy leery looks as he sat in a single chair in front of Dumbledore. Mr. Weasley smiled at the sight of her but she thought it will not stay when he finds out what has happened. Mentally, she thanked Merlin for Mrs. Weasley not being there. Talk about a huge scene.

"Thank you for joining us, Hermione," Albus said as he stood as she took her seat next to Draco. Remus took his place behind her and Severus took a spot behind Draco's chair. The Headmaster smiled as he began, "I have called you all here for some things that need to be discussed that have arise within that passed few months but have become a point that needs your attention."

"Get on with it all ready," Moody barked from their right. Draco smirked at the man's impatience, which almost matched his own.

Dumbledore said, "Well, it all started last June when Bellatrix told Severus here that she had a daughter that was not known to anyone but her. After some digging and discussing, it was discovered that Hermione is her daughter that the Grangers adopted when a young Bellatrix Black left her after birth."

Mr. Weasley spoke, "What. Who is her father?"

Remus squeezed her shoulders in a loving way as he admitted, "I am. Lets just say that Hermione was result of a one-night stand but I consider her so much more than that."

Arthur Weasley conjured a chair for himself at the point when he kept looking from her to Lupin. The Headmaster started again as he stated, "It seems that Bellatrix promised to have her join the Death Eaters by this June and-"

"That's outrageous. She's got some nerve," the redhead commented as he shook his head.

Snape rolled his eyes and stated, "Yes, now let the man finish. There's a lot more to be covered. So, save the rest of your reactions till the end, if you don't mind Arthur."

Albus chuckled as he stated, "As I was stating, she wanted her to join the inner circle by August to become a valuable spy as Harry's best friend and Head Girl. Well, to make a long story short. Draco and Hermione have become close friends over the year and started dating sometime during the winter holiday, if I am correct."

Hermione smiled and admitted, "Yes, that's right. Of course, I do wonder how you know all of these things."

"I have to keep some of my secrets to myself, my dear," the headmaster replied. "But Lucius wanted Draco, here, to get the mark sooner. But this put a… what is it the muggles call it, my dear, a wrench into their relationship?"

She nodded and he smiled as he then continued, "So, he was to get the dark mark last Saturday but he came to Severus and me to offer his services to join our side of the war. No doubt that his feeling for the beautiful, Hermione had something to do with it."

Hermione blushed at that and Draco reached over to hold her hand in his. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the sight of love between the two and stated, "But Voldemort wanted her sooner than June. He ordered Severus to deliver Hermione or to face the consequences. Well, it seems that she found out about Voldemort's demand and offered to become a spy as well."

Several gasps came from around the room but with Draco's hand in hers and Remus's reassuring manners made her calm down. Dumbledore got up from his chair and walked around to the front of his desk to directly in front of the two students. "What she and Draco did is both very brave and gave us an advantage over them. But Voldemort did not stop there. He ordered Severus to bring all things in order for a binding and if either of them seemed like they were aware of it, he would suffer. So this past Saturday, both of these intelligent, powerful students became new Death Eaters and married by Voldemort, himself."

"What!" Arthur jumped out of his seat. "There must be something to undo this."

Hermione spoke up, "No, there isn't, Mr. Weasley. But that's okay. I love Draco and this is the way it is supposed to be. I know what could happen and I am prepared to face them. But this is war and I can not just sit on the sidelines. Not when I have a chance to make a difference."

The wizard looked at her in a mixture of awe and confusion as he took his seat again. The Moody asked, "Is Harry to know?"

Dumbledore shook his head and spoke directly to Hermione. "Harry is not to know. With Voldemort having the ability to enter his mind, there can be no knowledge of their marriage or her getting the Dark Mark. No, only those in this room will know. Beside a few on their side."

Moody walked to him and asked, "How is that possible? Weren't they marked in front of all of the other Death Eaters?"

"Yes, but the Dark Lord insisted on keeping her identity to the rest a secret, which works in our favor," Snape explained. "We created a new identity for Hermione. Only those who wear these bracelets can see through her new mirage. To the rest of the Death Eaters, Draco is married to Silver Draconis. So, only Lucius, Bellatrix, Voldemort, and myself can see her as Hermione when she transforms and we make physical contact with her or speak her true name. But her name will come out as Silver. I sent Narcissa a bracelet too. I figured it would help."

Draco looked back to his mentor at the mention of his mother's name. Severus looked down and commented, "She hoped you would join the side of the light with Hermione. I made sure I told her of your decision to be a spy myself, before she panicked when she heard you got the mark."

Mr. Weasley asked, "What happens now?"

Dumbledore replied, "These two will show that they are friends but not showing loyalties any different to as they were before two weeks ago. Hermione is to there for Harry as Voldemort wants her. Draco is to remain her friend but not friends with Harry as expected. But there is another reason I called you all here together."

He walked around back to sit down in his large chair as he continued, "Severus told me the story about the death of your sister, Miss Granger. Oh, you must forgive us to remain calling you that because we are not supposed to know. But I must ask, is that the first sign of your wandless magic?"

Hermione gave him a confused look. "Wandless magic? Do you think I had something to do with the edge falling?"

"The first time with the mad dog, yes, but the second time no."

Severus glanced from Hermione back to the headmaster as he stated, "Wandless magic with the elements of the ground, fire, water, and air is rare. Moving the ground and such is not a normal ability."

Draco eyes shifted as he spoke up and commented, "Then there is something you such know. I had some similar incidents when I was younger. But it was with the wind or the air."

Dumbledore smiled and leaned back in his chair as he said, "Yes, suspected as much. There are two others within the walls of Hogwarts at this moment, which have these as well. Harry has a form of this but it is more of strength and power than just over certain elements. I believe this is what we have been looking for. Now, we just need to do some planning and some teaching."

Hermione glanced over to Draco and the Headmaster continued, "Next year, the both of you will be made Heads but your training up of your abilities will begin this summer. Severus, you will be in charge of their teaching at their Manor during the beginning of the summer. Then the four students will be brought together here to continue their lessons together."

She slumped back into her chair and her head started to ache again. Draco leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry, love. We've made the right decision with the choices we were given. I love you and I always will."

"I love you too," Hermione replied as she held his hand and listened to the details of their summer and training that was to happen. So much was happening but inside her heart she knew that whatever was to happen and the trials that their love would be put through that they'd make it together. He was right. No matter how things were changing they made the right decision with the given choices.

The End

A/N: I want to thank all of my fans, who stuck through me during this fic. I am going to be writing a sequel to this called **Trials of Love.** I am going to take a break to get the plot ironed out and time to read the next book. Thanks also to my great betas and friends. :hugs all of you:


End file.
